Like Father, Like Daughter
by StarAngel613
Summary: Harry and Hermione are married with two beautiful kids. As their daughter enters her sixth year, she follows in her father's footsteps and puts her life in danger. Plus their son goes through romance.
1. OWLs

**A/N: TECHNICALLY this is the third and final book in the Mr. and Mrs. Potter series. If I were you the reader right now, I would just continue reading this story. I will have flashbacks through the entire story.**

**If you insist on reading the previous books in this series I would read The Price of Love. Don't even think about touching You're the One That I Want. Trust me I look back on it and see so many mistakes.**

**So please read and review. Flamers welcome.**

**This story is dedicated to my two favorite reviewers. HelloKitty14 and FairyWings101. This is for you guys!**

**The Third Book in the Mr. and Mrs. Potter Trilogy**

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Summary: Harry and Hermione are happily married but with their daughter entering her 6th year, a new tradition is brought back and it puts her life at stake.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: O.W.L.s**

**Hermione POV**

17 years after my marriage I was blessed with two beautiful children. My first is Summer; she will be entering her sixth year at Hogwarts in fall. My second is Matthew who will be entering his fourth.

The morning rays entered the kitchen as I finished cooking breakfast. "Morning 'Mione, your up early." I heard from Harry behind me.

"This is an important day." I announced.

"Okay, I'll bite, why is today so important?" Harry asked, resting his chin on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Summer's scores come in today." I answered.

"We'll we know that she'll have the same fate I had. I mean she is exactly like me. She has my hair, my eyes, my Quidditch skills, my knack for getting in trouble." Harry went on.

"And Matthew is suppose to be like me?" I asked.

"'Mione, he was put in Ravenclaw." Harry protested. "He has your eyes, your hair, what more did you want?"

"I was hoping that my daughter would be more like me."

"I wish Matthew was more like me but I can't tell him to sneak into Hogsmeade every chance he gets now can I?" Harry asked.

"Morning Mum, Dad." I heard from behind me.

I turned and saw that Summer had entered the room. Her hair was combed back and she sat down at the counter in her bathrobe that was scarlet red with a gold trimming for Gryffindor. "Dad do you have to work today?" she asked.

"Not unless I am called in, why?" Harry asked pulling apart from me.

"Wanna play some Quidditch? I wanna warm up my skills and get a little better before the school year." Summer admitted.

"Well, that all depends on how good you did on your O.W.L.s." Harry said pouring some coffee.

"Dad that's not fair, you know that Divination is a hoax of a class. All that teacher did was predict my death. And like who can concentrate during History of Magic?" Summer asked.

"She has a point about Divination Harry." I spoke up.

"And History of Magic." Harry teased me.

"Your still mad because I was the only one in our year that got an 'O' in that class." I spat back.

"Oh look, here it comes now." Summer said as she pointed at the window. I looked out the glass and saw a bird sitting there tapping on the window with its beak. The familiar envelope was attached to its leg. Summer jumped up and opened the window and detached the letter from its leg. She trebled as she opened it and pulled out the familiar paper. "Read it aloud now." Harry protested.

"_Ordinary Wizarding Levels Results. Summer Amy Potter has achieved Astronomy A, Care of Magical Creatures E, Charms E, Defense Against the Dark Arts O, Divination P, Herbology E, History of Magic D, Potions E, and Transfiguration E_."

"Same exact thing I got. Told you 'Mione." Harry cheered.

"Yeah, she truly is _your _daughter." I almost whispered.

"So what do you say Dad? Quidditch? Maybe I can learn some moved from the pro." Summer said as she pushed her father's arm.

"Hey now, I am going to need that later on day if you want to play." Harry said.

"Thank you Daddy!" Summer squealed as she left the room with her scores in her hand.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked seeing the look on my face. "It can't be her results, she did very good if you ask me."

"No, Harry, this is her sixth year. Remember what happened to us our sixth year?" I asked.

"The Ball?" Harry asked.

"THE WINTER BALL! Harry maybe she'll be Princess like we were, it's the best she can do because she wasn't made a prefect." I protested.

"See, my genes again!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah well take you andyour genes and your daughter out back to the field while I go shopping today." I teased him.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because while my daughter is acting like the fool you are, my son will be turning 14 in a couple of days and I haven't gotten him anything." I smiled.

"I never acted like a fool." Harry protested.

"That's what you think." I laughed.

* * *

**Harry POV**

Late afternoon I was back in the field with Summer soaring above me. She had tied my record by becoming Seeker her first year as I did. "Summer get down here." I hollered at her.

Summer flew her broom down to the same level at me. "So what's it today Dad? Races? Drills? One on One?" Summer asked.

"Well, you said you wanted tips from the master, I only assumed you meant me." I began.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look, Gibson said that I should learn some stuff from my old man so she could keep the cup in her office, yet she always tells me that every year." Summer admitted.

"_Gibson?_" I asked.

"Professor Gibson, she's head of my house." Summer answered.

"Do you know her first name?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I think it's Holly, but I'm not sure." Summer went on. "Why?"

"She was an excellent chaser when I coached her. I still can't those two got married." I laughed.

"Whatever so what did Wood tell you?" Summer asked.

"How do you begin a Quidditch match?" I asked back.

"Soar above the field and search for the Snitch. Don't let the score of the game stay on your mind and always keep one eye on the other Seeker." Summer replied in a bored tone.

"How do you tell the difference between a Wronski Feint and when he has actually spotted the Snitch?" I asked.

"Umm, when you see the little Golden thing in front of him?" Summer asked.

"See that's why you had the bloody nose last year. You can always tell when you see the direction they are flying in. See, if I was say the Seeker for Ravenclaw and I began zooming towards the ground, would you follow me?" I asked.

"Probably, the Firebolt can do anything, even save me from a bad Bludger." Summer answered.

"Don't tell your mother about that incident you had in your second year, I knew she would flip if she found out." I snapped.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Summer asked.

"Anything." I replied.

"How come you didn't go pro? I mean you could probably beat Victor Krum!" Summer asked.

"And I would like to, that's your Mom's ex boyfriend before we went out." I began.

"_MOM WENT OUT WITH VICTOR KRUM!_" Summer screamed.

"Yep, in our fourth year, but anyways to answer your question, it was because I didn't feel like I should pursue Quidditch anymore after Hogwarts. I wanted to do what I was born to do, like my father." I answered.

"Oh yeah, that whole thing that happened with you and Mom in your seventh year, it is like world known." Summer went on. "What else did you guys do at Hogwarts?"

"We were made King and Queen." I spoke up.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I think it would be best if you tried to go for Princess this year." I informed her.

"Why?" Summer protested.

"Because it would mean a lot to your Mom if you did. I mean, she was made Princess and it would seem like part of your mother was showing in you." I explained.

"But I am nothing like her. I am not Princess material. Besides, everyone already knows it is probably going to be Gibson's daughter and her boyfriend. They've been going out since fourth year." Summer protested.

"Well, just try. Find a guy and go for it." I tried.

"We'll see." Summer tried.

* * *

**Matthew POV**

I was lying on the floor of the Potter Palace library when my Mom walked in. I continued flipping through Quidditch through the Ages.

"Matthew, there are 6 different chairs in here, you can't pick one of them?" Mom asked.

"No, I like lying on the floor, it is cool down here." I answered her, not tearing my eyes away from the book.

"What are you reading?" Mom asked sitting next to me.

"Nothing important, I saw this on the shelve and decided to look through it." I answered her.

"Quidditch? Matt, this isn't like you to be reading about this, maybe a good book on vampires but Quidditch?" Mom began rambling.

"I want to know what Summer and Dad are talking about at the dinner table when they are in a discussion about Quidditch." I admitted.

"Well in a couple of days the discussion will be all about you." Mom said.

"Mom, I am turning 14." I tried to get across.

"Yes, I am aware it is your birthday soon, and your father's is coming up too. So, how about a trip to Diagon Alley?" Mom asked.

"Sure, I am pretty bored anyways. Quidditch is way to brutal. I don't know how you allowed Summer to play it." I admitted.

"I didn't, you Dad thought it would be the best thing for her to do." Mom answered. "Enough talk, let's get going."

**Well that's my first chapter. Tell me if you like it guys! Review!**


	2. Birthdays

**A/N: If you are a TRUE Harry Potter fan, then you will spot something in this chapter and leave it in your review. The first two to spot it gets smalla part in the book.**

**The Third Book in the Mr. and Mrs. Potter Trilogy**

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Chapter 2: Birthdays**

**Matthew POV**

I woke up bright and early on July 23rd to see the sun crawling through my room. My room was painted a dark blue with a black border on the top and bottom for Ravenclaw. My laptop was lying on the small desk in the corner of my room. On the father side of my room there were two small chairs and around them all my spellbooks, quills and inkbottles were spread around.

I pulled the blankets off my body and made my way to the end of my bed where there were four owls on the end of my bed, all with a present attached to it's leg. The first was a black owl from my best mate Jake. I unwrapped his present to find a mixture of sweets from Honeydukes and a bunch of stuff of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

The second was a regular brown barn owl. I took the package off its leg and recognized the familiar handwriting belonging to Hagrid. He had sent me a birthday cake an about a dozen of his rock cookies. The third was from my godparents, Lavender and Ron Weasley. Lavender sent some of her famous pies and Ron had sent a copy of 'The Fall of the Dark Lord.' A note was attached to it saying he might find it interesting for me to read.

The last was a beautiful snowy owl that had a black beak and black claws. It was almost as beautiful as it's owner, my other friend Michele. Inside her package were two books; one was Defensive Magic and How To Practice It. Another was Transfiguration: The Noble Art. Two books I had had my eye on. There was also a note from her.

_'Dear Matt,_

_Hope you have a Happy Birthday. I'm writing also because I haven't gotten a letter from you all summer and I hope you are okay. Hopefully we'll see each other at Diagon Alley before school starts. I'm worried about you, please write back soon._

_Love, Michele'_

Well let me just say I have written letters, I just never sent any of them out. The truth was I had written 8 letters but never sent any of them out with Hedwig. I think the only thing I could do was write her letters. Every time I tried to do my homework I kept on thinking about her smile. Every time I opened a book I kept on thinking about the way she would bite her bottom lip when she knew something was wrong.

Maybe I should talk to Dad about this, it would be kind of an awkward thing if I went up to my Mom and said 'Mom, I like this girl at school and she is driving me crazy. I keep seeing this sparkle in her eye and it makes me fall just harder for her.' Yeah, I can totally picture that conversation.

With my Dad on the other hand, well, Dad and I haven't really had some good one on one talks. If there ever were, it would be how I should be more like him. Most of the time I just went to Mom with my problems but this one was different.

I grabbed my blue bathrobe and threw it on as I made my way down the stairs towards the kitchen.

I was greeted with bright colored confetti and a banner that read 'Happy Birthday Matt!' across the Kitchen wall. My Mom was working on breakfast while my Dad and Summer were sitting at the table. My Dad was sipping his coffee while Summer was flipping through her latest copy of Witch Weekly.

"Happy Birthday Matt." Mom greeted me as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Thanks Mom." I said as I walked past the kitchen and into the dining room. I took a seat opposite of Summer and next to my father.

"Dad, what do you think about the Quidditch League splitting into two? I mean one for guys and another for girls?" Summer asked.

"I think if we do that we will be turning into Muggles." Dad said not even looking at her. He continued to read the Daily Prophet.

Summer grabbed her magazine and left the room. She muttered something about 'I've got better things to do' and disappeared out of sight. I checked behind me and saw Mom had left the kitchen and it was only Dad and I.

"Um, Dad." I began.

"Yeah Matt?" he asked dropping the Daily Prophet.

"Well, I need to ask you about, well, girl stuff." I began.

Dad placed the newspaper aside and looked straight at me. "What kind of girl stuff, you don't need the, talk, right?" Dad asked.

"God no, I mean, there's this girl." I began.

"What's her name?" Dad butted in.

"Michele, and the weirdest thing it, that I can't stop thinking about her and every time I try to read a book or do my homework, I keep thinking about her smile and the way she does little stuff and the way she acts." I went on.

"I need to ask you one thing though." Dad spoke up. "Do you see a sparkle in her eye?"

"Yeah why?"

"Son, I believe I should inform you about the sparkle. See Ron had to tell me what it meant and your Godmother told your mom what it meant."

"Wait, you mean everyone can see them?" I butted in.

"Well no. You see a sparkle in the person's eye when you and her are meant for each other." Dad explained.

"Well that makes sense I mean I can't stop thinking about her."

"That's the same way I felt about your mother. See I always see a sparkle in her eye even though you can't." Dad pointed out.

"Yeah I get it but what do I do?" I asked.

"Well there is only one thing to do, you have to tell her. You and Michele are meant for one another, like your Mom and I are meant for each other. But this is late. Mom saw it in me her first year, of course she didn't know what it meant of course till her seventh." Dad went on.

"Yeah Dad, I get the picture. I gotta go. And thanks."

"Don't mention it. And do me a favor and don't tell Summer about this. I don't want to be the one to explain this to her. That's your mother's job to do." Dad said before I left.

"As long as you don't tell mum I fancy a girl."

_"Deal."_

* * *

**Harry POV**

I woke up late on the morning of the 31st. I reached my arm out to the left and felt around the empty sheets. I shot up and saw Hermione had already left our bedroom. This wasn't like her, usually she would wake me up and kiss me good morning before she went off and took a shower. I changed into decent clothes before I headed down stairs. Although it wasn't before long, when I was on the second landing when Hermione came into view. She was carrying a tray of pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice.

"Shoot, you weren't suppose to have woken up until I got up there." Hermione said.

"It is perfect all the same." I replied.

"Well Happy Birthday darling, Matthew and Summer are at the Weasley's with Ron and Lavender and their kids." Hermione answered coming up to my level.

"Marvelous, so let's head up and eat?" I asked.

"All what I planned." Hermione said leading me up to our bedroom on the third landing. This floor was different from any of the others. The kids were not allowed to come up here because once you reached the last step you were in Hermione and mine's bedroom. There was another door to the side were our bathroom was but the floor was just as big as the second.

* * *

Later on that day I showered, put some of my best clothes on and that evening I found myself in the backyard sitting under the stars and moon enjoying dinner with 'Mione. She was wearing one of her usual stunning dresses.

"18 years later and you are still as beautiful as the day I married you." I broke the silence between us.

"17." Hermione almost whispered.

"Has it been that long?" I covered up.

"You better be lucky it's your birthday, or else I would have to hex you my darling." Hermione teased me.

"Yes, and dinner has been excellent. I cannot think of anything else I would rather be doing right now then enjoy a firewhisky with my wife." I exclaimed.

"Well Happy Birthday once again Harry." Hermione toasted.

"Thank you, once again." I smiled.

"Anyways, your present it in the sitting room downstairs, when you feel like opening it." Hermione said taking a sip of her drink.

"You couldn't of brought it out here?" I asked.

"No way, it's way too heavy." Hermione winked at me.

"Okay, now I got to go and see this." I said placing my drink down on the table and standing up. Hermione followed me as I entered the house and walked through the hallway and into the sitting room by the front door.

The moment I walked in I was stunned. The old grandfather clock we had was gone replaced by another clock. I have only seen one other like it. It had four hands and they all turned to 'Home.' Each hand had a face and the names of the person 'Harry' 'Hermione' 'Matthew' 'Summer'.

"Mrs. Weasley told me where I could get one. I knew you always wanted one after I had Matthew." Hermione spoke up from behind me. I turned and saw her leaning against the doorway. I walked up and placed my hand on the oak wood. "Do you like it?" she asked.

I turned and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and bent down to kiss her soft lips.

"I take that as a yes?" Hermione said as soon as I pulled apart.

All I could do was smile.

**Now, a little message to allmy reviewers, which should encourage you all to review!**

**rodrigo: awww, that's a sweet thing to say, seeing as how you actually read You're the One That I Want. Thanks for the review and I hope you loved this chapter. **

**LilahLee: Hehehehehehe. I like it too! XD!**

**harryhermione4ever: It is a great sequel for a sequel isn't it? **

**HelloKitty14: You better not promise it, or else I might have to hold you to it! Anyways, how could I not dedicate this to you, your the one who inspired me to even wirte this. Without you, I would be releasing my new story, which I think will be awesome. I have been having a lot of Harry Hermione story ideas lately, dunno if they will come out of my head though.**

**pumpkinpie4ever: Well that's odd. I mean I look like my dad but my sister is just plain weird!**

**Paxton V. French: Of course I am not going to stop there, if I did what kind of person would I be?**

**HarmonyRonita: it's perfect? I hope thats what you were trying to say, THANK YOU!**

**me: Okay, I may not be the best in grammer, but go lecture someone else. I've gotten enough of these comments to fill the Rose Bowl up with. **

**HERES A LESSON FOR EVERYONE! If you want to be a smart ass and say, 'Oh you did this and that wrong' I have one thing to tell you. I am not perfect, I am not God who decided to write a Harry Potter fanfiction. I am sick of people giving me grammer lessons as if I don't get enough with school. Why don't you write your own stuff and let me do my own stuff.**


	3. The Triwizard Tournament

**A/N: YAY! 12 reviews and only 2 chapters, you guys are awesome! I love all you guys so much, thanks to you all who review. AND….**

**I have an important announcement. I am in the process of putting together an ALTERNATE ENDING for The Price of Love. I originally wrote this Alternate Ending first but then the actual ending sounded much better. So if you are a reader of The Price of Love then you will enjoy that.**

**A message to my reviewers…**

**FairyWings101: I hope you enjoy your character very much. I didn't see your name under a review for the first chapter but then you could have reviewed after I sent the document into Fanfiction.**

**HelloKitty14: You also have a part in this story, but we won't meet you until probably chapter 4. Keep reviewing though!**

**I will get to the rest of you guys at the end of the chapter. So on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Chapter 3: The Triwizard Tournament**

**Summer POV**

"Okay Dad, I'll be sure to write to you if anything comes up." I said as we made our way onto Platform 9 ¾.

Dad took my shoulder and looked down at me. "Now you have the cloak right?" Dad whispered in my ear.

"Yes Dad, and the map." I answered him back.

"Good girl, your mom and I will try and see you play some Quidditch this year." Dad replied.

"I'll be looking forward to it." I said as I took off towards the train.

"Bye Summer! Bye Matt!" I heard my parent's call out to us as we both boarded the train. Matthew ran off to a girl that had dark brown eyes and black hair from his own house. I passed by the King and Queen compartment, trying to look for Andrew, as the train began its course.

"Sum!" I heard from behind me.

I turned and saw the boy with bright red hair and light blue eyes running towards me. I smiled as Andrew wrapped his arms around my waist and gently kissed my lips. "It's so good to see you too." I said as he pulled apart from me.

"Common, I got us a compartment near the front." Andrew replied.

Andrew took my hand and led me through the kids as we found an apartment near the front of the train. There was no one else inside expect for a tall lanky boy with dark hair and deep blue eyes. "Hey Summer."

"Hi Jake." I said hugging my old friend. Jake was in his sixth year with me.

I sat down opposite of Jake and next to Andrew. "So, do your parent's know yet?" Andrew asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Do Harry and Hermione know that we are dating yet?" Andrew repeated.

"Well, um, no. I can't Andrew, do you know what my Dad will do to you if he finds out that I am dating the son of his Best Friend?" I asked.

"Sum, he is going to find out sooner or later."

* * *

**Harry POV**

"'Mione I need to get to the office, ASAP. I'll talk to you later?" I asked still on the platform.

"Sure thing." Hermione kissed my lips softly as I apparated to my desk as Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic.

"POTTER!" came a roar from behind me. I looked back and saw Kelly Thompson standing there.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Look, I need you to finish this paperwork out. You've been gone for so long, you haven't even heard the good news." She began.

"Okay, what's it for?" I asked taking it from her grasp.

I looked at the title and found myself wishing that I would have known sooner.

Summer POV

"YOUR MUM FOUND OUT?" I shrieked.

"Yes, but she said she wouldn't tell Dad. She found one of your letters." Andrew admitted.

"Andrew, this is bad enough. I mean soon I am going to be the only one at Hogwarts, this is your last year Andy."

"You call me that again." Andrew teased me.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Then I noticed something was wrong. "Andrew, where's your captains badge, you're not off the team are you?" I asked.

"There's no Quidditch this year." Andrew exclaimed.

* * *

**Harry POV**

"**THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**!" I shouted.

"Why what's wrong?" Kelly asked.

"Do you know how much my kid is like me? I mean she is going to be first in line to put her name in that goblet! THIS IS AWESOME!" I exclaimed.

"You mean, Summer Potter?" Kelly asked.

"Of course, my youngest is too young to do this." I replied. I ignored her and went back into my office and filled the rest of the paper work until it hit me.

Summer actually did have a very good chance at making Hogwarts Champion.

_But Hermione was going to be furious._

* * *

**Summer POV**

"What's the Triwizard Tournament?" I asked Andrew.

"You mean, your Dad, who is the Head Auror didn't tell you about it?" Jake asked.

"Well my Dad actually hasn't been in his office for like a week until today, he's probably going to find out soon enough." I replied.

"Your Dad is the last known person to win the Triwizard Tournament!" Jake exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your Dad won the tournament when he was in his fourth year in Hogwarts, you mean he never told you?" Andrew answered.

"I never knew anything about this, I am so entering. You should enter with me Andrew, then whoever makes it can cheer their girlfriend on." I cheered up.

"No way Summer, I don't want you to enter, the last time they had it someone died." Andrew said.

"What are you my Mum, I am so going to be just like my father and enter." I went on.

"Summer please listen to me." Andrew said turning to face me. He took both of my hand and put them together with his. "I don't want you get hurt over this. Your Dad got beat up better bad too you know."

"A little pain never hurt anyone."

"But I don't want you to go through it." Andrew went on.

"Why?" I snapped.

"**BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE YOU**!" Andrew shouted.

I was taken back. I knew that when Andrew asked me out last year he was taking a risk losing his popularity for dating a girl younger than him but he still did and I knew that he really cared about me, but this? "Andy,"

"No, don't Summer. Look I know you want to be a Quidditch Player for the rest of your life and fulfill your so called destiny as the daughter of the great Harry Potter but you don't have to do this." Andrew cut me off.

"Look Andy, this isn't about my Dad. This is about me. I want to do this, I just want you to support me." I answered. "Please. Look I'm a big girl and I can take of myself. Although I am flattered,"

"I know, I just can't think of what I would do to myself if something happened to you. I knew you would want to do this." Andrew cutted in again.

"I want, to do this. Please tell me that you won't be mad."

"I won't. I'll support you if you make it."

"Please, with these genes I am bound to get in." I teased him.

"Aww, your guys are so cute. It is almost sickening." Jake spoke up.

"Well, it isn't as disgusting as me trying to win Princess." I commented.

"What?" Andrew almost shouted.

"Your going for Princess?" Jake asked.

"Dad wants me to, for Mum." I answered.

"But I am in a different year." Andrew went.

"_AND?_ Norbert, the King this year's girlfriend didn't make Queen. I promised I would go for it. Jake you should try too." I remarked.

"Why me?" Jake asked.

"Because you have a shot at winning, they way we both can win and have the awesome dormitories to ourselves next year." I snapped back.

"Don't remind me that my baby is going to be here next year while I have to go and live on my own." Andrew said wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Well, you can start a life for me outside of school. I don't want to have to live in Potter's Palace for the rest of my life." I said leaning up against his chest.

Andrew didn't answer back. I placed my ear over his chest and enjoyed the sound of his breath moving in and out of him as the train moved closer and closer to home.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

"**HOGWARTS IS DOING WHAT**?" I screamed when Harry told me the news.

"I only found out today." Harry tried.

"IF I WOULD HAVE KNOWN I NEVER WOULD HAVE SENT SUMMER TO SCHOOL THIS YEAR. YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE LOVES TO BE JUST LIKE YOU. SHE'LL BE THE FIRST ONE TO PUT HER NAME IN. ONCE THATGOBLET READS POTTER, IT IS ALL OVER WITH. WE MIGHT AS WELL GO BUY HER GRAVESIGHT WHILE WE HAVE A HEAD START!" I yelled.

"Well it's not like you can stop her." Harry remarked.

"Oh I certainly will. I am not going to let my only daughter end up like Ginny Weasley!" I screamed at him.

"'Mione she's a Potter, it's in her blood." Harry said resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Exactly, it's in _YOUR_ blood, what about mine? She was suppose to find a nice boy and become Princess this year but instead, she going to avoid dragons and snakes, all thanks to you." I shouted. I stomped up the stairs and slammed the bedroom hatch shut.

I pulled my quill and ink out and began writing a long stern letter to Summer. It was only when I got to threatening her to breaking her broomstick in half is when it finally hit me. She's my daughter. I want her to be happy. I ripped the letter in half and threw it in the wastebasket. I made my way back down the stairs and saw Harry sitting in the kitchen with an empty cup in front of him.

"I can't do it." I admitted.

"I knew you would come around." Harry responded standing up and wrapping his arms around me.

"I mean I want her to be happy but yet I want her to show some of myself." I said in his shoulder.

"I know, I was actually really happy when Matthew came to me yesterday." Harry whispered.

"For what?" I asked looking up at him.

"Girl problems. He already see's a sparkle." Harry replied.

"My little boy is growing up." I said back into his shoulder.

I may not have control of Summer or Matthew's lives, but I knew where they were going. I guess it was motherly instinct. I could tell Summer wanted to be a professional Quidditch player and Matthew wanted to be the next Minister of Magic. He is always focused on politics; I always wondered where he got it.

* * *

**Summer POV**

"This year, Hogwarts is going to host the Triwizard Tournament. Now I must warn that to all the students who wish to par take in the event, injuries are most likely to come to you and that there has been a history of numerous deaths in this event. But the Minister thinks it is a wonderful idea to bring the tradition back again." Headmistress McGonagall went on.

I could feel Andrew's hand squeeze mine from under the table. As McGonagall went on I ignored her and looked over back at him. "Are you going to try to get in?" I asked.

"I've been thinking about it. I mean a thousand galleons seems great for us to start off a family of our own." Andrew said into my ear.

"Stop teasing me, are you or aren't you?" I asked.

"I'll try, so even if for some miracle I do make it, then you can be my little cheerleader." Andrew said smiling down at me.

"Hey, if you make it I will even wear a little short skirt to all the tasks and help you research all of them." I teased him.

"Honestly?" Andrew asked.

"Sure, why not. But what are you going to do for me?" I asked.

"I dunno, I plan some very romantic date for our anniversary in October." Andrew answered.

"Your already suppose to plan a very romantic date anyways." I snapped.

"But this time I'll see if I can get permission to take you down to Hogsmeade." Andrew commented.

"Only students in there 6th or 7th year may enter the tournament. Now 1 champion will be chosen from each school. The tournament will be held here and due to this there will be no Quidditch Season this year. The students from Beauxbatons and Drumstrang will be arriving on the evening night before Halloween, the Goblet of Fire will then be placed for any student who wishes to enter in the Great Hall."

"Also to the sixth and seventh years, the Winter Ball WILL be held this year. There will be a different system though. Instead of reading the first nominee's for each house there will be TWO nominees and then at the Yule Ball, the final nominee's will be announced, now the nominee's are…

From Slytherin, the boys are Marc Kinsley and George Yoo. The Girls are Jill Thomas and Terry Dreadwood.

From Hufflepuff, the boys are Sam Fredrick and Daniel Waster. The girls are Marisa Harper and Caitlin Cohen.

From Ravenclaw, the boys are James Hackle and Barry Notting. The girls are Lindsay Diane and Melinda Berry.

And from Gryffindor, the boys are Jake Esperanza and Paul Cooper. The girls are Georgia Gibson and Summer Potter."

"Well Sum, it looks like it between us and the Gibson couple." Jake spoke up.

"Mum will be proud." I whispered back.

"Oh imagine my babe become princess." Andrew said before hugging me tightly, this year was looking surprising after all.

**You should all bow down to me. I mean I should be working on my summer projects for my honor classes but no, I had to write this. I was torturing myself by holding back but here...**

**Setoglomper: Oh beileve me, the good only got gooder, if that is even a word. Nice to here back from you. Hope you check out Sixteen Candles! I like it. **

**lucyrocks73: 2 reivews! YAY! and YAY! you got it right, I know I can always count on my Daniel Radcliffe fan, so yes you get the part in the story. In your next reviewI will need your E-Mail so I can get all the details I need. ttyl!**

**pumpkinpie4ever: School does suck, especially if you get the kind of teachers (like mine) who give your summer projects, I'm in Southern Cali so I don't start till September 7th, anyways ttly. **

**Beth5572: No, no, no, no Thank YOU!**

**skyfire2459: All I have to say is that you are a brave soul. Although I am thrilled to see you liked that story, I just hate it because of all the grammar errors I used to make, even though I still do make some from time to time. gasp And you cried when I cried, I mean that's touching. I am going to have a flashback of the final battle with Voldemort soon, I hope. Anyways I loved your review and I can't wait until your next. **

**harryhermione4ever: ah thanks, really I don't know what to say. **

**rodrigo: Thanks a bunch. I hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to reveal my genius work and here it is. I'm looking forward to your next reivew (and the next one for the O.C. I'm updating that too!)**

**HAM005: Nope, I would never be mad at a reviewer as faithful as you. If you did do it I think I just shrugged it off. And about that sparkle thing, well I don't think it is true, but IF YOU DO SEE A SPARKLE, that would be pretty cool. I mean I saw one in my ex-boyfriend's eye and from time to time I still see it, I though I would put that in Harry Potter world, but no, it ain't true. **

**Please click on your friend (the buttom) below. **


	4. Busted

**A/N: Too many reviews to stop now. Must, keep, going.**

**Oh and by the way for some of you people who didn't catch on, Andrew IS Ron's son. Ron is married to Lavender Brown or as see is now known as Lavender Weasley.**

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Chapter 4: Busted**

* * *

**Summer POV**

The day before Halloween the entire school was outside waiting for the arrival of the 2 other schools. All except for Andrew and I. Andrew had flown me up to the rooftops of the school. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon as Andrew and I celebrated being a couple for a year now. I leaned back against his chest as I watched all the little stars appear over the school.

"Aren't we going to get in trouble?" I asked.

"No, I arranged it all out Sum, don't worry." Andrew said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

We could both here the students and the staff below welcoming the new guests to the castle. "Sum." Andrew broke the silence between us.

"Yes?" I asked. Andrew moved away from me and turned to face me.

"Happy anniversary." He said as he reached into his robes. He pulled a small box out and popped it open. Inside was a silver ring. Andrew pulled it out of the box.

"Oh Andy." I breathed.

"It's a promise ring. The promise is, that I will keep on loving you." Andrew said as he slipped it onto my left ring finger. I looked over it and on it was engraved 'Andrew and Summer'.

"Andy it's beautiful." I said.

"I knew you would like it." Andrew smiled at me.

"I love it." I said right before I leaned up and kissed him.

"I hope that's not all I'm getting." Andrew smiled.

"No." I teased him as I dug through my robes and pulled out a small glass case and handed it to him. Inside you could see a golden ring with a smooth flat black surface on the top of it. Andrew opened it up himself.

"What is it?" He asked.

I pulled the ring out of its case. "It's an Emo-Teller. See watch." I pulled my wand out from under my robed and placed it on the smooth surface. "Summer Potter." I spoke clearly. A small light lit up and then decreased. I pulled my wand away and there was a small head of me there. Underneath my head, it read _'Overjoyed.'_

Andrew slipped it on his finger and stared at it for a while. "Do you like it?" I asked.

"It's, perfect." Andrew whispered.

* * *

**Matthew POV**

"So do you think you'll sister will enter?" Michele asked.

"Probably knowing her." I responded.

I walked into the Great Hall and came face to face with the person I had left over a month ago. "Dad?"

My Dad was sitting up in at the professor's table in conversation with Professor Gibson. "What's he doing here?" Michele asked.

"Dunno." I responded. Michele and I made our way to the Gryffindor table. I looked up and down and saw Summer and her boyfriend aren't here. The feast began and the other school got situated with other houses.

"Excuze moi, may ve please sit here?" I heard a voice next to me. I looked up and saw a very pretty girl that must have been from Beauxbatons.

"Uh, sure." I muttered. She and about 4 of her friends sat down there. They chatted in French while Michele and I just ignored them.

"I'm sorry, my name is Samantha." The girl spoke up.

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

"Arr you going to enter thee tournament?" Samantha asked.

"No, are you?" I answered.

"Ef course, I did not come all thee way here from France to not enter." Samantha went on and on about how she was very happy to be here and that she was looking forward to the tournament.

Then the main event happened. Summer and Andrew came in through the doors last hand in hand. That wasn't the best of it, Dad looked furious. The minute Summer saw him she literally dropped her jaw. From one minute she was happy and smiling and the next she was speechless. Michele and I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**Harry POV**

"Dating? You're dating?" I asked furious.

"Dad, please don't be mad." Summer pleaded. It was after the opening feast. The other schools went back to their places and Matthew, Andrew and Summer were all out here with me.

"How can I not be? I mean you're my best friends son, he's practically your brother Summer." I almost screamed.

"No he's not. He is my boyfriend Dad and I want you to accept that." Summer went on.

"I'm not going to accept it on the dot, how come you didn't tell me sooner?" I asked.

"Because I knew you would act like this. See this is the problem Dad. You let me play Quidditch, and now the Tournament that's going on, but you won't even let me date." Summer pointed out.

"I let you play Quidditch because it would be good for you. And who says you are entering this?" I asked.

"This." Summer pulled out a small piece of parchment out of her robes. On it in black ink read 'Summer Potter, Hogwarts.' Summer pushed me aside and walked past the age line and placed the piece of paper in the goblet.

"Who says your getting picked?" I asked.

"Dad, I'm your daughter. You know I have a better chance than anyone in the entire castle to win this thing." Summer said.

"This isn't the point, you're dating him. Fine. What do I care." I said and stormed out of the castle and off the grounds. I apparated straight to Potters Palace and ignored the calls from Hermione.

"What's wrong with you?' Hermione asked.

"Summer." I muttered as I forced myself to sit down in a seat.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Her and Andrew are dating." I almost whispered.

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS?_ This is great Harry, I mean think about it. If they get married then Lavender and I will practically be related. And the means that Ron and you will be Brother-in-laws." Hermione squealed.

"Summer is a nominee for Princess." I also muttered.

"But Andrew is older than her." Hermione spoke up.

"My point exactly, she should be dating someone her own age. And did you know they've been dating for a year? She's wearing a **PROMISE RING**!" I shouted.

"What's a promise ring?" I asked.

"It means that Andrew promises to always love Summer." I muttered.

"Oh, that's so sweet. How come you never did that with me?" Hermione snapped.

"You have the Emo-Teller. And speaking of Emo-Teller, Summer got Andrew one." I laughed at it.

"Like yours." Hermione sat down next to me and held my hand caressing over the ring. It had Hermione's, Summer's, Matthew's, Ron's, and my emotions on it. "Look I know she is your little girl, but she's growing up, she's in love. Remember when you were that young and you and I started dating?" Hermione asked.

I could only nod my head in response. "She's not your little girl anymore. Even though I know you want her to be. Do you know how long it took for my father to warm up to you?" Hermione asked. "Our wedding day. I know what your thinking, but let me make a suggestion, instead of banning her from everything, let her be happy, because that's what I know you want her to do."

_For once, I understood.

* * *

_

**Matthew POV**

"Dad totally hates you." I muttered to Andrew.

"Tell me something I don't know." Andrew muttered.

"Let's just let him cool off overnight, he'll be back here tomorrow for the ceremony that announces the champions." Summer spoke up.

"And the Princes and Princesses. Do you think you have a chance Summer?" I pointed out.

"I hope so, because it would be so humiliating to lose to Georgia Gibson." Summer replied. "But what about your romantic life? What about what's her face?"

"Michele, were just friends." I answered.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that you like her." Summer pointed out.

"I know I do, but I don't know how to break it to her." I explained.

"Well, don't worry about it kid, it'll come to you, like how I asked your sister out." Andrew spoke up.

"Oh I remember that, 'Summer, can I talk to you for a minute?"" Summer imitated Andrew's low voice.

"Sure thing?'" Andrew imitated Summer this time.

"Summer I need to tell you something but I am not sure how to say it?'"

"'Maybe the best way to say it is to just speak you mind.'"

_Flashback!_

_**Andrew POV**_

_"Look Summer, I really, really like you." The night was cold but due to the Quidditch game earlier, my body was hot. The sun had set a while ago and the Moon and stars where the only thing that gave light to the grounds. Especially Summer's eyes. They were like a glowing green under the moonlight with the beautiful sparkle in the corner._

_"Well, I like you too Andrew." Summer almost whispered looking down at the grass on the ground. "But I was afraid to say anything."_

_"Then don't." And with that I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around her perfect waist. Her hand shot up and her eyes looked directly into mine. Her face illuminated in the moonlight. I bent my head down as our lips met each other's for the first time._

**Okie Dokie, this goes to all the reviewers out there,**

**krystallia: You can imagine how long it took me to think that one up. Like 4 seconds dude. Thanks. **

**HelloKitty14: I hope you like the character I made just for you. I thought that you would also like that ****little flashback thingy I made just for you. So yeah. **

**harryhermione4ever: I'm born a writer! tear tear That means a lot to me, thank you so much. **

**lucyrocks73: E mailed ya, and I got it all figured out, but you will have to wait somewhat until everyone discovers who you are. And yes, I know I rock so bad it makes my ears hurt. **

**skyfire2459: Champions are released next chapter. Who's it going to be? duh. duh. duh. Thanks for the review again. **

**FairyWings101: I hope you still like her, I mean you, I mean her, I mean you, oh forget it. I can't wait until I can start writing the tasks. Oh its going to be so awesome.**

**rodrigo: So, be honest, did you have fun reading about Harry flip out? I mean I made Hermione flip out and I thought it was Harry's turn to have a hissy fit. **

**HAM005: That's creepy, I don't want demons in my blender. But I would be totally honored if you printed my story out. I gasped and almost dies of shock when I read that. I'm honored, really I am. **

**Review buttom below is calling to you, can you hear him? He's saying 'Click Me.' **


	5. This is Halloween

**A/N: It's official. Band camp has started for me. 80 hours of drills, marching, and pure torture! But I live it; I mean 7 people threw up so far. I hope I'm not next. Nobody wants to see the Blueberry Bagels I eat in the morning.**

**So here it is, the next chapter.**

* * *

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Chapter 5: This is Halloween**

**Summer POV**

Halloween was upon the castle. The dance was canceled and we weren't allowed to wear costumes. "They have to take away all the fun don't they?" Andrew asked.

We were both on our way down to the feast to see the announcement of the final Prince and Princess nominee's and the champions from each school. "I would have voted for you and Jake but apparently, only your grade gets to vote." Andrew began again. My robes were dragging behind me and I made sure that I looked my best tonight. I wanted to look flawless as the nominee's were called.

"Summer! There you are!" I heard from far away. I looked down the final steps and saw my father rushing towards me.

"Oh great." I whispered under my breath. "Hello father." I greeted him, as he got closer to me.

"I wanted to wish you good luck before the ceremony begins." Dad began.

My eyes grew a bit wider. "You what? What happened to that entire argument we had the other day?"

"What argument?" Dad looked at me forgetting the entire thing.

"Whatever, we better get down there before it begins." I said leading Andrew and my father to the Great Hall. Floating pumpkins bobbed up and down overhead. My Dad made his way up to the staff table and sat down next to Hagrid. Andrew and I sat down next to a couple of girls from Beauxbatons that decided to sit at our table.

"Don't worry." Andrew spoke up at the food began to appear.

"What?" I asked.

"Your worried, I can tell. Summer you've gotten the best chance out of everyone at this entire school. Your in for sure." Andrew explained.

"I know, but I can't imagine rooting on for anyone else and not being able to attend." I muttered.

The feast was excellent as everyone pigged out on sweets and chocolates. It was only when Professor McGonagall stood up when everyone became silent. "Before we all begin announcing the champions, Hogwarts has another matter on its hands. The Prince and Princess nominee's." she began.

"Oh great." I said sitting up again. "I will never hear the end of it from my father if I am chosen."

"First, the Prince's. Ravenclaw, James Hackle." About half of the Ravenclaw table cheered and I saw James being tapped on the back from a friend. "Hufflepuff, Daniel Waster." The same thing happened over at the Hufflepuff table. "Slytherin, Marc Kinsley."

"George didn't stand a chance." Andrew whispered to me. I nodded my head to him as it went on.

"If Jake makes it I know I'll be the Princess nominee." I replied back.

"And for Gryffindor, Jake Esperanza." I began clapping as Jake sitting in front of me began to turn bright red.

"And for the Princesses, Ravenclaw, Lindsay Diane." Lindsay smiled over at her table and showed off her perfect teeth. "Hufflepuff, Caitlin Cohen." The Hufflepuff table roared with cheering. Finally the pressure was hitting me. I had to get the nominee, it was for mum. I barely showed that I was her daughter; this was to make it up. "Slytherin, Terry Dreadwood."

I felt Andrew's hand squeeze my hand as Professor McGonagall went on. "And finally for Gryffindor, Summer Potter."

I took a sigh of relief. I felt a glare come from Georgia but I didn't care. The easy part of out of the way.

"Now I will introduce to you, the other judges for the Triwizard Tournament. As head of the department of Magical Games and Sports I present Mrs. Cho Chang." A pretty woman who was sitting on the other side of my Dad stood up. "And Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic, I present my other former student, Mr. Harry Potter."

My dad stood up and the whole Great Hall erupted with applause and cheering. Even my Dad had to cover his ears to drain the sound out.

"Now, the Goblet please." Mr. Flinch brought the Goblet still ablaze up to the front and placed it in front of McGonagall. She waved her hand at it and the once blue flame turned white. A small piece of paper rose form the Goblet and McGonagall took it.

"The champion from Drumstrang will be James Keller." I could hear the Drumstrang school cheer him on as James made his way up to the front. He went through a door behind the teachers' tables.

Another paper came up and McGonagall picked it up again. "The champion from Beauxbatons Academy will be Samantha Estes." The girl that was sitting next to me rose and waved as she made her way to the front.

"This is it." I breathed.

The last small piece came out of the fire. As McGonagall picked it up the flame turned back to blue. She read the name to herself and sighed. "Well, the champion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding will be Summer Potter."

A huge grin came over my face as the Great Hall erupted as it had done for my Dad. Andrew had to push me so I would stand up. I stood and saw the smile on my Father's face. He was proud of me, maybe even prouder than when I got on the Quidditch team. I walked up and went to the back room with the rest of the champions.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I was sitting down in the kitchen drinking warm tea. Harry was due back from Hogwarts any minute.

The response from him had a multiple outcome.

**1**

_"Good news, Summer is Hogwarts Champion, AND she is up for Princess!"_

**2**

_"Summer didn't make champion, but she is a nominee for Princess in her house."_

**3**

_"Summer didn't get anything. It's a shame."_

**4**

_"Summer made the champion! Oh but sorry, she's didn't get the Princess nominee 'Mione."_

To be all honest I was rooting for number 2. I didn't want my only daughter end up like Ginny Weasley did that cold and fateful night.

**FLASHBACK to The Price of Love!**

**Hermione POV**

_"You have only begun to experience my powers." Voldemort hissed. "Let me show you who I really am. Draco, please fetch our subject, I understand that you have kept it in a perfect condition."_

_"Yes my Lord." Draco replied. Malfoy exited the room but left the door open. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he opened another room across the way, which appeared to be another dungeon. He lit that room as well and disappeared into it. A few minutes later he reappeared, holding a person, whose face was hidden from me, yet again another hood hide the face._

_Draco made his way back into the room we were all in. Draco pushed the person to the floor in between us. Her hood came off and revealed bright red hair upon a dirty face, filled with soot and dirt. Her hands were filthy and she let out a moan of pain. She looked around the room and then finally laid eyes upon Harry and I._

_"Ginny?" Harry muttered._

_"Harry? Hermione? Is it you?" Ginny asked us, her voice was cracking._

_"Ginny, what are you doing here?" I asked._

_"Good, I am glad you have already met Miss Weasley." Voldemort hissed at us._

_"Hermione, Harry. I never meant for anything to happen. I just hated seeing you guys together last year. I never wanted it to go this far." Ginny begged._

_"Silence." Draco demanded._

_"Leave me alone." Ginny yelled back at him._

_"Miss Weasley, you shall be the first then." Voldemort smirked._

_Pure horror came over Ginny's face. Voldemort lift his wand and Ginny let out a piercing scream. She stepped back but already knew that there was nowhere to run. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted. A green flame shot out of the tip of his wand and hit Ginny straight in the heart._

_Ginny Weasley was dead before she hit the floor._

**End Flashback!**

A crack was heard from the living room as I made my way back to the living room. Harry was standing there with a smile on his face. "Great news." He began as he came up to me and gave me a hug.

"What?" I asked him as he pulled apart from me.

"Well first, Summer is a nominee for Princess."

I smiled. "Harry that's wonderful."

"She's also Hogwarts champion."

"What?" I snapped with the smile gone.

"There's nothing you can do anyway, she has to go through with the tournament. Soon it will be all over and then we'll have her back, she'll finish her seventh year. And then probably after that she and Andrew will live together."

Suddenly two more cracks came from the living room and Ron and Lavender Weasley were standing there.

"Congratulations, we just heard the good news." Lavender began.

"I knew she would make it, just like you mate." Ron went off.

"Well it will be another thing to look forward to." I smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked aloud.

"I was joking, like if Summer and Andrew ever got married." I smiled.

Suddenly Ron's neck tensed up and his face grew bright red. "But they're not even dating." Ron squealed.

My face dropped, as did Lavender's and Harry's. "He doesn't know yet." Lavender whispered.

"Don't you think it would be a good thing to tell him?" I asked aloud.

"Tell me what?" Ron spoke up.

"I didn't know that you guys knew, Andrew told me that Summer was suppose to tell you guys over the summer." Lavender responded.

"Tell them what?" Ron went on.

"Harry found out when he caught them at Hogwarts on their anniversary." I spoke back.

"Whose anniversary?" Ron still babbled.

"Ron, shut up for a minute here." Harry spoke up.

Ron's face became redder as he bit his lip. "Summer and Andrew have been dating for about a year now." Lavender spoke up.

Then Ron brightened his face up a bit more, it was in the shade of a dark cherry. "How did this happen?" He almost whispered.

"There teenagers." Harry tried.

Suddenly the room was filled with a pop. Standing next to Ron now was his very own father. He had now completely baled and was wearing regular black robes. "Good evening Mr. Weasley." I spoke up.

"Hello Hermione, Harry. I am glad to see you two are both here, it will make it easier for me." Mr. Weasley began.

"Easier for what?" Ron asked.

"Well of course you both would be over here," Mr. Weasley went on without looking at Ron. "Summer's Hogwarts champion. Just like her old man! Congratulations."

"Mr. Weasley, I know there is a reason why you came over here, and not just to celebrate that Summer is in the Triwizard Tournament." Harry said calmly.

"Well, alright then. It's Molly." Mr. Weasley began looking down at his shoes.

"What about Mum, is she all right?" Ron pestered.

Mr. Weasley became silent all of a sudden and still didn't look up from the ground. The room was silent and we could hear him starting to breath faster. "No, she's not all right." Mr. Weasley spoke up with a lump in his voice.

"What's wrong Arthur?" Lavender asked.

Mr. Weasley looked up and we all could see the tears standing in his eyes as he whispered, _"She's dying"_

**I hoped you all liked the flashback I put in there. I was saving one, but I want to have another. So, fine here is the tribute to the reviewers!**

**HelloKitty14: sigh I am loved! By all the little people! lol jk. I sound like I just won a VMA last night. Oh, I have to make a point clear... THE KILLERS ROCK! HAHAHAHA! They totally kicked My Chemical Romance's boottay! Anyways, sorry to go off like that, thanks for the fabulous review!**

**Callista Rose: Tasks? Uh oh. No just kidding. I do have some pretty cool tasks set up, let's just say that one involves a very big, bird. No just kidding. But still, Kudos right back at you!**

**harryhermione4ever: I didn't think that either when I first started writing it. But it has so much bad grammar in it. I am so past that now. **

**rodrigo: Harry does deserve to have a hissy fit now doesn't he. Hate to keep these short but gotta. Looking forward to your review. **

**FairyWings101: YOU update soon! gosh. jk jk. luv ya!**

**HAM005: cries I am sooooooo honored. Dude, I practically passed out when I heard that. All I was thinking is, omgosh, omgosh, omgosh, omgosh! I have FANS! Just what I always wanted! smilies I wonder if anyone else printed my story out? hmmmm. Well, I mustn't keep my fans waiting. Jk jk, Looking forward to you next review. **

**skyfire2459: Thank for the amazing reivew. Harry should totally win the Teen Choice Award for best Hissy fit over that one. Lol!**

**Okay well I'm done. Please Review!**


	6. Discovery

**A/N: Okay, I have said it in all my other stories. I am now leaving all my author notes at the end of the chapter, for many reasons. Way to many for me to recognize, but for one…. Sometimes (well most of the times) it takes me more than one day to finish a chapter so what I said in the beginning of the chapter doesn't apply to what's going on in my life right now.**

**Speaking of my life,**

**The guy I have been crushing on since last school year is FINALLY going out with me!**

**Okay, I'm done now.**

**His name is Patrick.**

* * *

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Chapter 6: Discovery**

**Summer POV**

When I entered the common room, my ears began ringing with cheer and applause. About everyone that was in Gryffindor house was there. I was patted on the back so many times I thought it was going to be so disordered. I saw Jake run up towards me. He had a small box under one arm and two glasses of butterbeer for him and I.

"I would just like the thank Merlin that's it a Gryffindor in this." Jake started looking at the crowd. Everyone cheered even louder.

"So, I have a present for her." Jake said revealing the box. He opened it up and I her some clanking inside. He pulled a small button and handed it to me. It was the Gryffindor lion and written on the badge was…

_'Support the Hogwarts Princess!'_

I had to smile. I still had a long short on winning the title of Princess but Hogwarts Champion was my title.

"In fact I have on for everyone!" Jake shouted as he picked a hand full of badges and threw them into the crowd.

"You're the best Jake." I said.

"That's what I am here for Princess." Jake teased me as he gave me a bow. But surprisingly, the rest of the Gryffindors bowed with him. I had to laugh to myself, what else was I suppose to do.

Later on that evening I found Andrew sitting in his favorite spot by the fire. He had one of the badges pinned to his shirt and was sipping his butterbeer. I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm nervous." I admitted. "The first task is only in about a month. And I still have no idea what it is I have to do."

"You mean they didn't give you a clue?" Andrew asked me.

"No, they just said to be there early." I responded.

"Maybe you should talk to your Dad, he probably knows what it is." Andrew replied.

"Do you really think my Dad is going to be that sneaky like that? He's Head Auror, he's not going to throw his position just to see his daughter win." I answered.

"Hey, you never know." Andrew protested.

"Still that was kind of odd that he got over the fact were going out so quickly." I admitted.

"Maybe he realized he was being to hard on you." Andrew said wrapping his arm around me.

* * *

**Harry POV**

"She's dying? From what?" I spoke up.

"I don't know, they don't know. Something is eating her from inside and they don't know what to do." Mr. Weasley said through his tears.

"Mum." Ron whispered. He was pale white. He didn't say another word, but turned and disapparated. Lavender didn't say anything but turned and followed her husband.

"Oh Ron, I have to go you two, take it easy." Mr. Weasley said before he left as well. I fell back on the couch. Hermione automatically sat down next to me. I felt her soft hand touch my shoulder as I just sat there empty.

"Harry?" she spoke up.

My mouth wouldn't move. I was barely breathing at this point.

"Harry." Hermione's voice grew more worried.

Yet my mouth wouldn't move. I didn't even want to say anything anyway. I pulled her hand off me and stood up.

"Harry, what's wrong with you?" Hermione demanded this time. I stopped in my path to the staircase.

"I would rather not talk right now." I managed to say.

"Harry, we need to talk." Hermione said. I didn't turn to look back at her.

"No, we don't." I said as I continued to go up the stairs and slammed the roof door shut.

* * *

**Summer POV**

Weeks went by as school went on and on. Nothing changed besides the fact that practically everyone student at Hogwarts was wearing one of my badges. Andrew and Jake began helping me with new curses and jinxes for the first task. McGonagall even offered to help me if I needed anything. The most I asked for was an empty classroom to practice in because the common room wasn't the best place to practice defending curses. She gave over a spare key to Gibson's classroom, although she wasn't too thrilled about it. She didn't even congratulate me. Everyone knew she had a grudge on me for getting the nominee for Princess instead of her own daughter. Everyone had expected Georgina to get it as well. I mean Professor Gibson and her husband were King and Queen at one point at this school. Georgina showed every gene that she was her mother's daughter. I on the other hand got everything from my Dad.

A week before the tournament I received an owl from my Dad.

"I told you that he would help you Summer." Andrew spoke up as Hedwig landed on the chair next to me in the Gryffindor common room, late at night.

I pulled the letter off her leg and patted her head for the journey. I tore it open eager to read what my father had to say.

_Summer,_

_As a tradition of, well cheating is the history of the Triwizard Tournament; it is my duty to let you know what is coming to you in the first task. But first off, the information I am letting you know, you must not let anyone else hear. After you read this, you'll probably need to burn the letter, even though I have made sure that no one else besides you can read this letter._

_On Saturday, you will not only be tested physically, but mentally as well. They're going to ask you questions on basic and also advance spells. How many you get right makes your challenge easier for you. The challenges are as easy from a Cornish pixie to a Dragon. I had to challenge a dragon on my first task, don't worry hun I am sure you will do fine._

_Make me proud,_

_Dad._

"A dragon?" You could easily tell there was worry in Andrew's voice.

"Andrew, the only way possible for me to face a dragon is if I don't answer a single question right. And like that is going to happen. You are talking to one of the few people who received an 'O' in her O.W.L.'s last year in Defense Against the Dark Arts." I explained.

"Yeah but your Dad had to battle an dragon. And you have his gene's, what if you end up facing one too?" Andrew asked.

"Are you trying to say I can't answer anything?" I snapped.

"But you're forgetting something, you have a little bit of your mother in you. Maybe that part can come out of you while your being questioned." Jake pointed out.

"Let's hope it does."

* * *

**Okay, I know it is a small chapter but I had to put this in. I mean I have been so busy over the past weeks. I am going to do this new thing where I start leaving a bit of my personal; well it's not really personal, life at the end of my chapter.**

**First, I have to shout out to the reviewers.**

**Slytherinfairy: Wow, liking and loving a story at the same time. Is that even possible?**

**Callista Rose: Hey, who says I am killing her? She's dying. Who's to say that she won't make some miraculous recovery?**

**I'm not telling: You know, if I had a nickel every time someone said they had the same name from some character in one of my stories, I would probably not be writing anymore.**

**HelloKitty14: Mr. Brightside? Common babe, your forgetting All These Things That I've Done and Change Your Mind, although not a lot of people like that one. I love it when Brandon goes "Were all the same, and Love is Blind. The sun is gone, before it shines." It gives me the chills every time I hear it. I love it so much, maybe as much as my artist.**

**Talon05: and more? And more?**

**Degrassirox: I shall never stop writing Harry Potter fanfiction as long as I have a review to back me up. But I liked that whole stalker analogy thing. That was pretty cool. In a creepy way I guess.**

**Lucyrocks73: Like I have said before, who says I am killing her. She's really old anyways. Okay, maybe I was being a bit brutal at that point but hey, what can I say, something tragic HAS to happen in the magical world of Harry Potter.**

**Padfoorrules3: Um…. Okay? Thank you?**

**Skyfire2549: band camp?…. shudders worst thing you can do during the summer. AND because my instructor is INSANE, I have to be after school on Tuesday's and Thursday's for 3 hours. Crazy man. I don't even have time to change out of my good school clothes.**

**Rodrigo: It was a good and a great chapter. How fortunate.**

**FairyWings101: Summer is an excellent person now isn't she? But I can't rag on you anymore because of this writer's block I had. Ok, I will explain more in a minute.**

**Attention all my lovely and fabulous reviewers. I have a very important announcement. I am going to explain to you all how I got my writer's block. But you have to read the whole story. It was the second week of Band Camp on Monday and my crush of MONTHS comes up to me and we start talking. I mean we were pretty good friends at the time, but this is how it all goes down.**

**Patrick**: I need your opinion on something, oh wise and brilliant person.

**Holly (me)**: laughs a little Okay what?

**Patrick**: Well I have to know, because all girls have a different opinion on this. I REALLY like this girl but I don't know exactly how to ask her out. I was thinking about slipping her a note but thought that would be kind of lame. So any suggestions?

**Holly**: Well I think you should just tell her how you feel. I mean if you really like her, you shouldn't keep it bottled in any longer and just tell her.

**Patrick**: Thanks Holly.

**Holly**: So, might I ask who the lucky lady is?

**Patrick**: You.

**I pretty much fainted. I had been crushing on Patrick since like June. And I hadn't seen him all summer and he just asks me out like right there and then.**

**I am in love city! Tomorrow's our one-month so I am pretty excited about that.**

**Best Wishes!**

**Holly**


	7. The First Task

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Chapter 7: The First Task**

**Summer POV**

This was the day. I could smell it in the air. The morning of the first task came down on me like a meteor. I got up quickly and made my way to the Great Hall for breakfast, not even waiting for Andrew or Jake. The morning air was filled with talk or the students and the birds chirping outside the castle walls. I took my place among the rest of the Gryffindor students. I noticed Georgia and all her friends stopped talking when I entered the hall. I sat down next to Jake who was already there, wearing his badge as usual.

"Don't worry about her, she is still pretty upset about the whole Princess thing." Jake said as I helped myself to some pancakes and orange juice. My stomach was to tired up in knots to eat but I still pushed myself. It was like the morning before a Quidditch game except this time my life was at stake.

"Morning beautiful." Andrew introduced himself as he sat down next to me. I felt his arm wrap around my waist as I forced a smile out of myself.

"Morning." I croaked.

"Nervous?" Andrew asked.

"Is it possible not to be?" I asked. "How am I supposed to get pass a dragon if I come up to one?"

"But that's only if you do really bad." Andrew answered.

"You could just do what your father had to do." Jake spoke up.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Well, he used the Summoning Charm and summoned his broomstick and flew around the bloody dragon." Jake said.

"And why haven't you explained this before?" I asked.

"You never asked." Jake smiled as he went back to his pancakes.

"And I was never good in summoning charms." I said as I buried my face in my hands.

"Stop lying you yourself, you did great in that. You could summon the pillow before anyone else in my class." Andrew said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Let's just hope I survive." I breathed.

* * *

**Harry POV**

I woke up early and found the bed empty next to me. I wasn't surprised. I pulled my robe on and made the journey downstairs to see Hermione sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee, reading the _daily prophet_ in front of her. On the cover it had a picture of the three champions of Triwizard Tournament smiling, all except James.

"So are you going to come out and see Summer today?" I asked breaking the silence that was beginning to pour into the room.

"I dunno." Hermione simply replied.

"It would mean an awful lot to her, you know she wasn't planning on becoming Princess." I pointed out.

"And that would be because she is too concerned becoming the Hogwarts Champion." Hermione snapped at me.

"Hermione, we cannot keep a little thing like our kids tearing us apart." I said turning to face her.

"This has nothing to do with Summer or Mathew. This is about us. How you can never confide in me anymore yet I tell you everything." Hermione spat at me as she slammed the newspaper down on the desk.

"I do tell you everything." I backed up.

"No you don't. That night we found out Mrs. Weasley is dying you shut me out. Threw me to the shadows." Hermione said standing up and waling around the table to talk to me.

"I don't want to talk about that, you know that too!" I almost screamed at her.

"See, this is exactly what I mean. You close me out of your life. Harry I married you to go over these problems but it is going to tear me apart if we don't go over this." Hermione tried to explain.

"You won't understand." I whispered. I turned back and went back up the stairs to go and change into good robes.

"Harry!" Hermione called after me. She began chasing after me. "Harry please tell me what's wrong!"

* * *

**Summer POV**

It was time. I was in the tent with the rest of the champions. James and Samantha were both just as nervous as I was. Although James had a funny way of showing it. He kept an emotionless face as he continued to pace back and forth. Samantha was sitting in the corner in a comfy chair and kept playing with her hands.

"Good afternoon Champions." Cho Chang introduced herself as her and my father walked into the tent one after the other.

"Now, the task is going to begin by having the three of you on the main platform. We will be examing you, and depending on how well you did, it will decide what your opponent will be. After the quiz is over we will call you each out at random and then you will perform the task decided to you." Harry explained.

"So if you will please follow me." Cho ended for him. We all followed one by one beginning with me and ending with James out into the open stadium. As each champion, the cheering range differed. The stadium exploded as I squinted my eyes to the exposed light. It died down from Samantha and James.

We each stood on a raised level. On the flooring of each level, there was our school coat of arms.

"Welcome to the first task!" I heard my Dad call out.

"Each champion will be tested in order to obtain there opponent." Dad went on. "We will start first, with none other than the Champion from Hogwarts, Summer Potter!" The stadium roared again as my eyes finally were able to see. The first person I saw was Andrew in the crowd. It looked like he was trying to be happy and was holding back tears at the same time. He smiled but I could notice that there were veins showing in his neck.

"Miss Potter," My name was called among the stadium. "First question of five. What is the common antidote for most poisons?" I heard Cho Chang say. I saw her staring down at us.

"A Bezoar!" I shouted back out. The crowd roared as Cho said that I was correct.

"Second question, what is the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?" Cho asked. This was all too easy.

"An Animagus has the choice to turn into it's selected creature or not. A werewolf has no choice. Also, the werewolf only responds to the call of its own kind." I answered without breathing.

"Correct!" Cho said. I swear I was going to loose my hearing due to all the screaming and cheering from the crowd. "Third, which charm has the effect of allowing an invisible bubble to surround your head from the outside world?"

Honestly, where they giving me the easy questions? "The Bubble Charm." I answered without a hesitation.

"Correct again, number four, name two of the unforgivable curses." Cho smiled at me.

"Avada Kedavra and Crucio!" I hollered with a smile on my face. This was the easiest test ever. At least I didn't do bad enough to get a dragon that's for sure.

"Correct again Miss Potter." Cheers followed after her sentence. "Now," As she went on it got to an eerie quite. "You must understand that these questions were written before the champions were chosen so you must know the answer to your history question. Name the Witch and Wizard the defeated the Dark Lord and the death eaters and name the date as well, the year won't be necessary."

The entire crowd began cheering before I even had time to answer. Everyone knew the answer as well as I did. Everyone got quiet as I opened my mouth to answer. "Hermione Potter, but at the time it was Hermione Granger and Harry Potter on Halloween night!"

The best feeling was seeing my boyfriend was totally relaxed.

* * *

After everyone had been quizzed we were all back in the tent. Samantha had scored 2 out of 5 and James did 4 out of 5. Samantha was the first to go out and then James. I was in there all by myself. I knew I could beat a stupid little pixie. I heard my name being called out. This was it. I was going to take an early lead in the competition.

I stood out on the open grass. My father was standing up from the judges' table. His face was full of worry. Wait, wasn't he suppose to be happy, and where was the stupid little pixie.

"Miss Potter," My Dad began over the roar of the crowd. "Since you scored the highest possible on the test I will tell you that your mission is to pass the opponent and obtain a large claw on the opposite end of the field." Dad said.

Everyone cheered again. "Bring the beast out." Harry hollered.

_Wait a minute? Beast? No._

The gate opened on the other end of the field and revealed the dragon. I froze. **_I WAS SUPPOSE TO BATTLE A STUPID PIXIE!_** I pulled my wand out but couldn't find the two words as the dragon began walking towards me.

I looked up when I heard my name being shouted from the crowd. Andrew screamed down in freight towards me. He had both his hands over his mouth but I could tell he was shaking.

_I had to do this._

I pointed my wand back towards the castle. "Accio Firebolt!" I screamed. Jake shouted, "GO SUMMER!" Andrew remained silent. I could hear my dad whisper "No way." I was expecting a miracle to happen and it did. As the dragon began breathing in, the firebolt began flying towards me.

I mounted my broom and began flying away form the line of fire the dragon had sent at me. I flew back towards him and teased him. I needed him off the ground. I flew high enough to see the claw lying on a pillow on the other side of the gate. It was huge!

The dragon remained on the ground and continued to breath fire in my direction as I easily dodged it. The crowd below me was watching my very move. And when the dragon finally realized that it couldn't catch me on the ground it lifted its big ugly wings.

The dragon itself was a deep red color. He was huge, but since I really didn't like dragons at all, I had no clue what species it was. I soared back down. Dragons really went my specialty as I almost caught on fire flying back down. This dragon was clever. He followed me. He directed me so I kept on flying back towards the end of the field. Then I tried using my Quidittich skills.

I flew towards it avoiding the line of fire that was coming towards me. I missed the swing of its claw but not the teeth. I narrowly avoided being eaten but at a price. I began directing my path down as of it teeth ripped into my shoulder. It burned like it had been set on fire. But I was free. I ignored the burning pain as I gained speed to the end of the field. I nearly crashed as I reached down and picked up the claw. I landed but then fell over as I grabbed my shoulder. I could immediately feel the warmth of my blood trickle down my arm and slide through my fingers. I dropped my broom and the claw with it and fell down on the cold ground. Warm tears began pouring down my face as I screamed out in pain. I could tell this was deep. Madame Pomfrey surrounded on my and tore my robe off my shoulder and exposed the cut. The dragon's tooth slashed through my shoulder and my arm was practically covered in blood. Madame Pomfrey began applying lotions and murmured spells to stop the bleeding as she began mending it.

But that didn't stop the crowd from cheering when I got back on my feet. I reached down and grabbed the claw and raised it up high in the air. My direction went towards the judges' table as all of them stood up at the same time and they pulled out there wands.

**McGonagall**: 9

**The Headmistress of Beauxbatons**: 8

**The Headmaster of Drumstrang**: 5 _(He got booed big time.)_

**Cho Chang**: 10

**Dad**: 10 _(Like he was about to give his own daughter a 9.)_

The scores didn't matter right now. I didn't care that I was now in first by two points. I didn't care that I had just survived. The fact was that I almost broke down when I saw Andrew running towards me and he had tears on his face as well as on mine.

* * *

**Okay, I am done. I think this was one of the chapters I enjoyed writing in the story. I hoped you liked it.**

**Patrick is astonished that almost all my reviews mentioned him in their reviews. By the way, we have our own couple song now! I think it's so cute.**

**It's Death Cab For Cutie's _"Soul Meets Body"_ if you haven't heard it yet.**

**Anyway, to the reviewers…**

**HAM005: I am so sorry to hear about your moving troubles. I've moved 4 times and I am 15 also so, yeah. But that is totally the best way to get writers block. Believe me.**

**Suanne: Jake? You mean Andrew? Summer is going out with Andrew, not Jake. But yeah, that is a great idea that I already had.**

**Skyfire2459: I think it is perfectly okay for a girl to ask a guy out. Because we girls should realize that the guys are just as shy as we are about this kind of stuff. Patrick told me to tell you, because he's so noisy and read all my reviews, thanks and he stole the idea from his friend. I don't really care, it worked didn't it?**

**FairyWings101: Thanks. I am going to be saying that a lot this responding time. But yeah, you should totally tell him near the end of the year. I mean you never know right? He might like you too. That's sucks you won't be able to go to the same high school. But if he doesn't feel the same way, don't worry because it gets better when you get to high school.**

**HelloKitty14: Thanks. I tried to write your character a little more, but I had to cute a lot because you know, you guys don't need to read a 15-page story.**

**Fiora illuser: No, your sooo cool for reviewing!**

**Rodrigo: I hoped you liked my first task. I swear I think the best out of them is going to be the second. You'll like it. I hope.**

**Please click on the friendly review button below, it won't bite you!**

**Best Wishes!**

**Holly**


	8. The Love Of My Life

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Chapter 8: The Love Of My Life**

**Summer POV**

"We must have just miss read the letter." I explained late that night in the common room. Everyone had gone to sleep after the party. It was well past 4 but yet I was still wide-awake. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight anyways with all the pain that was still in my shoulder. I was lying against Andrew's chest listening to his breath move in and out of his body.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matter's to me is that you're safe." Andrew said wrapping his arms around me. I rotated the claw that was still in my hands. It was pretty big. I could barely hold it in one hand. "So how is this suppose to give you a clue to the next task?"

"I have no idea. It looks more like a dinosaur claw than any monster I have ever seen." I admitted.

"Well it has to be some creatures." Jake spoke up from the couch across the way. "I'll help you research it. It looks oddly familiar though. I am pretty sure I have seen it somewhere."

I held it closer up to my face to look at the detail more clearly. All I could see were scratches on it. "It's late." Andrew broke the silence.

"Yeah." Jake agreed with him.

"What does it matter? I'm not getting any sleep with my shoulder tonight." I breathed.

"It can't hurt that bad." Andrew said placing a hand on it causing my to flinch.

"It looked like he got you pretty deep." Jake said sitting up in his chair.

"It burns." I winced.

"Well that's actually what a dragon bite will do to you. See because fire lies inside of them, there cuts and bites burn inside you." Jake explained.

I sighed. "You sound like my mom. She knows everything." I laughed a little.

"Hey, I am just trying to help you, maybe you should go down to the hospital wing and see if Madame Pomfrey can give you anything so you can get some sleep. You look horrible." Jake admitted.

"Yeah." I said trying to sit up and did so with major pain.

* * *

**Matt POV**

The next day the castle was still buzzing with the excitement of the first task. I was walking down the hallway with Michele next to me. Everywhere you could hear the talk of Summer and her amazing flight with the dragon. I have to admit for someone who doesn't like Quidditch or flying, that was pretty awesome. I mean, I knew she had to do something like she was Dad.

"How long do you think this is going to hold up for?" Michele asked me, breaking the silence.

"Who knows." I replied as we made our way into the Great Hall. Soon the daily routine fell into play as morning owls began falling form the sky. A black owl fell in front of me that had my copy of the daily prophet. Across the cover was a picture of none other than Summer Potter and her famous dragon. Across in headlines it read 'Flying Runs In The Family.'

"It actually doesn't." I commented aloud as a snowy white owl landed in front of Michele. It was Hedwig, my sister's owl. I asked her if I could borrow it for sentimental reasons.

"Where did you come from?" Michele asked as Hedwig stuck its leg out to Michele as it held a small letter for her. She took the letter as Hedwig snatched up a piece of sausage before she flew back off to the owlery.

"What is it?" I asked all innocently. I actually I was covering so Michele wouldn't know what I was behind.

Michele didn't answer me as she opened the letter and I watched her as her eyes followed the short lines I had written last night. "The Black Falcon?" she asked in surprise as she finished it.

"What's black?" I asked all stupidly.

"Some guy probably. He sent me a letter, it says, I cannot keep my feelings for you trapped inside anymore. Meet me at 8 at the astronomy tower." Michele answered.

"That's cool." I said drinking my orange juice.

Michele looked over the letter a couple more times in silence. "So are you going to go?" I asked.

"Dunno." She almost whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, you see I sort of like this one guy. He doesn't know it. And I am wondering if it's him. But if it's not, then I don't know what to do if I go and it's not even him." Michele answered.

She liked someone. I still had a chance that it could be me though. "Who is it?" I asked back.

"I'm not telling you!" Michele smiled back at me.

"Well still, this guy, whoever he is, has a right to know, even if you don't like him." I answered.

Michele sat there for a minute. She looked down at the table deep in her own thoughts. "Yeah, I guess your right Matt." She finally spoke up.

"So you're going then?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Michele smiled at me.

* * *

**Summer POV**

"I think it's cute." I spoke up. Andrew and I were by the edge of the lake. Andrew was sitting up against the back of the tree while I laid my head in his lap, on my back, playing around with the claw yet again.

"I think there cute too. But usually shouldn't you be all protective of your little brother?" Andrew asked.

"For one, he isn't little anymore. Matt is growing up. And he can take care of himself." I pointed out.

"I guess your right. I mean it's about time he got a girlfriend anyways." Andrew said stroking my hair back.

"Excuse me Mr. I am still going out with my first girlfriend that I didn't ask out until my sixth year." I teased him.

"I didn't want to ask anyone else out because I knew that no one was like Summer Potter." Andrew whispered in my ear. "And do you want me to break up with you?"

"Your breaking up with me?" I faked.

"Never." Andrew smiled down at me. "Sum, you're the love of my life."

"Aww." I let out without even realizing it. "I love you Andrew Ronald Weasley."

"And I love you Summer Anne Potter."

* * *

**Matt POV**

I was waiting up at the astronomy tower for Michele to arrive. I was hidden from view by Summer's invisibility cloak. I watched at the sun slowly began to fade over the horizon and star began appearing in the evening sky. The sky was painted as a rainbow and still Michele hadn't shown up.

_Did she lie about coming up here? What if she's under an invisibility cloak too waiting for me to show up? Maybe she chickened out. But I had to tell her. I don't think I can go another minute without telling her that I really love her._

Then it happened. The door opened and she appeared. She looked beautiful. She had a hint of makeup on and you can tell she just put a brush through her hair. She gasped at the scene. I had laid rose petals on the floor leading to a small blue table I was on the other side of which had a dozen white roses on it. There was a small note in front of it.

Michele made her way towards me and looked down at the table. She picked up the note and read it aloud. "My love for you took my by surprise. I have never felt this way about any person before and for the past year I have wanted to tell you but never found the words. So tonight, here I am, telling you every single one of my inner most thoughts. I love you Michele, and in order to see me, you have to say you love me two. Love, Ma-" She froze.

She dropped the letter and put her hands in her hands. I could tell from the sniffles that she began crying, _was this a bad thing? Did she love me back?_

"Matt," she began rubbing the tears away from her face. _Common Michele, say the words. They're so simple, 'I Love You'. Just say it and I will be here for you._

She smiled. "Mathew Potter I love you." I dropped the cloak and became visible again. She smiled at me as we ran towards each other. I pulled her close against my body embracing her in my arms.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Michele asked.

"I was afraid you didn't like me back." I admitted.

"I've liked you since second year Matt. I just thought that we would probably always remain friends though." Michele said looking up at me. I couldn't say anything else. Her eyes told it all. She loved me. I loved her. It couldn't be anymore simple. Just like that first kiss we shared as the sun began to fade away.

* * *

**Summer POV**

"Guys, let's go to bed, I mean we have been looking for hours on this claw and I am tired." I snapped. Andrew, Jake and I were all looking to find what this claw was in every book in the library.

"I almost have it." Jake persisted.

"Ten more minutes Sum," Andrew agreed with him. I slouched over another book entitled 'Monster's Of France' and began flipping through page after page.

"**FOUND IT**!" Jake exclaimed. He turned the book up so he could read it better.

"The Sarcyrus is one of the most feared creatures in the magical world today. The Sarcyrus is the closest living relative to ancient dinosaurs. He is a giant bird with a long beak used to scoop up its enemy. The Sarcyrus leaves the mark of an extra claw behind it's victims for it's claw's grow 4 times as fast as the average wizard." Jake read aloud.

Jake turned the picture and I looked at the ugly beast. It looked like a giant seagull with red eyes, giant claws, and a large orange beak that was extremely sharp.

Jake turned it back over and his eyes grew wide as he finished the page. "That's about it Summer. I am guessing you just have to get past it. According to this there aren't much of them left in the world. Their population is dying out.

"Good. Those things are scary." Andrew admitted.

"Don't worry guys, I have two weeks to prepare myself against this thing." I said as I stood up to leave. But from some reason, I had a feeling there was something Jake wasn't telling me.

* * *

**To All The Reviewers!**

**Rodrigo:** I thought that someone might say something like that and apparently, only you did.

**Giselle schatti:** Thanks, I love writing this story and I hope you keep reviewing.

**Eveofgryffindor:** Holy, Mollie, I am the queen of fan fics? That makes me wanna cry a little. I mean I know I'm good, but the Queen? That's just totally awesome, like above awesome. That makes me so happy! Thank you!

**FairyWings101:** I know, but he's suppose to be against Hogwarts. I mean, it's tradition or something like that. And I know! I have been so booked I can't believe I am even updating!

**HAM005:** Aww, it's a wonderful story. Does that mean I am a wonderful author?

**Fiora illuser:** no, you rock!

**HelloKitty14:** I am so happy that I am finding time to even update. I thought this would be something impossible for me to do nowadays.

**TickLEdoRAngE:** Thanks for the review!

**Hey guys, I am just letting you know that my month of October is going to be hectic. Between Band and Patrick, I barely have any free time.**

**Speaking of Patrick, he got sick on Saturday and couldn't perform at our field show! He was soo missed. So being the good girlfriend that I am, I went over to his house on Sunday and surprised him with PowerAde (he can't stand Gatorade), cough drops, and some new art supplied because I know he's running out.**

**He told me that I am the greatest girlfriend ever.**

**Were going to Halloween Haunt Saturday. And then we are going to Disneyland on the 29th.**

**Best Wishes!**

**Holly**


	9. The Hardest Task

**Warning: Summer gets a bit out of control in this chapter! Language. **

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Chapter 9: The Hardest Task**

**Summer POV**

It was the night before the second task. I was up in the library researching with Jake and Andrew.

"Where do they think they are going to have this stupid task anyways? I mean, according to this, these birds live in the mountains." Jake asked quietly.

"The new stadium they've been building up in the hillsides behind the castle." I responded. "I can't believe I have to report there at 9."

"Better earlier than later." Jake replied back to me. Jake had been shaking all night. Not literally but you could tell that something was troubling him.

"What are you suppose to do anyways? Get past it like the first task?" Andrew asked.

"Maybe I have to kill it." I teased him.

"There almost on the verge of extinction." Jake pointed out.

"I was just kidding." I reminded him.

"Excuse me." Came a small voice from behind him. I looked up from my book and saw a second year girl from Gryffindor standing there. She had blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Yes?" Andrew was the first to reply.

"The Headmistress would like to see Jake and Andrew in her office immediately." The girl replied.

"For what?" I asked.

"She didn't say. She just says that you need to hurry up though." The girl replied.

Andrew and Jake stood up. "Don't wait up for us." Andrew said as he kissed me good-bye and I watched them leave out of sight. I finished the book I was reading and headed back up Gryffindor Tower to find sleep and relaxation.

* * *

The next morning I showered and changed quickly, running down to breakfast. The table had an absents of Jake and Andrew and that got me down. I was expecting to be receiving a kiss good luck and now as I walked out to the back of the school, my stomach began to turn and the nervous feeling was coming over my body yet again.

The familiar tent was there and I found myself the first to arrive. I sat down in a chair and began to play around with my fingers.

_Where are Andrew and Jake? They would be there to support me._ Samantha soon entered the tent next followed by James.

Soon enough my father and Cho called us all out to the front. We were standing by rank, (Myself, James and then Samantha). The entire school was all around us cheering and screaming. This was really sad, anyone of us might die at any moment because we weren't prepared and these sick people were enjoying it. I watched as my Dad stood up from his position on the judges' panel and tap his wand to his neck.

"Welcome to the Second Task of the Tournament" he began. "Hopefully the champions have discovered what they will be facing."

My Dad pulled out his wand and pointed it above the crowd and a holographic figure of the terrifying bird appeared.

"The Sarcyrus is one of the most feared and remote creatures in this world. It's claimed this titled for taking the thing we love and fear to loosethe most. In our champions positions,"

My Dad flicked his wrist. "James Keller loves his girlfriend Rosemary Allis" the picture of the creature vanished and then appeared a picture of a girl who looked frightened sitting in what looked like a nest, tied by her wrists and ankles by what looked like rubber rope. She had auburn hair that fell to about her shoulders and pretty green eyes. Her eyes were pretty red and had looked like she had been crying. I could hear James starting to breath heavily.

"Samantha Estes is in love with her boyfriend Jake Esperanza." Dad went on as the image changed again to a picture of Jake, tied up like Rosemary was. His hair was a mess and he looked weak and poor. _'NO WAY!'_ my mind went off as I realized Jake had never once mentioned to me about him going out with Samantha. Samantha down the line screamed and buried her hands in her face and began crying. Then it finally hit me._ That…._

"And Summer Potter is in love with her long time boyfriend Andrew Weasley." The image changed to Andrew, his eyes were closed and blood was coming down the side of his dirty face. Suddenly breathing for me became hard. My vision was becoming blurry and quickly. My throat was closing up. Suddenly all the sound around me was fading away. _They had my baby. "No."_ I whispered. I wiped the tears away as my Dad pulled his wand down.

"You all have two hours to race up the hillside, fight pass the Sarcyrus and bring back your loved ones." My Dad finished off.

_This is what Jake didn't tell me. He knew that this beasts took people's loved ones._

"Began on my count." Dad went on.

I drew my wand out. The cliff wasn't that high and we probably weren't allowed brooms.

"Three."

I needed to do this. I needed to get Andrew back.

"Two."

_I always told myself I would die for him, now it all seems pretty ironic_.

**"GO!"**

I dashed. Through the gates, past the crowd, towards him. I looked up the cliff and saw it wasn't, that tall. At the top you could already see the nest, and the bird.

_How the hell am I going to climb this?_ I mean it wasn't like a steep hill, like seventy degrees. Then it hit me. I pointed my wand at me shoes and flicked them. "Stickatico" I muttered. Suddenly my shoes could stick to any surface and it was easy for my body to pick them up at the same time. Then I took a deep breath and began running. Step after step brought me closer to my destination. Samantha at bellow me was crawling up but was having a hard time because she was crying to hard. James on the other hand didn't even try magic, he was running right behind me and was slipping a couple of times but he got up quickly and kept at it.

Soon enough I got to the top and saw the beast. I didn't bother undoing the charm. The bird was standing in front of the nest with my baby inside of it. I was quick to pull out my wand. The eyes on the Sarcyrus became deep red. It let out a def-defying screech. I felt a little dizzy, and then I remembered. That's how he weakens his prey. I pointed my wand at my ears. "Chorimia" Suddenly no sound could go to my eyes and I felt fine. A little weird no doubt but perfectly fine.

Then I moved onto my opponent. I pointed my wand right at its eye "Emergi" I couldn't hear my voice but knew I had said it. Suddenly a fine red line emerged from my wand and hit the bird in its eye. He fell back a bit and closed them. I took the opportunity to run between his giant legs, narrowly avoiding and of it's claws and jumped into the nest. Inside I found that the girl Rosemary had continued crying and started shrieking when she saw me. Jake just said something but I couldn't hear it.

Then I looked over at Andrew. He wass lying down. Only his arms are up against the sides of the nest by the wrists. His ankles tied to the bottom. He was asleep. I lifted the mute charm from my eyes and I couldn't hear the bird.

"What's wrong with Andrew?" I snapped at Jake.

"He passed out, from the bird squawks. They feed us the antidote because you were the one in first place." Jake explained.

"Well now your telling me something. You never told me about the fucking bird and what it fucking does. And you never told me about Samantha. And don't worry she's on her way." I spat back at him.

"Hey, I didn't want you to worry." Jake tried to explain.

"Well thanks, because I couldn't worry beforehand, I got the privilege to cry, in front of the entire school." I screamed at him.

Then the screech came back. I covered my ears and quickly put the mute charm back on the ears. I stood up and looked back at the beast. Blood was rushing out from its left eye and it looked back down at me. I grabbed my wand but I was too slow. The animal had bent down and picked my up with its beck as I went flying in the air. He only tossed me up a little and I fell back on the hard ground, out of the nest, on my back. Pain began running through me as it brought its foot up above me. I rolled over just in time not to be squished under its claw. "Vermillion!" I screamed as I pointed the wand at his ankle. The Sarcyrus jumped up from the electric shock and began steaming as I held the curse on it. I released after a while then jumped back up and back into the nest.

I looked back at Andrew who hadn't moved. I used a cutting charm with my wand and broke his bonds. I brushed the dirt off his face and kept repeating his name but nothing worked. I pointed my wand at his body and repeated "Halepeo!" I picked his body up with ease as the lifting charm on him began working. The bird had fled the scene, probably waiting for James to arrive. I began walking back down the hill with ease and my boyfriend over my shoulder. God this was awkward. I saw James dart up past me.Samantha was struggling about halfway down the hill. I took a rest and took the mute charm off my ears and tried to wake up Andrew again but had no success.

I picked the body up again in a fireman style and this time began sprinting towards the noise of the crowd. As I reached the bottom of the hill I began running even faster through the gate as the entire school saw me.

"And Summer Potter is the first to return with 15 minutes to spare." I heard my Dad announce over the roar of the stadium. Madame Pomfrey began running towards me with outstretched arms for Andrew. I gave him over and felt the pressure come off my body.

I watched my Dad replay the highlights of my journey up the mountain and back down. I couldn't concentrate on that right now. I didn't really soak up the glory of anything. _I just kept watching Andrew._

Through the tent I could see him. His breathing increased and soon enough he sat up straight. Madame Pomfrey came running out with a potion for myself; I guess it was for my back since it felt incredibly better after I had drowned it down. Andrew came out to see me. I don't remember a time when my smile was wider.

_And that's when he kissed me in front of the entire school._

The entire student body_ "awed"_ at our cuteness I had to pull away as James ran in 2 seconds before the timer was finished. He had his girlfriend Rosemary trailing behind him. They held on to each other once they made there way to the center stage.

The judges up at the table were in a huddle as Samantha and Jake began running into the stadium, five minutes late.

"The judges have given total scores to each champion based on their combat between themselves and the Sarcyrus, there technique in getting up and down the mountain, and the fact that they got back here within the time limit." My Dad finally announced.

"Coming third place was of course Samantha Estes with a total score of 35 out of 50.

"In second place, we have James Keller who achieved a score of 46 out of 50.

"And as she remains in first place, Summer Potter reaches a score of 48 out of 50." Dad announced.

"The ranking remains the same. Summer Potter continues to lead the competition with James Keller following her and then last but certainly not the least is Samantha Estes. It is still a tight competition and it is still anyone's game." Dad finished.

Andrew took me into his arms again._ I had done it._ I had completed the hardest task that has come to me in my entire life. This had to mean something if I felt that way about him when I saw the condition he was in. Kind of like how my mother had to take my father's body back to the castle after they had killed the dark lord. But at least I knew one thing is for sure.

_I love him.

* * *

_

**Hey guys, I finished this chapter, so as soon as I figure out why isn't showing up on my computer then I'll be able to post it. I hope it didn't go bye bye. That would suck.**

**Anyways, I am not going to respond to the reviewers in this chapter, I'll combine this chapter and the last one in my next chapter. I'm sorry but I really need to get this out to you guys.**

**So yeah, I just got out of a major writer's block, all due to Patrick I know. You wanna know why too….**

**I got the chance to stress about homecoming and it finally happened two weeks ago and it was awesome! Oh my gosh I am totally in love! Patrick's so good to me.**

**I am what they call a 'band nerd' and have dedicated my high school life to being in marching band/wind ensemble. I have a competition every other weekend and some on school nights so it's kind of hard to find some sleep.**

**I am currently taking AP European History as a sophomore, and it's a hard class, one that requires hours of studying and hours of reading. So it's REALLY hard to find free time.**

**I know I may seem like I am being a little dramatic but I have to. I barely have time to breathe in my life let alone write. Don't get me wrong, I love all you guys but I have other things I am tied down with.**

**My life:**

**54 percentband**

**25 percent School**

**20 percent Patrick**

**1 percent Other (breathing, eating, sleeping, yatta yatta yatta.)**

**Usually I cute my writing into School WHICH ISN'T GOOD! Ask Mrs. Estes and Mr. Costa and Mrs. Kishore. It isn't pretty.**

**My Algebra 2 teacher Mrs. Johnson caught me writing this story in her class cause I forgot my book and I decided to write. She didn't say anything like it wasn't appropriate (this is a story I am writing on BUT SHE TOOK IT! And then she ripped it up and threw it in the trash, I cried at lunch.**

**That you-know-what.**

**Anyways, I have to go. AND I am looking for a beta-reader, that will read anything Harry Potter or O.C. If you guys have time on your hands and would love to help me out, you'll be able to read future chapters and stories that pop out of my mind!**

**Best Wishes!  
Holly**


	10. The Yule Ball

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Chapter 10: The Yule Ball**

**Summer POV**

"I am never going to pull this off." I breathed out. I tried to relax before I decided it was time to head downstairs. I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to slow my breathing down. Never before in my life had I been so nervous, I mean it was only the biggest dance of the entire school year and it was only Andrew.

_But I love him._

I fingered my promise ring were it laid on my finger. I straightened out my long and following dark blue dress robes. My hair was down and straightened to perfection. Earlier this week I had received matching snowflake jewelry from my mother. She said that she wore them when she was crowded Princess and thought I might need the luck.

"You're going to be late." I heard from behind me.

I turned around on my high heels and saw Georgia Gibson was lying on her bed reading Witch Weekly.

"Aren't you going to the ball?" I asked.

"Why should I? I'm not going to win Princess like I should, and I'm no champion. My boyfriend and I are going out by the lake later tonight and going to enjoy a quite romantic evening to ourselves." Georgia snapped at me.

"I guess that'll be fun." I tried to ease the tension between us. Before this year Georgia and I got along fine.

"Well, I am still trying to figure it out." Georgia went on.

"Figure what out?" I asked shakily.

"How you, Summer Potter, are the Gryffindor nomination for Princess when your boyfriend is a year older than you when I on the other hand have the genes for taking the crown. You should be on a broomstick Potter and leave the tiara for the real women." She snapped at me.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." I spat at her as I grabbed my purse and made my way out the door. I didn't need to put up with her right now. I was ready to go. I made my decent down the staircase and saw the common room buzzing with sixth and seventh years. As everyone saw me they began to clap. I didn't notice them. My eyes were on Andrew as he stood at the end of the staircase with his eyes focused on me. He was wearing plain black dress robes but he still looked perfect in my eyes.

I made my way to the bottom and looked up at him. "You look like an angel." Andrew whispered in my ear as he took my hand and we both made our way down stairs to the ball.

The entrance hall was full of life when we arrived. Everyone had gotten into there own clicks and was laughing about having fun as always. I quickly scanned the crowd as I found Jake with Samantha by the doors that led into the Great Hall. They were busy talking with James and his girlfriend Rosemary. We made our way over and became involved in their conversation.

"Glad to see you guys could finally make it." Jake announced our arrival.

"Hey, I was held up." I spoke up.

"How?" Jake questioned.

"Two words, Georgia Gibson." I explained. "She's not even coming tonight."

"Well, then she'll be missing out on one of the biggest nights in Hogwarts History then." James spoke up. He had a heavy accent as he spoke.

"Don't let her get to you though, she's nothing compared to you." Andrew whispered into my ear.

Soon enough the Headmistress appeared and after that everything became a blur. We walked into the ball one couple at a time. He all sat up in the front as all the other students sat at smaller round tables. I don't even remember if I ate or not. The next thing I remember was going up to Andrew and began the dancing. Andrew's eyes and mine were locked on each other the entire time we were forced to dance in front of the whole school. It was soothing, like having a conversation with someone you love without saying anything.

Everyone began clapping after the first song ended and we bowed at each other's partners. The band picked another fast tune up as Andrew led me off the dance floor and over by where Jake was sitting with Samantha.

After the second task Samantha Estes and I had become friends. Even though we were still competitors, we began to see past that. After all, the whole point of the tournament was to interact with the other schools.

"Summer," Jake said as I took a seat next to him. "What's wrong with your Dad?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well haven't you noticed, he's looked upset the entire night. Is something wrong?" Jake pointed out.

I turned and looked up at the staff table and quickly found my Dad sitting there drinking his butterbeer. _Jake was right, he doesn't look happy at all. You think that with him being back at Hogwarts for the Yule Ball that he would be a tiny bit happy._

"I dunno." I breathed.

"Don't worry about it, I am sure it's nothing." Andrew said putting his arm around me.

Thoughts kept on running through my mind. _What could possibly be wrong right now? I mean I was in first place. Matt finally bagged himself the girl of his dreams. Everything was perfect._

"Wait, my mother said she was going to be here." I noticed.

"Maybe she's late." Andrew said, trying to cheer me up.

"Highly unlikely, you know my mum, she's never missed an appointment in her life." I protested.

"Maybe she's sick. You really shouldn't get yourself worked up over nothing babe." Andrew said pulling me closer to him.

"May I have your attention please!" McGonagall announced over the dance. She stood up at her place up at the staff table with a smile on her face. "It is time for the crowning of the sixth year Prince and Princess!" The Great Hall erupted with cheer as the entire nominees's began to fix themselves. "Of course you know that Prince and Princess are given special authority. The reason these titles were created was because Headmaster Dumbledore saw that the perfects could not always maintain their job because students didn't respect them. The title Prince or Princess is different because it is given to you by your fellow students instead of a teacher who ranks you on your grades and how well of a student you are. Grades don't earn you popularity.

"And now, the title of Prince goes to," she paused only to bring the small slip of parchment up to her eyes. _"Jake Esperanza."_

Jake smiled as he stood up and made his way to the staff table were he was crowned Prince. Samantha, Andrew and myself clapped and cheered as he began blushing as he turned to face the rest of the student body.

"And for the Princess, we have," she pulled the paper up to her again and read the name and then smiled. _"Summer Potter."_

I let out a deep breath as Andrew kissed me. Samantha patted me on my back as I got out of my chair and made the journey up to were my tiara waited for me. I bent down as McGonagall placed it perfectly on my head and Jake gave me a huge hug. I looked out and saw everyone clapping for us. I looked back and saw my Dad smiling back at me. I forced out a smile at him as I looked back and then saw her. My mother was standing at the entrance clapping and beaming up at me. She must have been proud but I knew that there was something else behind this story.

"Now will the Prince and Princess make there way to the dance floor to re start the dancing." McGonagall stated and Jake offered his hand out to me. I curtsied to him and reached my hand out and took his in mine. Jake led me to the dance floor as we began dancing the waltz the band had begun playing.

Soon enough the rest of the school was invited to dance along with us. Andrew dismissed Jake and took me in his arms as I continued to dance. The mix of people around us soon disappeared, as Andrew became the only person I could see now.

"Andy." I whispered in his ear.

"Sum." He whispered back.

My head ran on autopilot as I titled it up and felt the pressure of Andrew's lips onto mine. Pure bliss entered through my entire body. This was heaven. All the drama about my parents left my head and all the perfect happiness entered my body when Andrew kissed me. It didn't matter that it was right there in front of everybody. The whole world could look and I didn't care, _I loved Andrew and nothing was going to stop that._

* * *

After the dance I found my Dad talking with my mother outside.

"I have to go and talk to them." I turned to tell Andrew.

"I know you do. Look, when you're done go up to the Room of Requirement and meet me there." Andrew said kissing me on my forehead.

"I will." I whispered.

"See you my little Princess." And with that Andrew disappeared among the mess of students going back up to their dormitories. I slowly walked out to where my parents were. As I got closer and closer to them I could start hearing what they were saying.

"Harry, you're being unreasonable." Mum began.

"No I'm not, there are just some things I don't see why I have to tell you every little thing that goes through my mind." Dad protested.

"I didn't say that, but when it gets to the point were you completely shut me out of my life it makes me feel bad about myself." Mom backfired.

"How?"

"Because I feel like you hate, like I'm not a good enough wife."

"Then why are you here tonight?"

"I came here to see Summer."

"I'm right here." I interrupted.

My Dad and Mom looked both at me at the exact same time. My mother looked completely different since the last time I saw her. She was wearing makeup but you could still see dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. He hair was loosing its bounce and she seemed, depressed. Dad on the other hand was the same, although something seemed different about him.

"Summer, sweetie congratulations on making Princess." Mom began.

"Mom don't, look I know something is wrong, and it has to stop before Matt and me come home for the holidays."

"Summer, it isn't that simple." Dad tried to convince me.

"But it is. What's wrong, and why aren't you telling me, I'm your own daughter!" I screamed at them.

"Summer, your father and I, well, we aren't doing so good." Mom started off.

"I can tell." I snapped.

"Well, I wanted to tell you sooner but I guess there's no point in hiding it. Were going through a separation right now. I'm living with your Uncle Ron and Aunt Lavender while your Mother is back at Potter Palace." Dad admitted.

I froze. "Your getting divorced aren't you?" I asked shakily.

"I never said that." Dad replied.

"Were going through stuff that we can't handle right now. We feel that we need some time apart." Mom continued.

"So that leaves you with a decision, you have to pick where your going to go for your Winter holidays, with me or with your mom." Dad went on.

I opened my mouth but I couldn't speak. My parent's were always so perfect, so happy. _This couldn't be happening to my family right now when everything was so perfect._ "I can't deal with this now." I said as I turned and ran back towards the castle. I heard them both shouting at me and calling me back.

My eyes became blurry with tears._ My family was falling apart;_ the one thing I could always count on was becoming destroyed. I ran all the way up to the Room of Requirement as I had promised Andrew. I entered the room and barely noticed how it was set up. All I saw was the bed as I jumped on it and buried my head in a pillow. I felt Andrew's head on my back as I heard his voice ring through my head.

I sat up and looked up at him with watery eyes.

"What happened?" Andrew asked as he grabbed my hand with his.

I found my voice and heard it croak through the room. "My parents, they're fighting. I think there getting a divorce."

"Oh honey." Andrew said as he began to rub my shoulder and he pulled me to him and I exploded into tears again in his shoulder.

"What am I going to do Andy?" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, not now." Andrew comforted me. "We'll find a way."

Soon all the pain and anger had left my body. Somehow Andrew had that effect on me. _He was my escape from reality._ He was the breakaway from all the harm and pain.

That night I didn't bother changing out of the dress. I took the tiara off, and I feel asleep in his arms. This was the way things should be fore the rest of my life.

* * *

**WEE! Harry Potter rocked! I saw it at midnight with my boyfriend and my friend Kevin. I almost died when the bathtub scene came on. Daniel Radcliffe is a major British Hottie!**

**Patrick's all jealous now. Last Monday we celebrated our three-month anniversary. He got me this necklace with a small silver trombone on it (he plays the trombone and he's in the mists of teaching me how to play it); I love and am wearing it right now. By the way, the line Andrew uses on Summer _"You look like an angel",_ that's what Patrick told me at Homecoming when we went.**

**Anyways, as I promised, I'm going to reply to all the reviewers from the last two chapters…**

**Mikaygirl:** I figured that once you sacrifice you're live to rescue your boyfriend, then you should be able to realize that your in love.

**Lieha:** Don't we all imagine that? Lol.

**Lilyjamesandharrypotter:** I'll make it a priority to check up on your story. That teacher is evil! She did it again too and said if she sees me writing instead of doing my math one more time she's going to read it to the entire class. On the other hand, You would make a perfect beta reader for me, if your interested, please check my profile page and get me e mail, and e mail me, in case you didn't notice, e mail addresses don't show up on reviews.

**Lucyrock73:** LOL! Harry Potter said your name loud and proud! I think I tend to not describe enough though. That is something that I shall have to work on. And thank you! Actually my friend Melissa told me that I should do something sweet for him and I let my mind wander.

**Tickledorange:** finally someone who understands what it is like to have no life! Join the club! And you rock too!

**Phoenix:** No it has nothing to do with Malfoy first off. I am so happy you love my ideas I have with the tasks. I hope the final one will be just as good as the first two. The fourth movie was awesome by the way! I hope you enjoyed it!

**HAM005:** I'm so happy you hate that stupid teacher as much as I do! Sure you can be my beta reader, just get my e-mail from my profile page and e-mail me as soon as you can and then as soon as I am done with Chapter 11, you'll get it to be edited. Thanks!

**FairyWings101:** Oh I do feel oh so special! I'm telling you, these stupid people called scientist should do something useful and invent invisibility cloaks so crushes could ask us out like that!

**Waking dark:** Really, no open criticism?

**HelloKitty14:** My writing does tend to get better and better as I go on and on. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter; I wrote it with you in mind. And Patrick says hi!

**Missmunky:** your welcome.

**Misty ocean blueberry:** I like that sn, a lot! Thanks for the review!

**Swamp Rat's Chere:** I try to make my characters believable. For the next couple of chapter's I am mainly focusing on Harry and Hermione, should that should make you feel better.

**Giselle Schatti:** I hoped you liked chapter 9 and this one. I put a lot of thought into it but got the idea from my boyfriend. He's a Harry Potter fan too, but he's not as big as a fan as I am.

**Jackjill12345:** That these birds take the one's you love!

**Rodrigo:** I love your reviews; they're always short and sweet!

**I'm never skipping a chapter where I don't respond to all the reviewers, that was way too much!**

**Best Wishes to you all!**

**Holly**


	11. The Memory Chapter

**WARNING: This Chapter is going to feature a ton of flashbacks! I am leaving the story and chapter from the previous story it came from. I may be including some that weren't included in the stories as well. I promised you all a chapter dedicated to flashbacks and if you are easily swoon, this should make you cry.**

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Chapter 11: The Memory Chapter (Innocence)**

**Harry POV**

"I don't understand Ron. Where did we go wrong?" I asked to my friend while looking down into my empty cup of firewhisky. I was at Ron's place again after the Yule Ball. The sounds of Hermione's and Summer's voices kept filling my head. Sleep seemed like an impossible thing at this point.

"Things like this happen man. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure this isn't going to end in divorce." Ron reassured me.

"I love her, but something's come between us, something's we can't control." I stated.

"Like Ginny, Draco, and Cho in our sixth year. Remember the first time you guys broke up?" Ron asked.

"How could I not? But we made up, that night too. This is different. This has been going on for a month now. And it's killing me inside."

My mind began to drift to that fateful night where Hermione and I were perfect one moment and falling into a bottomless pit the next.

_**Hermione POV** _

The next thing I knew was that Draco's fist made contact with the side of Harry's head.

"Harry!" I screamed as he fell back.

Harry didn't hear me but headed for Draco, ramming right into him as they entered into a full out brawl.

I walked forward trying to make it stop but Ginny cut me off.

"You know, I am surprised that someone as smart as you hasn't figured it out yet." Ginny said.

"Figured out what?" I asked.

"That Harry has been cheating on you." Ginny said.

"You lie!" I shouted. "Harry would never do that to anyone!"

"Well then tell me Granger, why do you think he got so nervous at the Quidditch match, and who do you think that letter was from on Christmas day?" Ginny asked.

"He hasn't been with you." I shook my head.

"Oh, not with me." Ginny said and she pointed to Harry who was lying on the floor. Next to him was Cho Chang.

"You fucking liar!" I yelled at her.

"Harry got nervous because he didn't want to lose to his girlfriend, that letter on Christmas was from Cho!" Ginny smiled.

"You lie!" I yelled again.

"Oh, but I'm not because I helped take the picture that she attached to her little love letter." Ginny said again.

I heard my heart beating against my chest.

"No it's not true." I said to myself.

I looked over and saw Cho leaning in for a kiss from Harry. I dashed past Ginny and knocked Cho down to the floor.

"What was that for Granger?" Cho asked getting back to her feet.

I didn't answer but felt a tear roll down my cheek as I reached my fist back and knocked the wind out of Cho Chang.

I kneeled back towards Harry with tears rolling down my eyes.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Harry, are you ok?" I managed to say.

"Yeah, I think so." Harry said getting back up to his feet as I stood up.

"Good." I said as I slapped him across the face.

"HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed at him. I started to run and felt my tiara drop but didn't care. I ran out of my room with my tears streaming down my face.

_**A/N: You're The One That I Want, Chapter 19: The Winter Ball

* * *

**_

**Hermione POV**

I laid awake in my bed. My thoughts kept drifting to Harry and Harry alone. Sleep was becoming harder and harder as each day came by and left. I knew that soon enough sleep would be impossible for me to obtain.

"What ever happened?" I asked into the darkness that surrounded my room. I felt the sensation of the warm water begin to fall down my face. Crying was nothing new to me now.

"We used to be young and in love without a care in the world. It hasn't been this bad since we broke up in our seventh year." I spoke to nothing. My Voice was beginning to crack due to the symptoms of crying.

My mind rattled my brain as I soon remembered that one fateful day. The day of the Quidditch game, the day of my attack, and the day of that scar. The dreams continued to get worse and according to Harry, it was more than enough to convince him.

_**Harry POV**_

_Hermione sat there silently. The only noise that filled the room was the crackling of the fire. One moment I was happy that Hermione was back to normal but then it all started to hit me. I felt horrible because Hermione is the one feeling pain, and I was feeling it twice as hard in my heart. Voldemort is making me feel horrible though Hermione. This shouldn't be happening to her, it should be happening to me._

"_Harry we have to do something." Hermione said._

"_No." I said._

"_Harry what do you mean no? We both can't just sit here and let him get away with this. We have to show him something." Hermione said._

"_Hermione," I started._

"_Harry, you're a powerful wizard, you shouldn't be dealing with this. We can do this together." Hermione said._

"_Hermione!" I almost shouted._

_Hermione leaned back in the couch and looked straight at me. I looked up from the ground._

"_This shouldn't be happening to you." I said._

"_Harry, what do you mean?" Hermione asked._

"_Voldemort is hurting you to get to me. Your too good of a witch to have this happening to you." I said._

"_Harry you not making any sense." Hermione said. Her voice had a lump in it and I knew she was holding back tears._

_I swallowed the lump in my throat as well and continued._

"_I don't want you to get hurt." I said. "Maybe, we shouldn't be together anymore."_

"_Harry." Hermione said with a single tear sliding down her cheek._

"_No. You deserve to have a life without chaos. And I am giving you one. Take it." I said._

"_No." Hermione said._

"_I love you." I said as I walked away from Hermione, trying to keep her safe._

_As I opened my door I heard weeps from Hermione emerging. Followed by five words: "I will always love you."_

_**A/N: The Price Of Love, Chapter 6: Loving You

* * *

**_

**Harry POV**

Ron had left me. I sat alone in the room, thinking of the scent of her hair, the brightness that emerged from her smile. She was so perfect and I was practically giving her up.

"I'm the stupidest person alive." I whispered out. I was beginning to slur my words due to the firewhisky.

Hermione didn't deserve this, not from me. But now it's too late. She won't listen to me. She doesn't even care what I have to say. Now as I sit here I realized that it was I that let her go. I couldn't save her now.

_But yet…._

The possibility always remained there. Before when Hermione and I suffered problems it always seemed to work out. That seemed like a fantasy now…

_**Harry POV** _

I waited as the brown haired girl came walking down the steps. Tears followed down her eyes that were also smeared with black mascara.

"Lavender insisted that I clean up before I came down." Hermione said.

"You're beautiful as you are." I said. "Now before you say anything I just want to say that you know I would never cheat on you 'Mione. Ginny lied to you and Cho went along with her."

"Harry," Hermione started. "I thought Ginny was right tonight, but then I realized that you would never do that to anyone! I know Ginny lied to me and I'll kill her for it."

"Hermione," I started.

"But I do have some questions." Hermione continued.

"Ok, ask away." I said.

"Why did you get so nervous during the Quidditch game?" Hermione asked.

"Because, because we kissed the night before. We were finally together and I would be playing in front of you, and I didn't want to screw up." I answered.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. Not because of Cho, but because of you." I said.

"Well then, who was the letter from on Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"It was from Ginny like I said. It said be careful Harry. I swear it was, and Ginny lied about that again." I said.

"Swear?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione." I said.

Hermione fell back into a couch by the fire. "I'm just so confused right now." Hermione said, tears breaking out onto of her face again.

"Hermione." I started, kneeling down next to her. "You know I love you right?" I asked.

Hermione nodded her head. "I love you too."

"Then why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because this whole night has turned me upside down." Hermione said. "It was suppose to be a perfect night but it was ruined."

"But you forgot the important part." I spoke again.

"What?"

I turned and grabbed Hermione's tiara on the chair behind me.

"This." I said placing it back on her head where it belongs. "I was just wondering if you would take me back?" I asked.

Hermione smiled, kneeled down and kissed me.

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

"Of course it is." Hermione smiled.

_**A/N: You're The One That I Want, Chapter 21: A Million Reasons Why I Love You

* * *

**_

**Hermione POV**

The Dark grew darker but my eyes still hadn't begun to fall. They still remained wide open with memories of my husband, as least he used to be.

"Maybe this is the end." I gave in.

Then something, more like someone, hit me. I realized that my life always lived in a fairy tale. Usually everything would always end up perfectly. Maybe it was just a happy ending waiting to happen. And I wish that it would hurry up.

"But I'm never going to stop loving Harry. No matter what happens between us." Suddenly I felt alone. There was no one out there for me anymore. I needed to be held and told that I was special like I was a Queen…

_**Hermione POV**_

_I kept my eyes on the floor but knew the entire time that Harry was looking at me. "Hermione." Harry broke the silence._

_I looked up at him and met him in his eyes. There it was, the sparkle that I had missed for all these days. It was the same sparkle that I saw that day when he asked me to Hogsmeade._

"_Yeah?" I asked._

"_I don't know how to say this." Harry said._

"_Say what?" I asked._

"'_Mione." Harry started._

"_Don't you dare." I snapped._

"_What?" Harry asked._

"_Don't say my name like you used to. As if nothing had happened between us." I said, I could feel a lump forming in my throat._

"_And I wished it didn't happen." Harry said._

_I looked back up. "What?"_

"_These past few days, have been hell. I couldn't stop thinking about your smile. I missed your laugh. I missed being with you. Lavender was right yesterday. Nothing is going to come between us, not anymore." Harry said._

_Suddenly my world flipped all back to normal. The sparkle in Harry's eye changed every bad thing I wanted to yell at him. The part of me that hated him for making me so depressed vanished. My body went on autopilot and my heart took over. I found myself flinging my arms over Harry as he embraced me in a hug._

"_You have no idea what I have been through." I said._

"_Tell me." Harry whispered._

"_I," I started as I pulled away from him and let my arms drop to my side. "I missed the way your hand always found mine in the corridors. I missed the way you said my name. I missed playing with your crazy hair. I missed the way your eye would sparkle like that." I said all at once. "I missed the way that you always knew what I was thinking. I missed how you were always there. I missed how I would hate to wait until the end of every class just to see you."_

"_I missed you too 'Mione." Harry said._

_**A/N: The Price Of Love, Chapter 8: A Wizards Number 1 Holiday

* * *

**_

**Harry POV**

Some hours later I still found myself asleep. I kept thinking about Hermione. I kept on thinking that there would be no way I would sleep again unless she was in my arms.

"Then I know what I have to do."

I shot up out of my bed and quickly dressed. That's when I spun around and apparated to the only safe place to apparated in the land, the Quidditch Field. That's when I began trudging all the way up to the house.

I imagined what Hermione would look like when I ran in there, told her I was sorry and then explained myself. She deserves at least that.

She ran though my mind as I continued to run up to the dark Palace.

_Hermione saying "yes" when I asked her out,_

_Hermione smiling back at me from my Quidditch game,_

_Hermione descending the stairs the night of the Winter Ball in our sixth year,_

_Hermione sleeping in my arms after her nightmares,_

_Hermione's voice that night she was kidnapped,_

_Hermione saving my life,_

_Hermione's face when we saw each other again after the Holidays,_

_Hermione's eyes when I slipped the ring on her finger,_

_Hermione walking down the aisle on our wedding day,_

_Hermione giving birth to Summer,_

_Hermione taking Matt to get his first wand, _

_Hermione,_

I entered the back down of the house and saw it the exact same way I remembered it. I walked quietly but quickly up the stairs and passed the second floor and began making my way up to the third. The door was opened but I froze.

A noise was coming from the bed that made all the hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight,

She was crying.

I had caused her this pain. I was the reason why she was feeling bad. I was the reason why she was depressed. It was my entire fault.

Maybe she deserves someone better.

I turned to leave her be but when I heard the faint sound call my name I stopped all movement altogether as the crying stopped and I heard Hermione sit up in her bed.

_"Harry?"

* * *

_

**Hello you folks out there in internet land. Isn't it amazing how fast this chapter was? Mostly it was copy and paste but still, this is highly unusual for me, so don't get used to it. **

**A lot of it is thanks to my fatabulous beta-reader FairyWings101!**

**My reviewers!...**

**HelloKitty14: I'm going to be saying this a bunch of times. Of course not! Patricks says BYE! I dunno, sometimes I think that he's not all here. OUCH! He hit me! Uh oh!**

**rodrigo: I told you that everything works out as time goes by, same thing applies here. And if I didn't say that then I should have. Anyways, loved the review, it made me smile!**

**gryffindor princess 05: REALLY? OMGOSH, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! APRIL IS LIKE WHAT...4 MONTHS AWAY! WOW! THAT'S QUICK! ANYWAYS, LOVED YOUR REVIEW, AND DON'T FRET!**

**FairyWings101: Guess what? I overreact too much too! I think a lot of girls to do this. Patrick says that it's just girl intincts. He also says that it is one of my few flaws... what?**

**lucyrocks73: Don't get mad, get glad! I left you a cliffhanger, hahahahaha! I am oh so evil!**

**misty ocean blueberry: I know it does suck. Think about it, if your a sexteen year old, and you've had a perfect family, then the tear apart, it's bound to be heartcrushing!**

**Anyways, on another note...**

**My oh so wonderful Patrick will be leaving the state for Christmas, so I am really sad about that. He's going with his family to Arizona... i hate that state. He doesn't even know if he's going to be back for New Years', which would suck majorly! I need my Patrick kiss when the clock strikes midnight!**

**Because of this, I am going to have a lot of free time to write over the holidays, so check in during then!**

**Until We Meet Again!**

**Holly**


	12. Just Perfect

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Chapter 12: Just Perfect**

**Hermione POV**

"Harry, what are you doing here?" The night air was still cold. The tears on my face were still wet.I didn't want him to see me like this but I was desperate, _was the miracle I had been asking for finally coming true?_

"I needed to see you." Harry admitted. _Maybe it was._

I wiped the tears clear off my face and looked back down at him. I walked back up to our room and motioned him to follow me as I turned the light on and sat down by the fireplace, it was still burning from earlier. Harry sat across from me.

"What?" I asked.

"Look 'Mione, there is no easy way to say this. I miss you and I know that you miss me too." Harry began. _Oh god, this was it._ "I want to be back with you and I know I can't do that until I confess what's been bugging me."

"But that's not it Harry." I interrupted him.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"I wanna know why you didn't confess it to me earlier. I'm your wife. I married you because I love you and because I know you will be there for me no matter what, and you know that I am always here for you and what got me upset was knowing that you didn't need me. That you thought you could do this on your own."

"I know I messed up and I need to get it off my chest now 'Mione I get it." Harry protested. "I know I can't do stuff on my own, not like this. I need you."

"And I need you, now please tell me what's bugging you." I pleaded.

Harry took a deep breath. "It's Mrs. Weasley. Well, we I found out the news. I broke down. She's the closest thing I had to a mother and I can't save her like my own." He admitted.

"Harry your mother died because she loved you. Mrs. Weasley has lived a long and happy life." I said moving closer to him.

"Yeah and I avenged my mother by killing Voldemort. But there's nothing I can do this time and I'm not easily used to defeat." Harry admitted.

"Harry," I said.

Harry looked away and started rubbing his eyes._ He was crying._

"Harry, I'm here for you." I tried again.

"'Mione, will you forgive me?" Harry asked.

"Always." I said as Harry moved closer to me this time. The magic, the warmth, the sensation refilled my body as he kissed me. I missed this feeling and my body was screaming back with love for him. He pulled apart and for the first time in a long time I could finally smile.

"Harry I have some good news that I've been dying to tell you for months now." I admitted.

"What? Nothing could make me happier though, I have you back."

"This will." I smiled back at him.

"Tell me 'Mione."

"At least I hope it will. I've been dying to tell you!" I almost screamed out.

"Hermione!" Harry was getting agitated.

_"Harry I'm pregnant again."_

* * *

**Summer POV**

I woke up as sunlight began to creep through the room of requirement. My head ached due to the thoughts that flew through it. _Could this really be the end?_

I kept opened my eyes so find myself sleeping in my dress robes on top of Andrew. His arms were around me holding me in place. I didn't dare move. My eyes moved around the room as I saw the beauty of the place. Burnt out candles were lined up around the walls. Roses from pink to red decorated the floor and bedspread. The bed itself was a four-poster bed with scarlet red sheets.

_Andrew made last night romantic and I came up here crying my heart out. Yet he still didn't say anything but only held me and rocked me to sleep._

Andrew's breathing became steadier as he began to wake up. I reached up and planted a kiss on his chin as a smile soon spread over his face.

"Morning my princess." Andrew breathed.

"Good Morning yourself." I replied back.

I got out of the bed and fixed my dress robes to make them look at least decent.

"Are you feeling better?" Andrew asked from behind me.

_I couldn't answer. Andrew was all too perfect for me and I never did anything special back for him. The room looked perfect to me, I could only imagine what it looked like last night._

"I can't believe you did this for me." I breathed.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. "Your worth it, besides, last night was special. You deserved it."

"You're too sweet." I said. I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he began to kiss me. It didn't last long as he let go of me and I did the same.

Andrew turned around and picked my tiara up off of the bed and placed it back on my head. "Your Mom should be proud of you." Andrew smiled at me.

"Yeah, she is. I hope she's okay. I mean, my parent's never fight." I explained.

"Well, maybe that was a bad thing, that like now that they are, all the anger growing up inside of them is out. But you shouldn't worry about it." Andrew said pulling my closer to him.

I looked up into his eyes and lost myself in them. He always took my breath away. Andrew loves me and I love him. "I forgot to tell you something." I said looking back down at my shoes.

"What?" Andrew asked with care in his voice.

"Well, my parent's are making me chose where I should go for Christmas. Mom or Dad. But I think I already made my mind up." I breathed.

"What is it?" Andrew pestered on.

"I wanna spend Christmas with you." I said looking back up into those eyes.

"I wanna spend Christmas with you too." Andrew smiled back at me.

"Here." I went on. "Away from everyone else. The castle will be quiet and we could be away from the world, just you and me."

Andrew paused for a minute. "If that's what you want."

"You mean it?" I smiled.

"Of course I do. I mean, my parent's come out here anyways to see the tournament. And your right. You and I need the holidays to spend relaxing, with each other." Andrew answered.

_"You are the greatest!"_

* * *

**Holy Cow, I have a lot of reviews to respond to.**

**Oliverwoodschic: YAY! Welcome new reviewer and I hope you're here to stay!**

**Why do you wanna know: Lol, I love your dedication and I love your punky spirit. I like it. I loved your review too, it made me giggle.**

**Gryffindor princess 05: Really? You thought it was sad? Well, I mean I did put all of my saddest moments in it, but thanks.**

**Werewolf21: KUDOS TO YOU MAN! I cannot believed you read both stories and still had the guts to finish it. Man, you're my idol! I loved looking in my mailbox and seeing it full of reviews for you, and…. I think I love you, you got my Price of Love story to 100 reviews! YOUR AWESOMELY AWESOME!**

**Mikaygirl: hehehehe, that made me laugh. Anyways, I l o v e d the review and leave another one please!**

**SerenaLupin-Potter: Thank you, thank you, I just wanna thank all the little people for getting me where I am today. I loved the review!**

**Radcliffe'sgirl4ever: First off, Daniel Radcliffe is mine, you whore. Just kidding! I have Patrick to make up for it. But unfortunately I haven't seen him for 5 days and won't be seeing him for another 5! AHH! I hate the holidays! Anyways, 3 easy steps to submitting your work…**

**1) write it first off**

**2) go to the documents and find the word file in which your story/chapter lies. After you upload it, you can edit the file to fanfiction format**

**3) go to story and then go to create new story. You should be able to handle it after that part.**

**Missmunky: Is this Katie? I think it is! Or maybe I am being paranoid about someone else. Anyways thanks for the review and Happy Holidays!**

**Lilyjamesandharrypotter: actually, I have another beta reader, who sort of lives with me now, so I'm just going to use his lazy ass now. You of all people should understand how much people want to update there stories.**

**Krya2117: Thanks for the review. And Merry Chrismukkah, here's the next chapter!**

**Nightlancer600: I know, I am just so evil leaving a cliffhanger like that.**

**Degrassirox: There you are! HI!**

**E.G. Potter: XD and the first two are You're The One That I Want and The Price Of Love. You don't have to read them though.**

**FairyWings101: This holiday season is a rip off! I cannot wait until Patrick gets back so I can be in his arms again. Only 5 more days.**

**Tickledorange: How, now sound? Good. Loved the review, it sounds like something I would write. Anyways, is this a good chapter title too? Thanks again and Merry Chrismukkah!**

**Bad news people.**

**I am very unfortunate to say that the inspiration to my writing has like flown out the window and I have no idea what to do anymore. I am still surprised I wrote the rest of this chapter, probably because I was talking to Sam.**

**Patrick has been gone for a total of 5 days now to Arizona with his family and won't be back until the 26th, weee! I miss him so much! Christmas just isn't the same without him.**

**Anyway, Merry Chrismukkah to all and to all a good night!**

**Holly**


	13. Christmas Romance

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Chapter 13: Christmas Romance**

**Summer POV**

The morning of Christmas came earlier than expected. I was sleeping soundly in my bed as the sun crawled through the room. My dormitories were abandoned for all the other girls had gone home to spend Christmas with there families. There were only about 14 people who had chosen to stay at Hogwarts for the break. Andrew and I were the only ones here from Gryffindor.

The news of my parents getting back together let me sleep easier at night but didn't save Matt a trip back home with his new girlfriend to show off to the parentals. They decided it was a good thing that Andrew and I were having some time to ourselves and let me stay without another question.

I swiftly sat up in my bed and saw the pile of present before my eyes. I smiled and I quickly grabbed the first one. I went through them one by one opening each other with more and more enthusiasm. My brother had sent me a pair of dangling earring with tiny golden snitches on them. Jake had sent me the biography of Raoul Kelser, a famous French Quidditch player that graduated from Hogwarts my first year. Ron and Lavender had sent me boxes of pies and chocolates.

The biggest present of all came from my parents who had gotten me the new Galactic broomstick. It was the fastest broomstick ever made and all the professional players had already upgraded to them from the Firebolt. It was flawless and perfect in every way and could go at least 3 times faster than the firebolt.

I quickly jumped out of bed and changed into a simple pink tank top and jeans. I threw my matching pink robe over it and grabbed my new broomstick. I went to the window and carefully opened it. I hopped on the broom and felt the great control I already had over it. I closed the winder behind me and flew across over to the Gryffindor boy's tower. I easily spotted Andrew's window as he was sitting in his bed reading a new book he had gotten. I tapped on the window and he jumped at the sound.

"Summer?" he asked as he made his way towards the window and opened it for me.

"Will you let me in? It snowed overnight and I'm freezing." I hollered back at him as he moved out of my way and I flew into the boys' dormitories. I got off the broom as Andrew closed the window shut.

"Is that the?" Andrew asked as he eyed my new broom.

"My Dad does tend to spoil me." I smiled at him.

"He certainly does." Andrew replied taking the broomstick from my hands. He examined it up and down and rolled his fingers over it. "It's amazing."

"Yeah, well this is amazing." I whispered.

Andrew looked down at me. "Merry Christmas" he smiled.

* * *

Later that day we found ourselves by our favorite tree by the frozen lake. I snuggled against Andrew's body, sitting down leaning against the trunk. I kept rotating my promise ring on my finger.

"Sum." Andrew broke the silence.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Do you ever think of what you're going to do after school?" Andrew asked.

"Sometimes, but I always see myself becoming a professional Quidditch player, either that or going to work in the Ministry." I answered back.

"Do, I mean like us." Andrew went on.

I turned to look up in his eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, do you think that our relationship is going to last beyond school or that were just fling that will come to past?" Andrew spoke softer.

I looked deeply into his eyes as he looked down into mine. "I think that, were going to stay together past this. That we both love each other too much to let each other go."

"Wow, your know what's weird?" Andrew asked me with a smile on his face.

I was quick to return the favor. "What?" I asked back.

"I was thinking the same thing." Andrew replied.

Andrew kissed me quickly then I went back into his arms. His hands found there way into mine and we sat there with each passing minute just embracing each other. I looked down onto the Emo-Teller that lied on Andrew's finger. It was switched to me. I had hearts around my little head and on the bottom it read _"Romantic".

* * *

_

**Matt POV**

After Christmas dinner Michelle and I went up to my room to exchange presents. We were sitting on the floor by my burning fireplace. She went first and pulled out a small box and handed it over to me.

"I hope you like it, I had no idea what to get you." She said as I began ripping open the paper.

"I'm sure I'll love it." I smiled at her.

After all the wrapping was off I pulled the box open to reveal a brown strap with a silver buckle. On the strap was engraved _"Matt and Michelle."_

"It's a book strap. I know you always complain how they don't tend to all stay together." Michelle spoke up.

"It's perfect." I breathed. I leaned over and kissed her. As I pulled away, I pulled the small box from out of my jacket and handed it to her. "Merry Christmas."

She took her present with a smile on her face. She carefully popped open the box and gasped. Inside was a silver necklace with a heart pendant on it. The heart was made out of silver and on the right side of the curve was lined with 6 diamonds.

"Matt." She breathed. She inhaled slowly as she traced the small heart with her finger over and over again.

"I mean that it's perfect?" I asked to the silence.

Michelle looked up at me and smiled. "It's more than perfect." She placed the box down and threw her arms around me and embraced me in a hug making me fall over, I however knew it was all because of love.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Harry had taken me upstairs on the balcony that overlooked the backyard of Potter Palace. You could over look the small pathway that led to the Quidditch Stadium past the trees.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked.

"It's Christmas silly." Harry teased me as we sat down on two of the comfortably chairs.

"Me first." I exclaimed. Harry looked at me with a pout on his face. "It's tradition, I've always gone first, ever since our first Christmas together when we snuck out of my parent's house to the hot tub in the backyard."

"Okay." Harry gave in as I pulled the box from out of my robes. Harry took it and started tearing at the edges, soon revealing the black book. Across the bottom right corner of the cover read in scarlet writing _'Harry and Hermione Potter'_.

"Is it a book about us?" I asked.

"It's a photo album." I corrected him.

Harry eagerly turned to the first page to find a picture of him when he was younger with his parents. It was one of the few photo's Harry had of them. I knew it had touched him as he quickly turned the page to find a picture of my parents, my brother and me when we went to the zoo for my 3rd birthday. Harry was quick to put a smile on his face.

After that one was a picture of Ron, him and I at Hogwarts our first year there. Back when everything was so young and innocent. Harry turned the page to find one of himself after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament in our fourth year. Harry laughed aloud as he recalled the cuts he had received.

After that was the one of him and I at the Winter Ball in our sixth year. This was during our first year going out as we dance to our song after we were announced Prince and Princess. The next one however showed us both sleeping in hospital beds after the fateful night that almost killed Harry and myself. Harry turned the page to find one of our engagement photos's as we were down by the beach splashing around in the waters.

The one after that was the day of our wedding as you watched Harry slip my wedding ring on my finger. The next showed a picture of Summer on her first broomstick as Harry followed her and I sat by the sidelines pregnant with Matt.

Harry closed the book and then looked up at me. "Hermione it's wonderful."

I smiled to myself. "I thought you might like that."

"I do." Harry smiled back at me before he gave me a kiss. Then he pulled a blue velvet box from out of his robes and then passed it onto me. He held it in his hands before he opened it. "Merry Christmas Hermione."

Inside the white satin was a golden necklace with three different charms on them. The first was a picture of Summer's smiling head and below it read _'Summer'_ the next was a picture of Matt who was also smiling and his name read below the head. The last one was a picture of the infant still inside of me; below it read _'Taylor'_, our new girl.

* * *

**Summer POV**

"Andy! Where are we going?" I asked as Andrew guided me through corridors to and fro through the castle.

"It's a surprise." Andrew smiled.

Finally we came to a corridor that had only one door at the end. Andrew stopped in front of this door and looked at me. He went around me and covered my eyes with his hands. "No peeking!" Andrew said to me.

"No way, I wouldn't want to ruin my surprise." I teased him as he kicked the door open. He led me through the door. The temperature dropped a lot as he led me in even further.

I closed my eyes shut as he took his hands off my head. "Open your eyes." He whispered in my ear.

I opened them to reveal that Andrew had taken me to the Astronomy tower. Around the edges of the tower wall he had placed candles that lit the place perfectly. From up here you could see the snowy wonder of Hogwarts on the clear night. Andrew pulled out his wand from his robes and muttered a spell and soon soft music began playing.

"Miss Potter, will you honor me by dancing with me on this evening?" Andrew asked bowing to me.

"Certainly, Mr. Weasley." I smiled at him as I curtsied.

Andrew took me by the waist and we began dancing right there on the rooftop of the school. Swaying back and forth to the beat of the music. My eyes began to twinkle under the shimmering stars.

After a while I pulled away and sat down against the wall. "Okay, let's exchange presents while were at it, Mr. Weasley." I said as I dug inside my robes for my wand. Andrew sat down next to me.

"Accio Andrew's Present." I pointed up at the air.

Soon enough the green wrapped present came flying into my hands. I handed it over to Andrew with a smile. "Merry Christmas Andy." I whispered.

Andrew opened it with a smile on his face to reveal a scarlet long sleeves sweater. "There's a surprise on the right sleeve." I went on.

Andrew looked at the right sleeve and didn't see anything. I then turned the end of the sleeve to reveal a pink heart stitched on. "Lemme guess, you did that." Andrew asked.

"Yep, it's like you have my heart on your sleeve." I smiled.

"It's perfect Sum." Andrew said as he kissed me. He then pulled out his wand and pointed a small object in his hand. He tapped it and it expanded to a normal size to reveal roses. Andrew stood up and pulled me up with him. He handed me a dozen red roses. I smiled at the scent of their beauty. I noticed that in the middle was a white rose.

"Andy." I smiled at him.

"Summer Potter." He picked the white rose up out of the batch to reveal a sparkling diamond ring hanging from the steam. My heart stopped and I dropped the floors to my feet.

"Here on Christmas night, with the stars as my witnesses I declare my eternal love for you." Andrew smiled down at me.

"Andy." I breathed.

"Summer sweetie. I think that your promise ring has fulfilled its purpose but I realize that I love you too much to let you go." It was then that Andrew got down on his knee. He took my left hand and took my promise ring off. Andrew held up the ring and recited, "Summer Ann Potter, _will you marry me_?"

* * *

**I'm Back! YAY! Happy New Year one and all! But to all of the reviewers.**

**Aznquidditchchick: Thanks, and I know it's awesome because it's like in everyone one of your reviews. Please review again, your reviews mean the world to me!**

**QueenBee11: I tend to do that from time to time… like just there!**

**MiKaYGiRl: Yeppers! She can certainly stay at the school though.**

**Werewolf21: Well, I was happy to answer all of your questions in this chapter.**

**Why do you wanna know: okay…. But I seriously want to know your name. At least your screen name.**

**Radcliffe'sgirl4ever: Well Patrick came back and he's like a completely better boyfriend now. But I had a good holiday and I hope you did too! Thanks for your review again.**

**I LOVE YOUR FIC: Thanks for noticing. And I'm glad you liked my idea.**

**HelloKitty14: I loved your story like so much. Wait did you complete both of them while I was finishing a new chapter? Wow…**

**Gryffindor Princess 05: But yeah, remember Hermione had Summer at like 19. So she's like hitting her like 30's. So yeah, but the new baby… YAY!**

**FairyWings101: YAY FOR HARRY AND HERMIONE all around! And when are you going to update soon?**

**OliverWoodschic: Yes, Hermione's pregnant again, is that so hard to comprehend? Sorry, but a lot of reviews said that for the last chapter. Kind of get sick of it.**

**MissMunky: Yeah, Summer knows the whole story if that wasn't clear for you in this chapter. And sorry about the whole Katie thing, my little sister has a habit for stalking me on the Internet. She's like an interntweb stalker personne.**

**Kelsey Ryan-Agnew: lol. Wow, really random reviews. I love the randomness some reviews get, like yours. Like ohga bogha! Lol. Random things to say, my boyfriend tends to do that a lot! So I'm pretty used to it.**

**Melodicmoonstar89: Thanks for the fabtalous review. You are a really good reviewer to have. It's really hard to find people like you nowadays.**

**Lucyrocks73: Say it again… common I dare you to. That's right, HA!**

**Kyra2117: Thanks. I loved the extra review.**

**Misty ocean blueberry: Patrick came back, that's what inspired me. That and that I was all in a Christmas mood to do a Christmas chapter. Hoped you liked it.**

**HOLY CRAP I HAVE A LOT OF REVIEWERS!**

**Anyways peoples, my boyfriend came back. He's so amazing. He got my like 100 roses, one for each time he missed me. Note he was only gone for like 11 days. But that was sweet; we ringed the New Years in together and then watched American Pie make fun of Band Camp, that movie sucked!**

**Anyways… if you haven't noticed the number of reviewers I am getting in creasing higher and higher. I had to go to a second page of reviewers this time. And if you haven't noticed I've hit like 138 reviews, a record high with only 12 chapters.**

**Upcoming dates to know! January 21, I am going to the Duck game (yes I love the sport known as hockey so sue me) with my Patrick to celebrate 5 strong months of being together. Valentine's Day, and the week after that is my 6 month, HALF A YEAR! YAY!**

**Best Wishes!**

**Holly**


	14. The Truth Behind Love

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Chapter 14: The Truth Behind Love**

**Summer POV**

"Summer Ann Potter, will you marry me?"

"Oh my gosh." I breathed. The air was silent around me as only my thoughts of Andrew filled my head I always knew I was going to get engaged at an early age, but maybe this was too early. I mean I still had a year of school to go. Yet I loved Andrew and I knew it.

"Andrew," I continued. He looked up at me with hopeful eyes and smiled. He wanted me more than ever. I knew that much. He was finishing school. He was done with this place. He wanted to know that when I went back that he would have someone to look forward to seeing during my breaks. That while I was still here, that I knew that I still had him.

"Is that a yes?" Andrew was growing more and more impatient with each passing second. The stars above our heads twinkled in my eyes as tears soon began to fill them. Was the rest of my life really going to be with Andrew Weasley? Was I meant to be Summer Weasley and not Summer Potter? I know I had to get married one day, I just didn't expect it so soon.

"I," I tried to speak but the tears started to flow down my face. Why was it so hard for me to say yes? Why couldn't I just accept that fact that my future was in Andrew and that he and I were perfect for each other?

On the other hand I could skip my last year. With the money I'll win from the tournament I could begin a family of my own without having to worry about anything. I could become a famous Quidditch player and everything will be perfect.

"Of course I will." I answered through my tears. Andrew's smile grew wider as he slipped the ring onto my finger. Everything became perfect as he stood up and took me into his arms. Warmth filled my entire body on the rooftops. This was turning out to be the best year ever.

* * *

The next day we woke up and found ourselves visiting the town of Hogsmeade. The streets were paved with snow and icicles hung off rooftops. People were hustling about with there daily routines. We must have been the only two students there. We walked down the streets wrapped in our coats and scarf's as we went from store to store.

We went through Honeydukes and browsed throughout sweets and chocolates. Andrew and I kept feeding each other free samples off shelves and kept on laughing and giggling to each other. We were the perfect couple laughing and enjoying Boxing Day together.

After that, we went to a small accessory store down the street from Honeydukes. We looked through rows of necklaces, scarf's, beanies, bracelets, and rings.

"How did you get my ring?" I asked flashing my engagement ring

"I ordered it especially for you my princess." Andrew answered honestly.

I smiled back to him as I looked at a row of silver necklaces. I finally found one that looked perfect.

It was a silver necklace with a dragon pendant on it. It looked just like the one I defeated in the first task. The dragon was bent down and was about ready to breath out fire. I picked it up and traced it with my fingers.

"That's pretty." Andrew said over my shoulder.

"I know, it's kind of weird how like you could be terrified of it at the time but then look back at it and say that it was cool." I remarked.

"You should get it, or better yet, I should get it for you." Andrew said snatching it out of my hand.

"No Andrew!" I said after him, but he was already halfway to the register. "You already got me a ring, I don't need the necklace, and I can just get it myself." I said after him.

But it was too late as Andrew paid for the necklace. He came back and put it around my neck. "Your mean!" I said at him.

"How does that work out?" Andrew asked.

"Because you HAVE to spoil me. This ring probably cost you a lot of money! And now you're off getting me necklace's for no reason." I said.

"But I do have a reason." Andrew said leading me out of the shop.

"What would that be?" I asked.

Andrew bent down and kissed me quick and lightly on the lips. "Because I love you."

* * *

My parents were coming back with Matthew and Michelle for the Alumni dance they were having and of course my parent's couldn't say no. Andrew and I decided that it would be the perfect time to tell them.

Andrew and I waited at the stairs to the castle as the carriages began coming up to the castle. Soon enough Matt came out of one followed by Michelle, then Mom and Dad. My parents came rushing up to us with open arms. "Summer!" my mom squealed as she saw me.

The first thing that caught my eyes was that she was wearing baggy clothes and she looked bigger than when I last saw her. After that my Dad hugged me as well.

"Mom," I began, as I looked her over again.

"Oh, I haven't told you yet have I?" My Mom asked.

"Why no you haven't." I said sarcastically.

"You're going to have a new baby sister!" Mom said excitedly.

"Wow Mum, that's fantastic!" I replied to her.

"I know it is, but never mind that, you said you had something you wanted to tell us." Mom smiled back.

I took a deep breath. "Well, I guess I better tell you now or never." I breathed out.

"Common Summer, just tell us." Dad said.

Andrew stood close to me. "Well," He began for me.

"Were getting married!" I smiled at them.

My Mom's face lit up like a firework, however my father just stood there.

"I knew you were going to ask her on Christmas. He asked us months ago if he could have your hand in marriage." Mom went on as she hugged me again. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Dad?" I asked as I looked up at my father. He looked down at me with concern in his eyes.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I knew this would come one day and I am just happy that you found yourself a good guy Sum." Dad bent down and embraced me in a hug.

"I guess my little girl is finally growing up." He said in my ear.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I thought it would be a short and sweet one. But I carry unfortunate news with me…**

**Friday the twenty seventh of January marked the end of my relationship with Patrick. In basic terms he broke up with me. At first I was heartbroken, all the dumped feelings running through me and I couldn't stop crying.**

**Fortunately for me I have the best of friends that were there to support me as I realize that I can live my life without having to think about him and I can go through my days without his sorry ass.**

**Okay, but to my reviewers…**

**Radcliffe'sGirl4Ever: No more boy talk okay? I need a break from guys right now anyways. But thanks for that fantabulous review! I always enjoy getting reviews from you!**

**MikayGirl: I love romance around Christmas time. I think something about the holiday makes you smell the romance in the air!**

**FairyWings101: Don't worry about it. Something will come to you eventually. It always happens to us writers.**

**Why do you wanna know: I hope this chapter answers your questions.**

**Werewolf21: I love the idea of being engaged by the time I go to college, and then I know I'll have the people to rely on through finals and everything! It's perfect for young hearts to do this sort of thing!**

**Gryffindor princess 05: I know, like what a shocker man! I bet you never saw that coming now did you?**

**MissMunky: Sweet! I love fluffy chapters! They always make your heart feel warmer.**

**Nightlancer6000: I don't think there is going to be a sequel to this, since I made it a trilogy. And I don't think I could make another one. Although I do plan to continue writing Harry Potter fanfiction. I have my new story out already. Keep reading at the bottom for more details. And the story should be at least 5 – 7 more chapters.**

**HelloKitty14: I'm glad you liked the name. I kept thinking what would be a cute idea. And the marriage, well things are only heating up!**

**Misty ocean blueberry: Wow, another great review! Merci!**

**Aznquidditchchick: Of course I liked your review and sorry if my review is weird. I have a lot of reviewers for this story and sometimes I get them mixed up.**

**Michy Wee: AHHH! Seriously? Is this really the greatest story you've ever read? I'm touched!**

**Melodicmoonstar89: Yeah, and I realize that. But you know when you go and look back on all your old work and you realize you can do so much better? Yeah, that's what I feel about my old stories. And I thought that I did a pretty nifty job in killing the evil one myself. But thanks for your review, I liked it a bunchie! Cookie Dough to you for reading my previous stories!**

**Okay some announcements:**

**_NEW STORY!_ It's called A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes; It's like a Harry Potter Cinderella story. I like it and I like the idea for it so if you like my writing then you should check out that story because that's going to be my main fanfiction story once this is over.**

**This is the last story in my Mr. And Mrs. Potter Trilogy. No MORE! So please don't ask. There will be from 5 – 7 more chapters in this** **story and then I'm done.**

**But if you love my writing, remember I have an O.C. story out there for all you Orange County fans, I have my Harry Potter version of Sixteen Candles out, and I have my newest creation of A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes.**

**Until We Meet Again!**

_Holly_


	15. The Alumni Ball

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Chapter 15:** The Alumni Dance

**Hermione POV**

The night of the Alumni dance Harry and I were back in our old King and Queen suite that hadn't been touched since we left. We of course it had been cleaned but no one has ever slept in here besides us.

Harry was over on the other side getting ready as I was on mine. We decided to keep the tradition that we made back in our seventh year when we would only see each other when Harry would come and get me.

I dried my wet hair and styled it up into a French knot. I left a few stands loose in which I curled. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my dress and my matching shoe's. Noting the time I quickly slipped my dress on over my head. It was a pale pink strapless dress that flowed all the way down to the floor. Once I placed the matching stiletto heels on, the dress barely covered up my toes.

My dress was elegant and unique as another layer of dress what was see through made the dress even more flowing and more wavier than any dress I have even worn before. I pulled out my jewelry box and opened it to reveal my old Queen tiara which I placed perfectly on my head and then made my way over to my vanity to finish my make up.

I felt just like I did back in school before a dance. The only thing that was missing that Lavender wasn't here to show me different ways to apply lip-gloss. I stood at my body mirror as I perfected myself. I still didn't show any signs of pregnancy as I turned around and imagined how magical this was going to be.

Then I heard the familiar knock on my door that moment. "Miss Granger, are you in there?" Harry's voice teased from the other side of the door. I grabbed my sash and twirled it around my arms as I opened the door reveal Harry in his black dress robes with the familiar green tie he wore back in out seventh year. His hair was messy, but still he had his crown on, like it was when we were back in school as well.

"Well Mr. Potter, you look rather dashing." I teased back myself.

"Don't you feel like were back in school and you going to bug about Snape's homework once we get back to the room?" Harry asked.

I hit him lightly on the arm. "Shut up Harry." I said as he offered his arm out to me. I looped my hand in it as we made our way out of our room and towards the Great Hall.

On our way, Harry and I talked about all the different dances we went to when we were back at school.

"I think my favorite one," I began, "Was when Lavender and I switched looks and you and Ron switched looks for the Halloween Ball our sixth year."

Harry and I laughed together. "No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get my hair to stay down."

"And you couldn't get your eyes to change either."

"But you still looked just like Lavender." Harry went on.

Down at the Great Hall the dance was already in swing as Harry and I walked up through the doors just like old times. Inside people weresitting at there tables, drinking, and laughing. "Please welcome to the dance, Former King and Queen of Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione Potter." Professor McGonagall announced.

We walked up to the King and Queen table and noticed all the King and Queen's after us. We took our seats between non-other than Cho Chang and Mr. and Mrs. Gibson.

* * *

After dinner, McGonagall stood up and looked down at everyone. "I just want to thank you all for coming and making me feel older than I already am." She joked and teased.

"I wanted to look back at all the old times that your classes held. One of which would be the class that held the bravest witch and wizard of possibly all times in it. I can remember back to when Harry Potter first looked his eyes upon the great castle. I knew back from their first dance that Harry and Hermione were going to get married. And now I have the privilege of disciplining there oldest daughter who has taken after her father and mother as well. I think most of us can remember when Harry proposed to Hermione in this very room in front of everyone just as his father had did to his mother. I remember when we held our first wedding at Hogwarts for the Gibson's.

"But with each new generation comes a new story to recall. This year as all of you should know, that the Triwizard Tournament is being held again. The last winner of the cup was Harry Potter of course; who managed to survive the attack from Lord Voldemort and Cedric Diggory died that very night as well. I'm sure that all of you don't find it a mystery that Summer Potter, was selected the Champion for Hogwarts and was also recently made Princess in her mother's footsteps. Now, may I ask the former King and Queen to all begin the dancing again."

Harry stood up and held his hand out to me like we were so accustomed to. We made our way to the dance floor and began dancing just like we used to when we were only 17.

* * *

**Summer POV**

I was up in my room with Andrew, just lying around doing nothing, as the Alumni Ball was being held downstairs. I was lying on my bed going to bridal magazines and Andrew was lying on the floor by the fire just looking into it.

"What are you going to do next year?" I asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked looking back at me.

"I mean, like, what are you going to do for money and stuff while I am still in school?" I restated my question.

Andrew remained silent for a moment. "I dunno. I mean I want to go and work in the ministry but I also wanna be a famous Quidditch player as well."

"Me too." I smiled. "You know with all the money I could be getting if I won the tournament than I could just quit school and go straight into the national Quidditch league. I mean by winning this tournament someone is bound to take me. I mean it's in my blood."

The moment I said that Andrew jumped up and I sat up as he threw himself on my bed next to me. "What if we got married in this summer instead of next summer?" Andrew asked.

I laughed a little. "But, they wouldn't let me back into Hogwarts married."

"Exactly, your seventh year doesn't matter, we could begin our lives together. We could buy a little cottage in the countryside and start a family." Andrew said taking my hands in his.

I took a breath in. I looked into his eyes that held so much promise. "Andrew, I don't know. I mean what if I don't win the tournament and all the money goes to Sam or James. I mean, we practically just have each others love."

"But that's all we need. I'll get a job and support us. You could go into the Quidditch League like you've always wanted to. Let's do it Sum."

I thought to myself for a moment. Coming back to another year at Hogwarts seemed childish just to know I was going to be getting married right after I got out of school. And all those months of being away from Andrew. I know I couldn't deal with it just thinking about it.

"Your right." I breathed. "Let's plan an August wedding now shall we?" I smiled.

"Your serious?" Andrew asked sitting up straighter as I lied back on my pillow. He looked down at me with a smile.

"Of course I am. I love you Andrew and were getting married." I breathed out.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

After the dance Harry and I retreated back to our room near midnight. Once we reached our corridor Harry picked me up in his arms as he carried me all the way to our room. The door sprung open and then closed after we entered back in like magic. The same happened to the door to his room.

Harry's room was clean as far as he was concerned but he has magic hair gel and clothes all over the floor and we had only been here just a few days.

He placed me carefully on the bed as he got in next to me. We both lay there for a while, speechless of words to say, until Harry broke the silence.

"Don't you find it odd that she is engaged at the same age when we barely started going out?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry." I began.

"Seriously Hermione, she has no idea what marriage is like let alone the real world." Harry said sitting up.

"Harry James Potter!" I shouted at him. He looked down at me in utter shock.

"She is your daughter and I am confident that she will do fine in whatever she excels in. She may be younger than we expected but the love of her life is not." I began. "Besides, tonight we aren't going to dwell on our daughter or son. It's about us." I said sitting up next to him.

"You right." Harry said next to me. "But maybe we were foolish getting married at a young age."

I pulled his chin up to **make** him look me in the eye. "I married you because I loved you. We are great parents and your parents would have been proud of you and our kids." I said thinking into his mind.

Harry didn't say anything as he kissed me again and again.

I guess some things just never change.

* * *

**Where did all my reviewers go? Anyways, thanks to you who did review to my last chapter. So here are my responses….**

**MikayGirl: Don't you just love it when young love goes out shopping? I know that we girls love doing it at least.**

**Dayz-n-Passions-luvr: I'm happy you love my story, although I'm sad to say that when it comes to the updating part I'm not so hot.**

**Radcliffe'sGirl4Ever: I assure you that this breakup will not worsen my writing skills but yet in fact make them even better! And thanks for the props on my other story. I promise that I will update that one as soon as I can, hopefully this week.**

**Tickledorange: Thanks a bunchie! I like it how when you get dumped everyone sort of treats you like a cancer patient. But you really can't blame him; he's an artist and does not understand the writer's lifestyle. And I hope this chapter was a bit longer to your liking.**

**HelloKitty14: The breakup caught me off guard too, but don't worry I am doing perfectly fine without him. Glad you liked the chapter as always. Talk to you soon.**

**Gyrffindor princess 05: Yes but you have to remember that Hermione had Summer at the age of 19. She married young as well and Summer is only a year behind. I guess it is sort of weird but my best friend has a niece that is my sister's age of 13 (I'm 15).**

**MissMunky: Ahh, tis the theme of the story. Sort of. Anyways thanks for your support and everything. The reviews really keep me going to keep them coming.**

**Aznquidditchchick: Hope that this chapter answers all of your questions and then some.**

**Werewolf21: Don't spoil it! Gosh! Great, you caught on. Just don't tell anyone else that you know that that-particular-thing-you-asked-about-in-your-last-review is going to be in the final chapter!**

**Misty ocean blueberry: I wish I could have a guy that does that; sadly I don't think they exist past my writings.**

**Melodicmoonstar89: But think of how much is left to go? We have the third task, graduation for Andrew and the Wedding!**

**I am happy to say that I am in tiptop shape after my whole break up ordeal with Patrick. He may be gone but my writing still lives strong! Anyways I thought that we needed a break from all the Andrew and Summer drama and made a chapter dedicated to some Harry and Hermione love!**

**You all are too sweet for words! You know you love me because I love you all! By the way, have you heard of this book series called gossip girl? It is really really good! Go and read it!**

**Love to you all!**

**Holly**


	16. This Means So Much More

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Chapter 16: This Means So Much More**

**Summer POV**

Months passed and it meant that I had to prepare for the tournament yet again. The night of March 18th, I went down to the Quidditch Pitch all alone. Upon arriving I saw that Samantha and James were already there along with my Dad, Dumbledore, the other headmasters and Miss Chang.

"About time you made it missy." Miss Chang hollered at me.

I ignored the comment as I made my way around the circle. We all gathered around in a circle as the champions faced the adults.

"Well, now that your all here I want to tell you what the final task is going to be." My Dad started. He re-wrapped his cloak around his body as he went on. "On May 21st you will report down to the stadium where the tasks have always been at 3 p.m. Your task will be the most difficult so far. Each of you will be put in a real life situation and be facing against fully-grown wizards that will show no mercy on you. They will use any spell necessary to defend themselves and defend the cup. The person who reaches the cup in the fastest time will win. The ending ceremony will be on June 3rd before you all depart home for your summer holidays."

Fully grown wizards? But wasn't that illegal? I know I could probably do this easily but in a time matter of fashion I knew it would be impossible.

"Just a reminder to you James and Samantha since this is your last year of school, many ministry members will be here looking at your performance as well as members of the Quidditch League. This would be the perfect time to be noticed." Miss Chang pointed out.

Perfect.

After we were dismissed I stayed back with my Dad, shivering with fear of what the news of an August wedding would bring to his ears.

"What's up Summer?" Dad asked me once everyone else had gone.

"Oh nothing Dad. I just wanted to let you know some things about the wedding." I began with a deep breath, not looking up at him.

"Well, I shouldn't be worried since it won't be for a while." Dad stated back at me.

That's what you think.

"Well, actually Dad, Andrew and I have been talking about weddings and well. We've decided on a date for the big day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and were talking about an August wedding."

"Really, next August?"

"No Dad! This August. August 21st, this year." I replied back finally looking up at him.

He remained silent for a while, thinking to himself. "But you won't be out of school yet."

"Yes I will. Dad, I'm going to go back to Hogwarts for my 7th year. It's pointless and if the last task goes well I'm going to win all that money for Andrew and I to begin our own lives and we won't have to worry about anything. I'll go into the Quidditch League and him and I will live together."

Dad's face began to drop to a pale color. "Summer honey, you old enough to realize that these are great dreams and all but,"

"But what Dad? You said yourself that I am a great Quidditch player and that I could do whatever I wanted to if I put my mind to it. I am going to win this tournament and Andrew and I are getting married in August. All I want is your blessing." I replied.

Dad stood silent. "I can't think about this now. Your mother is back home in pain due to the new baby. I'm hoping it will come when it's expected so I don't have to miss the third task. I'll send you an owl later this week."

And with that he turned around and made his way out of the campus.

* * *

I walked back up to the castle alone with my hands in my pocket. I silently then made my way up to the seventh floor disappointed in my Dad. I didn't want him to be mad at me yet I wanted him to be okay with that fact that Andrew and I were in love and that we were getting married in August?

Andrew told me that once I was done I was to meet him in the Room of Requirement. We were going over wedding plans in there in order to avoid the on looking Gryffindors that were all hoping for an invitation. Apparently word got out of our engagement and the whole castle was treating this as though it were a royal wedding. They all wanted to watch as Princess Summer Potter was wed off to Sir Andrew Weasley.

I opened the door and instead of finding the fireplace and the wedding catalogs I saw all that Andrew had redecorated the place and there was a small fire glow in the room followed by dozens of scented candles and on the floor by the fire there were a lot of body pillows that were covered in red rose petals. The whole room had a romantic glow to it.

"Andy." I breathed.

"Hey baby." Andrew cooed as he came over to me. He closed the door behind me and then gently kissed me on my lips. "How did your father take the news?"

"Well, he sort of just stood there. He said he really couldn't talk much longer because of my Mum and the whole baby thing. He said he would send an owl soon though." I replied.

"Really? I thought he would have locked you in Potter Palace until you were old and shivered. You would be in the tower and you'd release your hair down to me and I would save you just like in Rapunzel." Andrew dreamed off.

"I could never do that. One that would hurt and two, do you realize how frizzy her hair is?" I asked.

Andrew just smiled down at me and kissed me yet again when he cupped my face in his hands. I kissed him back and the kiss suddenly deepened.

We pulled apart to catch our breath. I looked up into his eyes and he looked down into mine. It only finally hit me right there. The night of the Yule Ball Andrew had set it up for us to actually go all the way that night but because of my messed up family we couldn't. Andrew and I had never actually gone that far but have only come close.

"Andy" I cooed.

"Mmm?" He moaned back.

"I know we actually haven't talked about it but, do you ever think about us, you know, going all the way?" I asked. I loved Andrew and I knew I would eventually lose my virginity to him, just never had the perfect opportunity.

"Yeah. Why do you think I set the place up?" Andrew asked.

"Because your sweet and caring like that." I answered with a smiled.

Andrew smiled back down at me and then picked me up in his arms like he always did when we would play around by the lakeside. He carried me over to the body pillows and laid my softly on one of them. They he got on top of me himself. He smiled at me before he began kissing my neck softly.

"Andy." I breathed out.

Andrew stopped what he was doing and looked down into my eyes. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you." I replied meaning it with all my heart.

Andrew smiled back down at me. "I love you more than anything else in the world." He kissed my lips gently and then more and more passionately. His hands were furiously working at my robe and he peeled it off my body, followed by my shirt. Throughout the entire time we never stopped kissing. Like an unending kiss that could never be broken because it held all our love in it.

My future husband and I took each other's souls into the night that night and it was just as perfect and magically as everyone claims that it is. I think what made is so perfect was that I was complete and total love with my Andrew and I knew he loved me even more back.

I guess there's always a first time for everything, but this one is always the best.

* * *

**Look! I'm updating! You should all bow down to me and thank me for being such a generous author you cares about you so much. **

**Plus I have nothing better to do on my Friday nights now.**

**Anyways, let me reply to my fabulous reviewers.**

**Mikaygirl: I've always dreamed of having an August wedding, and on the beach too!**

**GriffyGirl: I hope you finished reading my chapters. If your still there. And no I am not J.K. in disguise. Don't you think that she has better things to do on a Friday night than wasting it away on the computer?**

**HelloKitty14: Omgosh, it's about these girls that live in Manhattan and get into all sorts of trouble, with each other of course. You'd love it if you love what I write. It's perfect!**

**Radcliffe'sgirl4ever: Of course I am in tiptop. I think without the whole boyfriend factor I can update quicker now. Amazing! And I can't wait to see what your writing up!**

**FairyWings101: OOOOO! Gossip! Tell me more, tell me more!**

**Aznquidditchchick: Actually she'll be 17, her birthday is in June. I don't think I ever mentioned that. Anyways she'll be seventeen. And in the wizarding world, she's of age and she'll be almost as famous as her father so it's all good!**

**MissMunky: Well my dear, you are in for a treat because this chapter was one hundred percent sweetness.**

**Melodicmoonstar89: I hope this is soon enough for you!**

**Where the hell did all my reviewers go? I mean that wasn't as many reviews as I wanted. Okay, if I don't get at least 10 reviews for this chapter I won't update. How's that for you?**

**Anyways, I've been having a clear schedule lately. More writing time for Holly here. The ex boyfriend is being stupid and I refuse to talk to him.**

**But please leave me long and lovely reviews and I will love you till death do you part. Remember, next chapter wedding invitations go out and if you review you shall receive one!**

**You know you love me**

**Holly**


	17. The Final Task

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Chapter 17: The Final Task**

**Summer POV**

The Final Task was tomorrow afternoon. I had been practicing all my curses and jinxes and defense spell but I still felt hopeless.

My father still hadn't said any word about the news of my marriage to Andrew yet. I could understand somewhat, because of course my Mother really needed him. Baby Taylor was due any day now and I could already imagine my mother in bed needing something at least every ten minutes.

The night before the final task, Andrew and I had stayed up late down in the common room just talking about how much the next task was going to affect the future.

"Summer, you worry way too much. You're the youngest in the competition yet you're leading the rest of them." Andrew began.

"But it all comes down to the last task. It doesn't matter how great I did in the first two task all that does is what happens in this last one." I reminded him.

"Still, you get to go last, all those stupid wizards and witches won't even have enough strength to block that stupid cup from you." Andrew replied.

"But yet I still feel like I am going to be completely defenseless." I went on.

"Just remember what you've been practicing, relax, and you'll be fine. Trust me when I say this honey, but you've got this competition in the palm of your hands." Andrew said wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him and breathed in the scent of his cologne.

"I just wish that August would come already." I whispered in his ear.

Andrew kissed my cheek softly as he replied, "As do I."

* * *

The next day I sat in the tent. My dragon necklace was around my neck as I keep fiddling with the dragon on its chain.

"Ok Miss Estes, you'll be first." Professor McGonagall said as Samantha left the giant tent leaving only James and I in here.

"Nervous?" James asked.

"Aren't you?" I asked looking up at him from my seat.

"Who can't be?" He replied back. "You see, my father is suppose to be here today, and I haven't seen him in 8 years since he walked out on me and my mother. When he found out I was in the Triwizard Tournament, he sent an owl right away."

I felt bad for James. This meant a lot to him but it also meant a lot to me. It meant so much to all of us, and we all wanted it with all our hearts. "I guess being the daughter of the wizard who saved the wizarding world puts the pressure on you, like they expect me to win this with flying colors, but I think I've only done what I've done on luck. My Dad wants me to be brave, but I never thought about entering the tournament until I found out he won it, then I knew I just had to, to hold our family name."

"So you don't want to do this?" James asked.

"I guess so. I need to and have to, if I don't win this money than Andrew and I will have practically nothing to start our own family." I answered back.

"Of course. When is the big day?" James asked.

"August 21st, but no matter what happens today you'll always be invited. The invitations don't go out until next month when he finalize all the reservations." I replied.

"Congratulations, Andrew is lucky to have you." James finished.

"Thank you." I let out in a whisper. I fingered the ring around my ring finger and kept twirling it around and around.

"Mr. Keller, your next." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Miss Estes finishes with a time of 8 minutes and 10 seconds!" I heard Cho Chang say over the roaring crowd.

"Go Samantha!" I muttered under my breath.

My heart was beating so fast I thought that I was going to pass out. Every second seemed to pass by so slow. I could hardly breath anymore, waiting for McGonagall to say my name, to hear what time James earned.

* * *

**Harry POV**

James was dueling with the wizards and witches when I felt a buzz around my wrist. I looked down at the glowing blue bracelet Hermione had put on my a month ago if she ever needed me during the pregnancy. I turned it over to find the words I was looking forward to.

"Oh my god!" I almost screamed out.

"What is it Harry?" Cho asked as she noticed the bracelet.

"Hermione's in labor!" I told her.

"Merlin, you have to get to St. Mungo's!" Cho exclaimed.

I stood then sat down again. I needed to be there for the birth of Taylor but yet again I couldn't leave Summer right before her final task. Before I find out whether she won or not.

_This had to be the hardest choice ever. To be they're for a start of a new life or to watch my oldest daughter succeed._

I took a deep breath as I looked back at James who was lagging in his time. "Cho, you understand right, I can watch the task from the monitor at the hospital." I asked.

"Of course I understand, get out of here!" Cho pushed me out of my seat.

I ran out of the stadium as fast as I could until I was off the grounds of Hogwarts and then apparated to St. Mungo's right away.

"Hermione Potter please?" I asked.

"Who are you?" the nurse behind the front desk asked.

"I'm her husband!" I almost shouted at her.

The nurse looked up the patience. "She's in her way to the delivery room."

I once again ran as fast as I could, noting all the patience's in their rooms were watching the Triwizard tournament as I passed by.

"James Keller finished last with a time of 9 minutes and 45 seconds." The monitor's said as I passed from room to room.

* * *

**Summer POV**

"Miss Potter, good luck!" Professor McGonagall said.

I held my breath as I stood up and walked over to the flap opening of the tent. Professor McGonagall held me back so the judge's could introduce me first.

"And now for the final champion, I give you Summer Potter!" Cho Chang announced.

I walked out and the light hit me first. Then once everything came into view I readied my wand. I saw 2 witches and 2 wizards waiting for the time to begin.

I looked up at the judge's table to see the headmaster's and Cho, but no Dad. He couldn't be that mad at me not to show up to the Triwizard Tournament. Tears began to fill my eyes but I brushed them away, not allowing my father's absence to upset me.

Past the wizards the cup was glittering at me, I looked and saw all the previous names on it. My father's was the last one. I readied my wand and waited for the sound of the cannon.

_**BOOM!**_

_"Stupefy!"

* * *

_

**Harry POV**

"I'm here Hermione!" I screamed at my wife as I entered the delivery room.

The doctor's pointed me to her side as I took my place. Hermione's face was dripping in sweat as I pulled her hair out of her face. "Harry, what took you?" Hermione asked through her pain.

"It takes a while from Hogwarts." I reminded her.

Hermione let out a moan of pain, as the baby was ready to come out. I grabbed her hand with mine as I helped her through her breathing.

"You can do this Hermione." I replied to her.

"Okay Mrs. Potter, I need you to start pushing now." The doctor replied.

Hermione let out a scream of pain as she gripped onto my hand harder and harder. "That's it Hermione, your doing wonderful!" I told her.

"One more big push, I can see the head now." The doctor instructed her.

Hermione screamed again and put all her weight into the second push. She inhaled deeply as a baby's scream entered the room and the doctor's took her over to the table to clean her up.

I kissed Hermione on her forehead as she released my hand. "I love you so much." I told her.

"I love you too." Hermione said, the corners of her eyes we beginning to tear up.

"Congratulation's Mr. and Mrs. Potter, it's a girl!" the doctor said giving me the new bundle of joy. I looked down into her eyes and saw a mixture of brown and green together that brought them out. The baby already had small curls of black coming from the top of her head.

"How is she?" Hermione breathed.

"Well," I began looking at my wife. "We always wanted a daughter that shared our traits." I handed over the baby to Hermione and one look at her she gasped.

"Harry she's beautiful." Hermione breathed.

"Have you decided on a name?" A nurse came over to us with a folder.

"Yes, Taylor Cornelia Potter." Hermione replied to the woman. She left us at that.

When she opened the door I heard a roar of applause come from the monitors. The final task had to be over by now.

"How did Summer do?" Hermione asked.

I turned back to her.

"I dunno." I answered. "I left in the middle of the task just to be here for you."

"You left Summer just for Taylor?" Hermione asked shocked.

I only nodded my head in response.

"I'm amazed." Hermione said. I stood there for a moment as Hermione interrupted again. "Harry, both you and I know that you wanna go and see who won. Go."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Harry, you don't have to ask me. And I want to know if there's another Potter on that cup." Hermione practically pushed me out.

I kissed her on her forehead and then left the room by replying, "I'll be right back."

I went out of the room and down the hall to the first open patient room.

Inside there wasn't anybody but the monitor was sure on, and to the Triwizard tournament as well. I watched in amazing as Andrew was holding Summer. Summer had a giant smile spread over her face and tears were coming out of her eyes. In Summer's hand was the Triwizard Cup and the time on the bottom of the screen flashed 5 minutes and 54 seconds.

* * *

**Well you guys got to ten reviews after a while. Anyways, I am going to put all the wedding invitation's out on the wedding chapter, which will be in two or three more along the road, probably three!**

**Reviewers,**

**TickledOrange: I actually don't mind updating so soon mind you this isn't exactly soon enough to some people!**

**AlbinoMonkeyC: Thank you, thank you, I mean I am known as a very romantic writer!**

**Radcliffe'sGirl4Ever: Is the story out yet? Is the story out yet? I can go on for years and years! It sounds really cool. **

**Gryffindor Princess 05: Andrew is my imagination of the perfect boy, which is surprisingly extremely difficult to find nowadays so thanks for the comment!**

**Nightlancer6000: Yes, Summer is actually going to go through with this. Hermione's obviously not pregnant anymore since this but yeah, YAY! **

**Werewolf21: So many questions! One, the baby's name is Taylor; I said that in the Christmas chapter earlier if you don't remember, it was on the necklace that Harry gave to Hermione. Second, there will be somewhat of 3 to 4 chapters left and I am really pulling for 4! The only reason I didn't reply to you was because, well you didn't review last chapter! But wedding invitations will be explained in a moment.**

**Missmunky: Ron? Oh yeah, speaking of the fellow, we will be talking to him in the next chapter. And you'll be surprised!**

**Melodicmoonstar89: AHH! No portkeys, no more portkeys! I made the wizards and witches anonymous because I didn't want it to be someone Summer knew. Then she'd have to go through all that emotion and stuff, totally not ready for that.**

**Meaka: Actually, Summer will become of age in a future chapter, and Andrew is the same age Harry was when he married. And you need not to worry about Hermione and the baby anymore! Wedding news soon to follow!**

**Rodrigo: Your sneaky, think you can just read and not review, shame on you! Jk jk, you know I love your reviews!**

**HelloKitty14: Of course I have another wedding in my stories. And this will be your second Harry Potter wedding now won't it! **

**Now to all of you eager beavers that want wedding invitations, I have the list and you'll just have to wait until the big day! Which will be in a couple of chapters. **

**Some major questions that needed to be answered. **

**There will be between 3 or 4 chapters left in the story. **

**Harry, Hermione and Ron's reactions will come in the next chapter. **

**Summer's birthday is in June, so she will be of age when she marries Andrew, who is already of age. **

**Any more questions, please ask. I wrote a big fat chapter for you guys and I loved the reviews! You guys are totally awesome! I hope you enjoyed the next chapter! And there is only one thing left to do, review!**

**You know you love me!**

**Holly**


	18. The Ceremony

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**Chapter 18: The Ceremony**

**Summer POV**

The day of the final task kept going through my head every passing moment. Sure I learned of the birth of my baby sister Taylor but yet my Dad still hadn't said anything about my marriage, only two months away. I guess you could say that I was getting worried that I would have to walk myself down the aisle.

The Closing Ceremony for the Triwizard Tournament was on the last day of the term. There, I would get my trophy, my winnings, and be able to give my speech. It would be both mine and Andrew's last day at Hogwarts.

But until then, going to classes and seeing all the congratulations in the hallways every day would have to do until the days went passed on. Andrew and I were still busy with our marriage plans and the plans for the rest of our lives.

The night before was the practice ceremony, which went smoothly. My Dad couldn't make it however due to the fact that he was stuck home with the baby.

Andrew and I were walking back up to the castle hand in hand in the cold of the night.

"I think he's avoiding me." I spoke up.

"Summer you're crazy. He's just been very, very busy." Andrew replied to me.

"But don't you think he would have owled me back by this time?" I asked.

"Well, I have to admit that that is a bit odd, but don't worry about it. Tomorrow we'll both say goodbye to Hogwarts together and say hello to the rest of our lives." Andrew smiled at me.

"If only August would come sooner." I responded back quietly.

* * *

The day of the ceremony, I woke bright and early to the sound of birds chirping outside my room. The sun was already up and I had 4 hours to look beautiful for the ceremony that began at 11.

I went down for a quick breakfast to find only Jake at the table. "Hey Jake Baby." I teased him as I sat across from him.

"Hey." Jake replied back to me without looking up.

"What's wrong?" I asked pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Nothing really." Jake replied.

"Jake, what is it?" I protested.

"It's just," Jake began taking breath and looking up at me. "Don't you ever wonder what I am going to do sometimes? I mean about me and Samantha?"

I thought to myself for a moment. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, she's going off to begin life outside of school and you and Andrew and going off to get married. What's going to happen to me?" Jake asked himself.

"I dunno." I stated.

"She's going back to France tonight." Jake went on. "I don't think I want her to go though."

"Then tell her." I said a little too loud.

Jake looked up at me. "You think so?"

"Of course I do. I mean if you really like her that way, then just tell her. Your both coming to the wedding, maybe it'll get you some ideas."

"I'm sorry Summer if we aren't just as perfect as you and Andrew." Jake teased me back.

We both sat in silence for a moment with the only noise being the crunching of toast of sipping of coffee until Jake broke the silence. "Have you talking to your Dad yet?"

I let out a sigh. "Don't remind me."

"Summer, you have to realize that he has a lot on his plate right now. He has a new daughter now and his oldest is getting married."

"Now that you put it that way you make me feel sort of guilty that I causing my Dad so much stress." I stopped him before he could continue.

"I never said that. All I am saying is give him some time." Jake replied.

"I've given him months, what more does he want." I asked.

"I dunno." Jake answered. "But you should go and get ready. Today's your big day."

I looked down at my watch and nodded at him. Abandoning my coffee, I left the Great Hall and made my way upstairs, to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Within matter of hours, I perfected my appearance to look like the perfect girl my age. The baby pink dress hung around my body perfectly as the day I bought in Hogsmeade. It was strapless of course as it flowed down the ground. Along the left side of the dress, it was sprinkled with rhinestone's that added a glowing touch to gown. It came with matching elbow high gloves as I slipped them on.

I put my hair up in a perfect French bun that my mother taught me when I was 8 years old. With that in I placed the tiara, made with swirls of hearts and diamonds, giving me the princess glow that I desired for. I strapped the kitten heels on my feet before I grabbed my clutch and made my way for the door.

The body mirror that was placed by my roommate's bed caught me off guard as I looked at myself. My black hair stood out perfectly with the pink. The green eyes were pushed back as I looked like a perfect imagine of my Dad. The pink glow made me look absolutely beautiful.

"If only I could feel better." I smiled at myself.

I opened the door and carefully made my way down the stairs. Andrew was waiting for me as the whole common room froze to look up at me.

I reached Andrew who stood there in shock. "Summer," He began.

"Yes?" I encouraged him on.

"You look, amazing." Andrew finished.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. He was wearing his black dress robes with a matching baby pink tie, which was tradition for the Tournament. He wasn't so thrilled when I showed him the color of my dress.

He stretched his arm out to me as I looped it with my hand. We made our way out of the castle like Cinderella and Prince Charming to the stadium where all three schools came for the event of the century, along with the whole wizardry community within England.

I took a breath in as Andrew and I made our way inside the security guarded doors and backstage where we were immediately spotted and reported in.

"Well, you always seem to carry your Dad's habit as well as being late!" Headmistress McGonagall added.

Well common, you know how this works.

Andrew and I stood there in the circle with Jake and Samantha and James and his girlfriend. We all stood there silently, knowing that it was the final moments that we would all have together.

"So this is it." I spoke aloud to all of them.

"Yeah, it was one hell of a ride." Samantha whispered among us. She was wearing a dress similar to mine except it was dark purple. She looked beautiful standing next to Jake.

"I think that none of us will be forgetting this anytime soon." James replied.

* * *

**Overview point of view!**

Cho Chang and Harry Potter walked to the center to the stage as they pulled their wands up to their necks to mutter the incantation to make their voices resonate.

"Good afternoon and welcome to the closing ceremony of the Triwizard Tournament." Cho began as the audience began to roar with applause.

"I am Cho Chang, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry of Magic." She went on.

"And I am Harry Potter, Head of the Auror Office at the Ministry of Magic as well." Harry spoke up. The their response, the audience cheered for the well known wizard.

"We have both seen the best witches and wizard of their age pass difficult and rigorous tests and it all came down to the final task only a few weeks ago." Cho recalled.

"As many of you know, Summer Potter won the tournament, leading it all the way, and outdoing the rest of the competition by having the best time in the final task." Harry continued on for her.

"So without further interruption, let us bring out the finalists and their escorts." Cho smiled to the crowd of people.

"First we have the champion finishing in third place, from the Drumstrang, James Keller." Harry announced.

James emerged from backstage as his girlfriend was on his arm to his right. His dress robes were around his body as he smiled into the audience, but no on cheered louder than his father.

"James is being escorted by his girlfriend Rosemary Allis. James plans to begin Auror training, this summer. Congratulations!" Cho announced a loud.

James smiled down into the audience as he took his place on the stage where the champions were to stand. There were higher stands for the second and first place winner's.

"The Second place winner is Samantha Estes from the Beauxbatons Academy." Harry spoke over the crowd.

Samantha emerged wearing her purple gown with Jake in his black dress robes, with matching purple tie, at her side.

"Samantha is being escorted by her boyfriend Jake Esperanza. Samantha is going off to be an apprentice healer at St. Mungo's after graduation." Cho went on this time. Samantha continued to her place in the stands where she was ranked second place.

"And finally, our winner and Triwizard Champion, from Hogwarts none the less, Summer Potter!" Cho announced with spirit in her voice. Summer emerged with Andrew smiling at her side as she walked up to her place on the podium.

"Summer Potter is getting married this August to Andrew Weasley, who happens to be her escort. After the wedding she hopes to go into the Quidditch League." Harry smiled over at his daughter.

Andrew and Summer looked completely perfect up on that stand together, like the dream come true Romeo and Juliet.

"Now, will Summer please come forward." Cho asked.

Summer left Andrew on the stand as she made her way down and to the judge's. Suddenly, Headmistress McGonagall came out with the Cup in her hands. Cho smiled at the Headmistress as she took the cup from her.

"Summer Potter, I would like to congratulate you on your fabulous victory in the Triwizard Tournament, and through all your hard work, you came out and above the others. With that said I am happy to present to you the Triwizard Cup with your name engraved on it, right after your fathers." Cho handed the cup over to Summer who took it in her hand.

With that Harry waved his wand over the cup as a bag appeared in the center of the cup. "As well as the thousand galleon prize money." Harry smiled at his daughter.

"Now Summer, will you present your speech for us?" Cho asked her.

Summer could only nod her head in response. She stepped forward as Harry held his wand up to her neck. She breathed in through her nose as she began.

"Thank you all for coming. Let me just say that I would have never done with without the help of my wonderful fiancée Andrew and my friends Sam and Jake as well as my ever growing family for supporting me through this all.

"Through this whole experience I learned that nothing is perfect. Life isn't as you always hope that it is. Challenges don't lie in facing dragons or giant ancient birds; it lies in the everyday things. Like prosing to your girlfriend, helping your friend through there drama, or even telling your Dad you're not returning for your 7th year of school and getting married." Summer paused there and looked up at her own father before continuing on.

"With every good thing, another bad one follows. Nothing lasts forever and I am sure within a decade or two I might be forgotten, but it's people like my father and mother that make history and that's what I hope to do. This is the beginning of my journey and make it the beginning yours two. Life is way too short to let it fly by. One moment, I am riding my first broomstick with my father, the next I'm meeting Andrew for the first time, winning the Triwizard Tournament, and before I know it, I'll be walking down the aisle.

"My message to you all is to make something of yourselves. Be remembered by someone, anyone! Do something that makes your life worthwhile. Let there be a reason in your life to walking up in the morning and waiting for the next day to come by. Live like everyday is your last because you never know what's waiting right around the corner."

Harry released his wand from her neck as the audience began applauding at the moving speech.

* * *

**Summer POV**

Backstage after the ceremony, everyone had come to congratulate me again as champions went off there families and I found myself with my Dad, Mom, Baby Taylor, and the Weasley's including Andrew.

"Summer congratulations!" Mrs. Weasley came up to me wrapping her arms around me. With my free hand I held her back. "Just think," she began, whispering in my ear. "In a few months you'll be family!"

"I can't wait." I smiled back at her as she let me go.

"Oh Harry, you still haven't told Summer yet!" Mom said to my father.

"Yeah Dad, you still haven't told me anything!" I encouraged him as well.

My Dad took a big breath before he began. "At first I thought this was a crazy idea, but after winning the tournament and making all the plans yourself, your mother and I strongly support your decisions." Dad smiled at me.

I put my cup down and squealed with excitement and I ran over to my Dad and threw my arms around him. "Thank you Daddy!" I almost screamed.

I let go of him as we both just stood there for a moment until my Dad walked over to Andrew. "I just want you to know though, that even though I am letting you marry my daughter, if you hurt her, you can bet that I will hurt you ten times worse." He said down to Andrew.

"Dad!" I said after him.

"I can assure you Mr. Potter, that I would never do any such thing." Andrew replied to my Dad.

Another awkward silence came over the group. "This should be a happy day!" Mr. Weasley spoke up. "Soon enough these two lovebird are finally going to tie the knot and we'll all be family."

"Oh Ron, you still can't get over it now can you?" Mrs. Weasley remarked.

"How can I not? My son and Harry's daughter, it's like destiny waiting to happen!" he went on.

Within that moment was when I finally realized that everything is going to work out for the best. Maybe I was wrong earlier, that good ones follow bad things. I fingered the ring around my finger, hoping that August was just around the corner.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. My computer at home as been broken for a while and the minute I got near a computer, I spilled all the things developing inside my head.**

**So, here's to all my lovely reviewers (I'm at 199, just one more to 200!)**

**MikayGirl: I hope when you say Lily you mean Summer! Because that's just kind of weird. Anyways thanks for your lovely, review once again!**

**HelloKitty14: Stupid evil teachers giving out homework on your two party weeks. YAY! Another story has to happen soon! I've been totally patient so common now!**

**TickledOrange: The computer got busted due to my little sister, which gives me another reason to bug my mother to get me a laptop for my Sweet 16! Anyways, thanks again!**

**FairyWings101: YAY! So happy for you, me on the other hand, I'm taking a break from guys for a while. But yeah, are you going to write another story because I'm totally waiting! And it's okay for missing a review, but it could have been my 200th review for this story!**

**Devil'lil': Wow, that means a lot to me! I mean I get a lot of reviews like that one but it always touches me when I get them. Thanks again and I hope you leave me another great review!**

**Radcliffe'sGirl4ever: Taylor's godparents, why it's the same as Matt and Summer's the Weasley's of course! Anyways, your sister is in cheer too? God I hate going to those. I have to go to one in Vegas over my Spring Break, but at least I don't have to go to the actual competition! I get to go Outlet Shopping!**

**Harrysnumber1fan101: Thanks so much! It means a lot to me when people say things like that! You're a great reviewer!**

**Lucyrocks73: Look! You made a comeback! I put that in there especially for you! Anyways, you'll be there again at the wedding of course!**

**Rodrigo: Thanks for the fabulous review. Her actual full reaction however doesn't come until the next chapter.**

**Slytherin princess 05: Hi anyways, I couldn't bring myself for Summer to get any serious injuries. Although however I had a lot of complaints about not showing how Summer won the tournament in the first place. Anyways, thanks again!**

**Werewolf21: Aren't we all a guilty party of writing short reviews, don't worry about it.**

**Melodicmoonstar89: I hope this answered some of your questions. But maybe I just happened to plan the birth like that. Don't worry, as long as there is Harry Potter fanfiction, I'll be writing!**

**Thanks again for all the fabulous reviews. Spring Break is next week and my computer is supposed to be fixed by today, but we'll play it by ear on that one.**

**Happy Easter to you all by the way, and it's confirmed, three more chapter are left but knowing me I'll throw a forth one in there, maybe, but still don't count on it.**

**Best Wishes!**

_Holly_


	19. The Sparkle Drama

**Like Father Like Daughter**

**Chapter 19: The Sparkle Drama**

**Summer POV**

The week after my seventeenth birthday, I found myself with Samantha and Michele walking through Diagon Alley and on our way to the bride's shop that held our dresses for the big day.

The night after graduation, Jake confessed his love to Samantha and she was over taken. Samantha of course loved Jake back and as soon as Jake finishes with his seventh year at Hogwarts, they had plans on living together afterwards.

Michele and Matt were as happy as ever in there own little word, and frankly, that's all I want to know about my little brother's love life.

"Can you believe that a month from today that you will be walking down the aisle?" Samantha asked.

"I know, times goes by so fast!" I let out of my system.

Diagon Alley was crowded as it ever was. Witches and wizards were walking with toppling stacks of boxes and bags, hurrying along there own little way.

"Here we are." I led them into the small bridal shop that appeared to be bigger than it was shown outside. Once we stepped in the witch sitting behind the counter greeted us.

"Hello ladies, how may I help you today?" the witch asked.

"Hi, were here to try on dress's for my wedding next month." I responded to her.

The witch flipped open the large book of names before she continued, "Bride's last name?" she asked.

"Potter." I replied back quickly.

The witch began to look for my name and once she came acrossed it, stopped. "Summer Potter?" she asked.

"That's me." I replied.

"Harry Potter's daughter?" she went on.

I looked back to Samantha and Michele. "You think after all the trouble I went through in the Tournament that I would stop being Harry Potter's daughter." I said back to them.

"I'm sorry to seem a bit taken but I just can't believe it. I mean my store created the dress Summer Potter wore on her wedding day!" the witch behind the counter said excitingly.

"Look I hate to bother you but I really don't have the time for this. I mean there a lot of things that need to be done today." I stated.

"But of course. Let's see, one bride's gown, and two pink maid's gown's." The witch withdrew her wand and flicked it in the air as the packages of dress's came flying towards us. "Let me just place you in dressing room's A through C." The witch led us to the back of the store where there were separate dressing rooms for trying the dresses on. She led Samantha and Michele to rooms B and C and handed them there dresses as they went in, after that she opened door A for me and allowed me to enter as well as place the boxed dress in my arms.

The witch locked the door behind me as I gazed into the small dressing room as I quickly changed into the dress and then stood on the stool that allowed you to look at yourself in three different mirrors.

**(A/N: Like I would tell you what her dress looks like before the wedding day, that's bad luck!)**

There was a knock at the door followed by Samantha's words. "Sum, common are you changed, we wanna see!"

"Yeah, I'm changed." I breathed out.

The door opened and Samantha, followed by Michele, barged into the room and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me. "Summer," Michele began.

"You look," Samantha tried.

"Perfect." Michele finished.

"You think so?" I asked looking back at myself, patting down the dress by my waist.

"Don't you have eyes, anyone can clearly see that you look like a model bride." Michele went on.

"But just look at you guys!" I exclaimed looking back at the two of them in their maid's dresses.

Both of the brides' maid dresses were halter pale pink. The backing didn't fill in until the waist, where there was a separate see through pink sash that tied around. At the waist the dress flowed down to the ground where there were going to be matching pale pink kitten heels.

"Excuse me, if it was my way I would not be wearing a pink dress." Michele complained.

"Well, it's my wedding." I proclaimed.

"And you are going to look just lovely." Samantha teased me.

* * *

After the dress fittings, we made our way to the small café hidden inside Diagon Alley were we sat down to some cake and coffee.

"So, Summer, you must tell, have you seen it?" Samantha asked.

"Seen what, because I think your asking me a very dirty question Sam." I retorted back.

"Yeah, fill me in too here!" Michele spoke up.

"Eww! Not that, I don't even wanna know about that sort of stuff! I'm talking about, you know that other thing, the one in his eye!" Samantha corrected herself, like I was supposed to know what she actually was talking about.

"You mean his eye color?" I asked.

"Oh, that!" Michele said a little too loud.

"What's that?" I kept bugging.

"You know," Samantha lent in and lowered her voice. "The sparkle."

"What sparkle?" I asked about.

At the moment Michele and Samantha both gasped at the sound of my voice. "You mean you don't see a sparkle in Andrew's eye!" Michele proclaimed.

"What sparkle? Am I suppose to see a sparkle in his eye." I questioned her.

"Summer, the sparkle is the symbol of a perfect match. A perfect match can only happen if both men and women sees a sparkle in each other's eye." Samantha explained.

"I've never seen any sparkle in Andrew's eye." I retorted. "That is a stupid myth."

"No it's not!" Michele spoke up. "I've seen one in Matt's eye ever since our second year."

"And I saw one in Jake's the minute I laid my eyes on him." Samantha explained.

"Well I don't see one in Andrew's." My voice now carried a hint of worry in it.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's just taking a while. I know that my parent's didn't see it until their honeymoon!" Michele tried to clam me down.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, although, it's rare." Samantha went on. Michele bumped her elbow against Samantha's to shut her up.

I thought to myself for a minute. Does this mean that Andrew and I aren't meant to be and that this wedding isn't suppose to happen? Maybe Andrew's not the one for me. But then why do I love him so much? "Should I be worried about this?" I asked them.

"No." They both replied in unison with fake smiles on their faces.

* * *

Later that night at Potter Palace, I was sitting in the library with my mother, going over place mates and the dinner at the reception.

All day the thought of the sparkle that Michele and Samantha were talking about haunted me. I had all these questions about my engagement all of a sudden. On one hand, I thought that nothing would go wrong, that I love Andrew and I would see it soon enough. On the other I began questioning the whole relationship.

"Mom." I broke the silence.

"Yeah?" My mother replied back without looking up at me.

"Do you see a sparkle in Dad's eye?" I asked like it was no big deal.

She stopped turning pages around and looked up at me, I however continued going through my book. "Of course I do, why are you asking?"

"For how long?" I asked.

"Ever since my third year, his was when we first met. Summer why are you asking me these questions?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm just curious. Michele, Samantha and I were all talking about it today." I replied back quickly.

"Honey, do you see a sparkle in Andrew's eye? Is that why we are having this discussion?" Mom asked me grabbing the wrist of my hand that was focused on my magazine.

I remained silent for a minute before I responded back to her. "Of course I do Mom," I began lying. "I've seen it ever since my second year."

My Mother instantly lit up like a Christmas light. "Oh Summer, now that you'll telling me this, I just feel so relieved. Because of the sparkle I know that your marriage will last forever!"

"Yeah, then what do you call the whole fight thing you and Dad had this year?" I snapped back quickly, trying to make an argument.

My mother looked me straight in the eye. "Summer, do you know everything about the sparkle?" Mom asked.

I could only shake my head no in response.

"Well, the sparkle, for one, is a magical bond created between a witch and a wizard that is found in the eye. It's a symbol of love that last's forever that cannot be broken." Mom began.

"Well duh!" I just had to say.

"I'm not done yet." My mom was quick to say. "The sparkle also differs between couples and sometimes it can fade away. When your father and I were fighting, the sparkle between us was dimming. It was hard for me to find it in his eyes but I tried and tried to bring him back to me. Because once you see a sparkle, it becomes addicting. You almost feel like you need to see the sparkle again. This is why witch and wizard marriage's work so well.

"You see Summer, when a witch or wizard cannot see the sparkle in there loved one's eye anymore, they will do anything to bring it back, like your father and I. We worked out our differences and were together again."

Leave it to a person like my own mother to make me question my engagement even more.

* * *

"I would just like to make a toast." Jake stood up at the end of the long table at Potter Palace the night after the Practice Ceremony.

All of Andrew's and mine family member were here along with all of our friends. Andrew and I were sitting at the end of the table side by side.

Ever since the day that I heard news of the sparkle, I kept on loosing more and more sleep, hoping that it would come soon.

But weeks passed by and it never did.

Weeks did go by of planning, decorations, designing and organizing the wedding I thought that was destined to fail. Samantha and Michele tried to keep assuring me that it would come, whether it is my wedding day or that night at the honeymoon in Paris. Yet I kept going through flowers, table settings and food selections. I knew that I loved Andrew even if I didn't see some dinky sparkle that meant pure and internal happiness.

Now tomorrow I would be wed, with or without a sparkle.

"To the two best people in the world." Jake spoke up lifting his champagne chute higher over his head. The rest of the table lifted there's as well. "For without them, I could never be happy in life. I wouldn't be who I am today. So thank you Andrew and Summer, and may your marriage be as long as marlin's beard!"

The table echoed with laughs followed by drinks of champagne and happiness with glee. I spread a fake smile over my face that I was so accustom to having nowadays.

After dinner, Andrew and I were outside saying goodbye before we would next see each other at the church.

"It's finally come, hasn't it?" Andrew was the first to speak.

"It's about time, huh?" I replied.

Andrew kissed me softly on my lips and smiled down at me.

"Sweetie can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Anything." Was all he replied with.

"Well, I was just wondering, if you could, you know, see a sparkle in my eye?" I asked the haunting question.

Andrew just smiled at me. "Of course I do, I've seen it ever since the first time I saw you when we were just babies. I didn't know what it was then but I do now."

Great, he's seen it forever and I'm just sitting here, begging for it to come.

"You see it too, right?" Andrew asked back.

I let out a huge held breath of air as I responded. "Ever since my second year." Was the lie I was now used to telling.

Andrew hugged me again.

"I love you." He whispered into my eye.

"I love you too." I spoke with empty words. I mean I'm sure I did, you can still love a wizard without a sparkle, right?

* * *

**Sorry for the extremely long break, my computer's been broken and I haven't had the time with AP tests and everything going on right now.**

**Anyways, here is the chapter of your most asked question; well at least I know some of you have asked this. But please, don't be worried, we still have two chapters to go!**

**Now to respond to all your ancient reviews.**

**AlbinoMonkeyC: I spill, I write, it's all good. Thanks for the review!**

**HelloKitty14: Crying you say? I mean, people have said that but I didn't make the speech THAT moving. Anyways I see your character got a lot of involvement in this chapter. Thanks for being such a dedicated reviewer once again!**

**Flower1234: A good Harry Potter romance fanfiction is not complete without a marriage. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Cissy Malfoy: You're going to go and read my two last fanfic's, just try to stay away from You're The One That I Want, just go to Price of Love, it's so much more better than the last one. **

**Novemberscorpion110338: Well of course Harry and Hermione being together is an awesome thing. What other perfect couple can you find?**

**Rodrigo: Well no, I am not of legal drinking age; I'm missing a couple of years. But yes I took it easy over my spring break. Thanks again, I really do enjoy your reviews!**

**Werewolf21: Well it's going to kill you even more that I added more drama to the mix. But I promise that I will update quicker this time around. **

**Tickledorange: Well, no laptop and how weird, my Dad threatened my homecoming date with poison, "if you as dare hurt her in anyway, who knows, may you'll find a special ingredient in your drink." Well that date turned out to be a loser anyways!**

**FairyWings101: And here I am reviewing from a computer break and you still haven't come up with ANYTHING! Common girlie!**

**Radcliffe'sGirl4Ever: Of course I read it and left nice little reviews. Congratulations, again on your win. Sorry you were sick though. I will be updating all my stories within my weekend, which happens to be three days (YES!) and I want you to update too! I totally love your story.**

**Melodicmoonstar89: I know, only 2 chapters left, how sad! And you know what, a couple of one shot's would do perfectly, I have an idea of making on when Summer and Andrew are in Paris for there honeymoon now because I won't be putting it in here, I have something, much much better in mind.**

**THANK YOU GUYS! I got to 210 reviews! YIPPEE! You all make me smile, a lot! Anyways, my computer's back after being broken for two months. All my files were lost so I had to rewrite like half this chapter again. **

**News flash! Summer is right around the corner, meaning more people coming back from school and reading my lovely stories. Meaning I have created a new story. It's called Gossip and it's a Law and Order: SVU fanfiction in case any of you guys like that show as well as me. **

**And to the readers who are reading either The Comeback Girl or A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes, those will both be updated by this weekend (hopefully). **

**Anyways once more sorry about the inconvenience and please leave me more wonderful reviews!**

**Plus I left you a nice long chapter!**

**Best Wishes**

_Holly_


	20. The Wedding

**A/N: Here it is! The Wedding of the century! It's time for the chapter we've all been waiting for. But first, the list!**

_**CloisRonita, Radcliffe'sGirl4ever, HelloKitty14, FairyWings101, Rodrigo, werewolf21, Jordan.D. flower123, melodicmoonstar89, co0l drag0n, AlbinoMonkeyC, Cissy Malfoy, Novermberscropion110388, TickeledOrange, MikayGirl, devil'lil', harrysnumberonefan101, lucyrocks73, slytherin princess 05, nightlancer6000, MissMunky, Meaka, GriffyGirl, aznquidditchchick, Dayz-N-passions-lover, Crystal Harmony, Michy Wee, QueenBee11, OliverWoodsChic, dontmesswithYami, Kyra2117, why do you wanna know, Serena Lupin-Potter, lilyjamesandharrypotter, degrassirox, E.G. Potter, waking dark, Giselle, Ham-the-First, suanne, skyfire2459, Callista Rose, Talon05, Padfootrules3, harryhermione4ever, pumpkinpie4ever, Beth5572, and Leliah Lee and to any reviewer who has ever reviewed for me before!**_

_You are coordinately invited to_

_The Marriage Of_

_Andrew Ronald Weasley_

_And _

_Summer Ann Potter_

_At the Stroke of Noon_

_On August the Twenty First_

**Like Father Like Daughter.**

**Chapter 20: The Wedding**

**Summer POV

* * *

**

No sparkle and I was still here. My wedding day. This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life yet I am as nervous like never before.

"Summer stand still. I'm never going to fix your hair if you keeping on moving around." Samantha said.

The fact was that it was only the baby's breath that was being added to my hair. It was already perfect. I looked perfect, yet I still couldn't feel okay.

My wedding dress had straps that only went around my shoulders a little and wasn't at all low cut. It was a brilliant white color that shined out. The dress flowed down to the ground and past regular shoes, but in my white kitten heels, it was a perfect math. The dress only bloomed at the waist. The dress also slipped into the perfect after dress because the bottom layer had a small hoop that went around my middle finger that made the dress fly up with my hands. But that wasn't until later.

_Assuming that I could actually pull my wedding off._

"This could be all for the wrong reason's." I muttered.

"Summer, maybe you'll begin walking down the aisle and see it right then and there." Michele said fixing the bottom of my dress.

"But she shouldn't worry about it at all." Samantha said as she fixed my vale in my hair.

"Why?" I asked.

Samantha got down off the small stool and looked me in the eye. "Do you love him?" she asked me.

"Of course I do." I answered back.

"Then what makes a difference if you can see a sparkle or not?" she asked. "You shouldn't let your heart decide over science. What do you believe?"

"I believe that we both love each other." I smiled actually.

"Then don't let it bother you." Samantha said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that contained the three of us.

"Summer?" came the call from my father.

"Yeah dad?" I replied back.

"Were all waiting on you girls." Dad answered me.

Michele walked and opened up the door as my Dad revealed himself standing there in his black tuxedo. Behind him was the corridor that led to the church doors.

"Oh Summer, you look beautiful." Dad spoke up as he saw me.

Samantha slipped her high heel's on as she grabbed her pink flower bouquet and my white one. She handed it to me and I gently took it in both of my hands. "Ready for this?" she asked me.

All I could do was nod my head in reply.

Michele and Samantha led the way to the church's big oak doors and my Dad and I were trailing behind. It was the same church my mother and father were married at and we lined up in order off to the side.

Inside the church I could hear the organ playing familiar tunes. And soon enough, it began to play the wedding bells.

Michele went out first with Matt by her side.

"Remember, your mother and I will always love you." Dad whispered in my ear.

"Thank you Daddy." I replied back. I placed my arm in though his.

After Michele and Matt disappeared in the doorway, my maid of honor Sam went in with Jake by her side, smiling as ever. After them, Andrew's younger brother Seann made his way through carrying my baby sister Taylor with him, the flower girl and the ring barer.

Soon enough, the bride's song began echoing out of the doorway that was left ajar.

My Dad and I both started out on our right foot as we made our way up to the opened doors.

I stood underneath the doorframe, looking into the church as I began making my way down the aisle. I saw everyone I knew. All the friends from school and the family Andrew and I would always have. I looked up to the front, saw my maid's standing there smiling at me, and then Jake and Matt but then my eyes fell upon Andrew. My heart skipped a beat as I saw his face smiling down at me.

My Dad and I reached the end and then my father handed my over to Jake as the room fell silent. As the priest began speaking. "Who gives this bride to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." My Dad smiled at and then turned to go and sit down next to my mother. They were both sitting in the front row as I saw my Mom had tears coming down her face. Andrew and I then walked up the steps to the front of the chapel.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join these two people into the bond of holy matrimony. Before we begin may I ask if anyone objects to these two's marriage, let them speak up, or forever hold your peace."

With no interruptions, the ceremony began going on.

"Very well. I would just like to say that through my career, I was honored to perform one of the greatest marriages of the century. Now, almost eighteen years later, here I am again to perform that couple's offspring's wedding. To Summer and Andrew, I wish you the best of luck and want you to be as happy as both your parents.

"Now, before we go on, Andrew and Summer would like to read their vows to each other."

Andrew went first as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. He smiled at me before he began. "Summer, we practically grew up together knowing one another. Little did I know that I would be standing here one day with you. Ever since we've been together, my life has been better than it ever has and I want to continue my life with you forever. I love you Summer Potter, and I always will."

I had a huge smile on my face and started to feel tears forming at the corners of my eyes. I began mine from pure memory. "Andrew, ever since I can remember, you've always been there for me. When it was that kid who pushed me in the mud with my good Sunday clothes on or helping me through the Tournament, you've been the greatest person I have ever met. If I would have went back in time and told myself I'd fall for you, I would have laughed. But here I am, all because we both love each other." I stopped for a minute as I held a tear back harder. "And no matter what happens in our years together. I know that you'll always be by my side."

The audience clapped and the tear finally escaped.

"Now, do you have the rings?"

Seann stepped forward and handed the rings over to the priest. He handed mine first to Andrew as I turned back and handed over my bouquet to Samantha.

"Now please repeat after me as you place the ring on Summer's finger. I, Andrew Ronald Weasley,"

_"I, Andrew Ronald Weasley,"_

"take thee Summer Ann Potter"

_"take thee Summer Ann Potter,"_

"to be my lawful wedded wife"

_"to be my lawful wedded wife,"_

"in sickness and in health"

_"in sickness and in health,"_

"all the days that I may live"

_"all the days, that I may live."_

With that the ring slipped onto my ring coolly and now it was hard for me to stop the tears from reaching my face.

"Now Summer if you will, I Summer Ann Potter,"

_"I, Summer Ann Potter,"_

"take thee Andrew Ronald Weasley"

_"take thee, Andrew, Ronald Weasley,"_

"to be my lawful wedded husband"

_"to be my, lawful wedded, husband,"_

"in sickness and in health,"

_"in sickness and, in health,"_

"all the days that I may live."

_"all the, days that I, may live."_

"Now on this date of August 21st, I now pronounce you as Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Weasley. You may now kiss your bride."

I couldn't stop crying or I couldn't stop laughing. Andrew smiled at me and leaned down and planted his lips on me as the whole room erupted with cheers. I savored the moment before I pulled away and looked straight back up into his eyes and finally, after moments of worrying and worrying, there it was.

_It was right there in that church where I found the sparkle in Andrew's eye.

* * *

_

**Well there's no response's in this chapter. The wedding is out of the way and I plan a short one shot when Summer and Andrew go to Paris on there honeymoon since it wouldn't be in the story. However it'll probably come out after the story is finished. **

**Anyways we only have one more chapter to go so leave me reviews while you still can!**


	21. Summer's Monologue

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**The Final Chapter: Summer's Monologue

* * *

**

**Summer POV**

After the wedding, everything soon began changing. Tears fell down at the reception as Jake made his toast and up on that stage he proposed to Samantha. They were married in December.

Andrew and I had a terrific honeymoon in Paris, which was filled with romance and love. We both returned home to my father's wedding present, a perfect house on the outskirts of London. Complete with Quidditch field, two stories, 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and just enough room for my new family.

I was drafted into the Quidditch League in September but had to pull out with the news, but I returned later on in my life.

The January after my marriage, I began pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl.

We named the girl Lily; she carried her fathers red hair but my green eyes. The boy was James; he had my Dad's crazy hair and Andrew's chocolate brown eyes. Can you guess whom I named them after?

Now on the day of the twins eleventh birthday, everyone has come to celebrate it.

"James sweetie, please go put Spiderman away before all the guests arrive." I asked him. I was cleaning out the backyard for the party, setting up all the tables and place settings.

"Mom, is Spiderman a wizard like us?" James asked as he played with the plastic toy on the ground by my feet.

"Of course he would be." I began kneeling down to see eye to eye with him. "If he wasn't, why would he be so super?"

James smiled at me as he picked up the toy and flew off into the house as Andrew was coming out.

"God they grow up so fast." Andrew commented.

"No, it's just that were actually getting old." I smiled at him.

"Well then maybe we should just have another kid again to feel younger." Andrew smiled at me.

"No." I replied back very sternly.

"Awww, come on Summer, why not?" Andrew asked.

"Because I am not going through with that again, and besides, I can't put my Quidditch career on hold again." I replied back.

"But I make enough money at the Ministry and you and I both know that it's about time to quite playing Quidditch and become the head of the games department. Everyone says your going to follow Cho." Andrew responded back to me.

"But I still wanna play next season, it'll be my last season and Cho has offered me a position, but I don't wanna have any more kids, I'm not going through that torment again." I said.

"But my grandmother had a ton of kids." Andrew replied.

"That's because she's crazy, and know she's passed on." I said.

There was a ring at the door the broke the argument. "We will talk more about this later." Andrew stated.

"I knew I wouldn't hear the end of this." I said as I watch him leave my view.

Soon enough, the guests came in which included Jake and Samantha, my parents, Matt and Michele, and Andrew's parents as well as Andrew's brother's and sisters.

Jake and Samantha had 4 kids already and she was expecting again in October. She had Kylie, August, Nolie, and Ryan. The next one was planned to be Jacob and Samantha had said it would be there last. Of course she said the same thing after August was born. Kylie was the same age as James and Lily so they were going to Hogwarts next year together.

Mom and Dad were now raising Taylor that had already made it to Hogwarts and was in Gryffindor of course. And they haven't had a huge fight or any fight ever since the Yule Ball.

Ron and Lavender Weasley have been living happily to themselves and are still happily married as always.

"Sum." My Dad greeted me as always.

"Hey Dad." I said smiling back at him and returning it with a hug as always.

* * *

Later when we were all sitting around the dinner table, conversation started to kick up as usual.

"So Summer, how does it feel letting your kids off to Hogwarts?" Lavender asked me.

"Weird." Was all I replied.

The table laughed with me. "Well I guess it shouldn't be too hard. I mean you'll be going on the Quidditch season so Andrew will be home all alone." My Dad spoke up.

"Well, it's not as bad as having my sister and my daughter and son almost the same age." I replied back.

"Mummy Daddy!" came the cry from Lily.

"Yes?" Andrew answered her.

"Can we open our presents yet?" she asked.

I smiled down at the cute little smile of hers. "Yeah, go ahead." I smiled at her.

Besides the usual, 'Look Mummy, look what I got!' everyone was happy just to be together in the times of peace and happiness.

When the doctor told me that I had twins I thought I was so lucky. But yet again her was shocked when they didn't come out identical. That's when we decided to name them after the grandparents that I had never had. Besides, I don't think their originally picked out names would have done them any good.

Through each generation of my family, I notice we all have the same characteristics. We've all gone through so much.

* * *

**Omniscient POV**

From the moment that Harry and Hermione first laid eyes on each other, it was destiny waiting to happen. We've all gone through their pain and heartache as well as the love and joy.

_The sky glows  
I see it shining when my eyes close_

For with every up there must be a down.

_I hear your warnings but we both know  
I'm gonna look at it again_

Sure Hermione's only reason to be with Harry from the beginning was to make Ron jealous.

_Don't wait, Don't wait_

But something happened and she was starting to fall in love, and fall into the hands of danger that only showed when Draco Malfoy sent the curse at her, followed by horrible visions and nightmares.

_The road is now a sudden sea  
And suddenly, you're deep enough  
To lay your armor down_

But love once again proved to prevail as together, Harry and Hermione defeated Lord Voldemort, to bring peace to the wizarding world once again.

_To lay your armor down  
To lay your armor down_

There marriage was perfect and followed by the birth of two children, Summer and Matthew Potter, who then took over as each both found love.

_You get one look  
I'll show you something that the knife took_.

Summer with the hardest tasks facing her before she even turned of age, proved to be her father's daughter.

_A bit to early for my own good  
Now let's not speak of it again_

She fell in love with Andrew Weasley and within years, they were wed, as were Matt and Michele.

_Don't wait, Don't wait_

Summer had twins and Michele still complains that she's still not ready to take that plunge.

_The road is now a sudden sea  
And suddenly, you're deep enough  
To lay your armor down_

In time, Lily and James will follow the pattern laid out from there parents, from there parents, and so on and so forth.

_To lay your armor down  
To lay your armor down

* * *

_

**Summer POV**

Life always changes and watching it isn't enough for me. I have to be in it.

_Don't wait_

Love always changes and thank god that Andrew and I love each other and will continue to forever.

_Don't wait_

Time always changes, and you can't do anything about that.

_The lights will flash and fade away_

Just live your life to the fullest because time never stops and you never get a second chance to go back in it.

_The days will pass you by_

* * *

**Omniscient POV**

Like everyone always said,

_Don't wait_

Like father, like daughter.

_To lay your armor down_

* * *

**A/N: I'm done! So sad, I have the one shot and then I don't return to this series anymore. Well thank you again to all the reviewers for making this my most successful story yet! I love you all so much and please continue to follow me wherever I go with writing Harry Potter fanfictions because as long as there is a Harry and Hermione, then I will write about there love. **

**Anyways, the one shot should be up soon. But if you can name the song I used in the story, then I'll dedicate my one shot to you. **

**Luv you all sooooo much!**

**Best Wishes, for the last time, tear tear,**

**Holly**


End file.
